Dragon Ball Reborn
by bmrdbgt
Summary: Sequel to Bardock Reborn: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, Ryanna starts a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna plan on making sure everything goes right for Goku and his friends.
1. A peaceful Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**Chapter 1: A peaceful beginning**

It was a time where Planet Vegeta rose up against Frieza, and the Saiyans were free, building a new society amongst themselves. It was a time of trade, training, peaceful negotiations, and planetary fighting tournaments.

It was all thanks to the time shift a third class Saiyan Bardock and his strange mate Ryanna had caused. No one knew exactly how Ryanna had come to be on their planet, but after the defeat of Frieza no one was willing or wanting to disagree with any of her suggestions of changes to their way of life.

The Saiyans could fight, and yet live amongst the rest of the galaxy as normal beings. The taste of being feared was nowhere near as sweet as being respected, as they were now. That's what Vegeta liked to believe anyway. He had been heading down the path of inner turmoil under Frieza's leash when Ryanna and Bardock had worked together to divulge the master plan that ended in Frieza's demise.

He owed the woman his life, and as such, he wanted to get to know her. He wanted to know more about this planet she called home, and how she had come to be. More importantly, he wanted to know her secret, how had she become the legend. How had she become a Super Saiyan?

Checking his readings again Vegeta looked at the arrival time set on his instruments. "Just one more day, and I shall arrive on Earth. Good." He wondered how Bardock's sons, Radditz and Kakarott were doing. Radditz had been a friend, someone he could talk to when the time arouse. Napa was loyal, but he was a fool when it came to feelings and emotions. Napa still lived in the time of tyranny, and there was no way Vegeta would head down that path again. He had finally come to terms with himself, not only as the strongest fighter among his people, but as a brilliant tactician, negotiator, and all around Prince. The only thing he lacked was a future queen.

~On Earth~

Goku hummed as he fished in the river. His tail dipped in swishing lightly to look like bait. When a large fish lodged on he quickly lifted and stroke out his fist banging it to the river bend. As a fitful young boy Goku was accustomed to the woods and all its pleasures. He made friends with the wildlife, lived off of fruit and fish alike, and swung from trees as limber as a monkey. No one would guess that he was the grandson of Gohan Son the great martial artist, and son of Bardock Son and Ryanna Son, masters of the martial arts themselves.

"I gotcha!" Laughing happily he lifted the fish overhead and ran down the path until he saw a tall teenager with as much thick black hair as body muscle. "Radditz! Radditz! Look what I caught!"

Radditz lifted his head from filling his canteen to eye his brother's fish. It felt strange, living on Earth like a peaceful Earthling. Part of him wondered if he would ever get used to it, while the other part had already started to decide when and how he wanted to build his own home in the neighboring forest. "Is that for me? Where's yours?"

"I haven't caught it yet. It sure is big though." Goku set the fish next to him and then took off his clothes to go diving this time. Radditz shook his head smiling. His little brother was a full blooded Saiyan, but had the heart of a little human boy. His purity astonished him, and often made him wonder what he would have been like if he had grown up on Planet Vegeta, rather than the green paradise they now called home.

Radditz had been born on Vegeta, raised on Vegeta, and had been on the path of destruction. Ryanna had been his and his father's angel of mercy, drifting them from the harsh adult life of a Saiyan warrior.

When Goku emerged again with yet another fish, even bigger than his previous catch, Radditz caught himself smiling. "Hey Kakarott, why don't you go on home with that, I'm sure Mom is hungry," considering she was feeding two. If there was any proof that his father and Ryanna's relation was going swimmingly, is was that every blessed night they were off on a romantic rendezvous or snuggling up at home. This resulted in their first conceiving, and Ryanna's swelling belly. He didn't know whether to be happy or sick to his stomach with all the lovey-dovey emotions.

Goku shouldered the fish and walked off humming happily to himself. Radditz took his time stripping before jumping into the river to finish the food gathering. It may be a different lifestyle than what he grew up with, but all in all, it wasn't half bad.

~Mt. Paos, Gohan's home~

"That's quite a load you got there Bardock." Gohan admired the Saiyan's amazing strength as he carried a large tree over his shoulder as if it was just a regular fire log.

"Thanks, Gohan," Bardock set the tree down and dusted off his hands. His face turned eager. "How's Ryanna, is she resting?"

"Oh, I got her to put her feet up, she's at least sitting down now." Gohan laughed. "That woman of yours is quite the firecracker. She's twice her normal size but has double the energy."

"She must be excited about Bulma arriving. According to her "calculations," the teenage genius is to arrive any day now," and with her a whole new beginning for his kids. Radditz had already agreed that if Ryanna convinced Goku to go with Bulma on her Dragon Ball journey, Radditz would accompany them so they stay on course she had planned out.

His ears twitched at the found of screeching tires and he smirked. It had begun.

~On the road~

Bulma couldn't believe her luck. She was giddy as a second grader with candy, and twice as hyper. She'd found her second dragon ball easily enough, and was on the verge of a third. With her trusty locater in hand she drove her car down the mountain path towards the secluded Mt. Paos area.

According to the shop keeper she had talked to, the only humans around were an old Martial Artist and his family. Unless the ball was stuck in a tree somewhere, this Gohan fellow was sure to have it. She wondered what he was like… according to her source he was old, and wise, but she wondered if he was friendly. At the very least she hoped he wasn't a letch, the last thing she needed was an old pervert hitting her up for a good time in exchange for a ball.

She let her eyes drift from the road just long enough to catch another glance at the beeper. "I'm getting closer… AH!" When her eyes turned to road she caught a flash of a large fish. Her car skidded and veered until she halted to a dramatic stop. Bulma panted and brushed away some scattered bangs. "I just saw a fifty foot fish!" Sticking her head out the window she looked around. The area was dismally quiet until a sudden thump on her hood had her screaming.

"Watch where you're going lady!" Goku slammed his foot on the hood. "If it had been anybody else they would've been squashed!"

Bulma blinked multiple times before she confirmed that she did indeed see a little boy atop her hood. Scampering out of the car she admired the boy, and his small and unusually well built body. Was this one of the martial artist's students? "I'm sorry, I didn't see you until last minute."

Goku eyed the girl up and down suspiciously, then remembered something his mother had told him. "You wouldn't happen to be Bulma would you?"

Bulma couldn't stop blinking, who was this kid? "Yes."

"Kakarott!" A shuddering boom of a voice made Bulma jump yet again and whirl to the rustling. Instead of blinking, she began to babble and ogle at the handsome half naked teenager who pulled himself out of the shrubbery.

"Wow… nice bod."

"Radditz, she's here!"

"Kakarott how many times do I have to tell you you're not supposed to tell anyone about THAT?"

"Oh, oops," Goku closed his hands over his mouth.

"So your name is Radditz, nice name." Completely mind blown Bulma skittered closer to admire the water dripping from Radditz's abs. "Do friends call you Rad?"

"No, and I apologize for my brother's lack of common sense."

"Brother," she snaps out of her daze to look at Goku. "Oh, yes I see the resemblance. You're both so cute." Goku wrinkled his nose at the saying and he jumped from the hood to shoulder his fish.

"Can we take her home now? We're late for dinner, and I'm HUNGRY!"

"Yeah," Radditz dropped his fish long enough to put the car back in its capsule. Though they lived in the wilderness, Ryanna had thoroughly instructed him and his father in the art of Capsules. "Come with us, you'll want to meet our family, and it's not safe for you to be out here alone."

"Anything you say Rad," Bulma stuck close to Radditz not at all disturbed by their unusual behavior.

~Gohan's house~

Ryanna nearly bounced for joy when she saw Radditz and Goku walk up with Bulma in tow. "She's here, she's here, oh gosh she looks so young and so pretty!"

Bardock settled his hands on his wife's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Settle down, Angel, she doesn't know your true existence yet."

"I know, but gosh it feels so good. I can't wait to befriend her."

"Mom!" Radditz called out hanging the fish up alongside his brother's on the line. "We brought you some company." He paused midstride when Goku tugged on his pant leg. Kneeling down he put his listening ear on as his brother whispered.

"Are we sure this is the right Bulma? Mom says she's supposed to be a genius, and she seems like a bubble brain to me."

"Even her shirt says she's Bulma, relax bro, mom will recognize her." He winced as a high pitch squeal rang in his ears. "Oh yeah, we got the right one."

Bulma too was shaking the squeal out of her ears as she exchanged handshakes with the enormous pregnant woman. "Wow, you must really like company."

"My wife doesn't get visitor's often, you'll have to forgive her." Bardock mediated pulling on Ryanna's shoulder's yet again. "Welcome to Mt. Paos, Bulma."

"I'm really glad I wore this shirt today. I'm meeting so many new people and it saves on introductions." Bulma giggled exchanging handshakes with Bardock then Gohan.

"You wouldn't happen to be Bulma Brief, daughter of the creator of Capsule Corps?" Ryanna inquires trying to sound offhand in her question.

"Actually I am, and since Rad here knew exactly how to capsule my car I'm guessing you've kept up to date with the outside world." Bulma took the offered seat at the table as well as the tea Gohan poured. "Thank you."

Ryanna was in blissful heaven. For two long hours she exchanged friendly words and backgrounds with her best friend. Tears captured her eyes and she caught herself wiping.

"Oh no, are you alright?" Bulma held up her hands. "I didn't say anything to offend you did I?"

"Oh no, not at all, just mood swings, I'm so happy you're here Bulma. I'd forgotten how lonely it can get up here with all the men."

"A little girl talk is good for the soul." Bulma laughed and gawked when she finally noticed the golden orange shimmer over Ryanna's shoulder. "Shut me up and hang me on the wall is that a Dragon Ball?"

"What, oh right, I forgot to mention that. You're in search of all seven aren't you?" Ryanna held up the ball smiling. "You may have it, on one condition."

"Anything!" Bulma tightened her hands in her lap resisiting the urge to snatch it away.

"My boys have been cooped up on this mountain too long. I want them to explore and see what it's really all about. Would you take them along?" She looked eager. "They're well trained, and can protect you in any harsh situation."

Bulma contemplated, though Goku she was still passing judgement on, Bulma could hardly pass up the opportunity to spend more time with the luscious radical Radditz. "I'd be happy to have them along, it's welcomed help."

"Perfect, it's settled then!" Ryanna resisted a temptation of her own by refusing to dance for joy. With her seed planted, Goku and Bulma would become acquainted and become friends, and Radditz will be welcomed into society as he should have. Everything was going well.

A vicious shake rocked the house and Ryanna held her belly and dropped the dragon ball in her shock. "What was that?"

"As a person who lives here I was hoping you'd tell me." Bulma shivered fearing a rock slide. Bardock zoomed in taking his wife's hand.

"Do you feel that energy?" He whispered to her. Ryanna took a moment to calm herself before she let her mind wander and she sucked up a harsh breath.

"Vegeta!"

_**First chapter up! What do you think? Too rushed? Let me know and look forward to a new chapter of this and Future Goten. **_

_**Next Chapter: Vegeta's Proposition**_


	2. Vegeta's proposition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**Chapter ****2: Vegeta's Proposition**

Smoke blurred around Vegeta's space pod, and as the door opened the smells and sights of a green paradise welcomed him. It amazed him really to see the variety of shrubbery, and life that surrounded this place called Earth. So many life forms and yet they seem to remain peacefully in tact without shattering wars. The sound of footsteps made him aware of the energies approaching him and he smirked when he caught sight of his old friend. "Sorry to drop in like this. I was in the neighborhood."

"It's great to see you, Your Highness," Radditz started to bow then faked a punch which Vegeta blocked before they exchanged manly handshakes. "You look great for travelling over 3 million light-years."

"For your information I stopped on a little planet to freshen up. You think I'd want to show up looking like you?" Vegeta joked and walked with Radditz down the path to the little house. Vegeta was pleased to see everyone had gathered outside to see the commotion. He recognized Kakarott, Bardock, and Ryanna instantly, but failed to put a name to the other two faces. "I see your immediate family has expanded."

"You could say that," Radditz managed to get out before Ryanna pushed past him to hug Vegeta. The young Saiyan Prince welcomed her with open arms. She would never get away with it in her previous time and was quite pleased to see he not only welcomed the gesture, but hugged her back as well.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again, Ryanna. Every time I see you, you become more radiant." He kissed her hand giving her a cocky smirk. "Especially now that there are more of you to admire." He rested a hand on her belly and his smirk got bigger when he felt the movement.

"You're a big flirt and kiss up Vegeta," another thing that the previous Vegeta wouldn't have stooped to. It's amazing the sort of change you could inflict on a person by being more active in their life. "I appreciate both; allow me to introduce you to my family. You already know Bardock and Radditz." She motioned him to her husband who lifted his hand in welcome. "The little one on the side there is Goku, or as you know him Kakarott. The elderly gentleman is Gohan, the human we owe our lives to." She smiled when the old man blushed and laughed. "Finally, our new friend, this is Bulma. She's just come in from the city."

"Wow," Bulma's heart beat loudly in her chest. "You just surround yourself with handsome men don't you Ryanna?" Vegeta was even better looking than Radditz. Both young men had a sense of pride and strength in their stances, as if leading an army. Bulma was in hormonal heaven.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, for those of you who don't know, I am Prince Vegeta!" He bowed his head in greeting and Ryanna winced when Bulma squealed and took Vegeta's other arm.

"Your highness, oh wow what are you Prince of?"

"I am Prince of- Oof!"

"He's prince of his martial arts school." Ryanna quickly recovered laughing. She brought down Vegeta's head glaring. "You're incognito until I say so!"

Grunting Vegeta freed himself from Ryanna's grasp. "Ah, yes, I'm the best of the best of my school."

"Oh, then you must have trained with Radditz and his father."

"Believe it or not those two were lower in the school. I was on a higher branch of training than these third class men." Vegeta straightened himself and pried Bulma's fingers from his arm. "Release my arm woman; I am not a teddy bear."

Bardock clapped his hand and cleared his throat. "Why don't we all go inside? I believe the boys caught enough fish to feed an army." He motions the crowd in. "I'll get a fire going and start cooking, and Gohan why don't you make a pot of tea?"

Vegeta enters and Ryanna walks to her husband blowing bangs from her face. "What's he doing here so soon? I know I told him to come to Earth sometime, but this is way sooner than expected."

"Vegeta's a prince, he'll come when he wants. Obviously he's here for more than just pleasantries." Bardock slid some firewood and put together the pit to cook the fish. "Relax, so he's here a little early. Everything can't be exactly like your time or I wouldn't be here right now."

"I guess your right, but I want to keep them as close as possible because I want to make sure that Goku remains a constant in the lives of his friends. It's my fault the time shifted so drastically I might as well take responsibility and…" she drifted off when Bardock captured her lips with his.

The kiss stirred her blood as it always did and made her forget what she was talking about. Instead of prying away she pulled him closer smiling. "Never mind, I'll live with it."

"That's better, now then get inside Angel, I'll cook up a feast for you and our little one. Just try to leave some for the guests this time." He kissed her cheek making her laugh.

"Alright."

~Sunset~

The timing was off, Bulma and the boys should have already left for their journey, but instead they sat at her dining room table enjoying the fish and fruit and tea. Despite her stirring appetite Ryanna took a glance up at Vegeta who had already wolfed down his plate and was now clamly enjoying his tea. His eyes hadn't left her since the meal began.

"Is there something on your mind, Vegeta?"

"Yes, but it can wait until after you've finished your meal." He sipped again and actually made an effort to avoid her eyes. It was strange. Even in this time Vegeta wasn't one for beating around the bush when he wanted something.

Goku gobbled down his foot panting and giggling with a virile happiness. Bulma gawked at the little boy's manners. "Does he always eat like that?" She took the wrong move of looking at his father and wrinkles her nose to see Bardock was just as bad when it came to table manners. In fact the only ones who seemed to have any sort of manners were Gohan, Ryanna and Radditz. The other three were absolute pigs!

"Don't worry Bulma," Ryanna assured. "You'll get used to it. Oh, and before I forget." Ryanna stood rocking a little and holding her belly. "Let me grab that Dragon Ball for you."

Distracted from the food Bulma followed her up leaving the boys in the room. Goku burped again and rubbed his very full belly. "That was good! Is there any more?"

"No, what you had is what you get." Bardock managed through bites. He gulped down his tea with his last bite and lounged back in his chair. "So Vegeta, you gonna tell us why you're here?"

"Not yet, oh by the way father sends his wishes as does Plenthor, and your crew."

"Oh yeah, how is the gang?"

"Tora finished second in last year's tournament. He will be announcing this next coming year. He's also a father of his own now, a girl very much like Fasha. He's a bit disappointed but can't hide the fatc he dotes on the girl."

"Dotes? Tora?" Planet Vegeta has changed. He thought it was just wishful thinking on his wife's part, but he guessed the system really was working well. "I'll be damned."

"So who is this woman and what is a dragon ball?"

"Bulma is a human who wandered our way and is on a dragon ball hunt. They're supposed to be some sort of legendary balls that can grant you a single wish."

Vegeta's interest suddenly peaked. "Really, any wish you desire?"

"Well, no, from what Ryanna tells me the dragon can only grant a wish within the creator's power, in other words the dragon can't kill, or dispose of anything higher than his creator's power. So, say Frieza was back, and we wanted to use a wish to make him disappear forever. The creator would either rhave to match Frieza in power or succeed him."

"What about immortality?" Vegeta leant in his eyes focused on Bardock's calm expression. "Can the dragon grant immortality?"

"Don't get any idea Vegeta," Bardock pointed a finger at the prince. "The dragon Balls aren't a force to play with. Immortality is something that will disturb the natural balance of the universe."

"I suppose you're right, but it was worth a chance to ask."

"You don't need immortality anyway. You're the strongest Saiyan in the universe."

"Not true, your wife is. She can ascend." Vegeta said with some distaste.

"You could to, with some training of the right sort." Bardock said offhand and smiled when his wife walked back in with an orange ball in it. "So that's it huh?"

"Yes, and I know it belongs to you Gohan, but for the sake of adventure, let's let her have it." She gave pleading eyes to the old man.

"Oh, come now, no need to give me that puppy pout." Gohan laughed. "I'll be more than happy to give Bulma the ball, providing that she doesn't mind a little company of course."

Bulma nodded, "Ryanna and I were already discussing that. I'll be more than happy to have Rad and Goku along. It'll be a lot of fun." Bulma took the ball and rubbed it to her cheek. "I was getting sort of lonely anyway." Plus, she added silently with a secret grin, now I can use my wish to make Rad fall in love with me.

"You're not gonna keep calling me Rad are you?" Radditz complained. Goku laughed beside him.

"What a stupid name."

"This from someone whose name sounds like Go Poo." Radditz retorted and shoved his little brother under the table making him wriggle and complain under his hand. "Mom you sure you want us to go?" Radditz asked watching Bulma leave the room.

"Yes, I want you two to experience the Earth through the eyes of real Earthlings." Ryanna kissed Radditz's cheek and sat Goku up ruffling his hair. "Now that that is settled, it's Vegeta's turn to discuss his reason for coming."

"Not that we're not pleased you're here, but she's right. An explanation would be nice." Bardock agreed.

"Well, as you all know I'm a prince of a planet, and father is pushing me to start looking for a mate." Vegeta explained calmly. "unfortunately none of the women on the planet interest me in the slightest."

I wonder why, Ryanna thought sarcastically as she thought about Bulma. "Oh, and you think you'll have better luck here?"

Vegeta took Ryanna's hand and then placed the other on her belly. "You're the first super Saiyan to appear in a thousand years, and you're clearly a descendent of the original Super Saiyan, why else would your origins be so secretive."

"Uh, Vegeta, aren't you being a little suggestive, and for the even clearer matter I'm already mated to Bardock."

"Of course, you may already be taken, but your offspring is not." Vegeta stroked the belly. "I have a good feeling you will give Bardock his first daughter, and she will have the honor, when the time comes, to be my future mate."

All heads turned, all conversation stopped, but one word was spoken. "WHAT!"

_**Hehe.. how do you like them apples? Review please!**_

_**Next Chapter: The Hunt Begins**_


	3. The Hunt Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**Chapter ****3: The Hunt Begins**

Ryanna played the scenario over and over in her head not believing what she had heard. This wasn't what she expected from Vegeta, past, future, or any time! When did the almighty Prince of Saiyans need a wife to achieve happiness? "Why, why do you want, I mean, what's the reasoning behind this Vegeta?"

"It's simple. I want to achieve the pinnacle, I want to become a super Saiyan."

"How is marrying my unborn child going to help you accomplish that!" On the verge of an hormonal outrage Ryanna felt her control slipping and the ends of her hair spiking. Vegeta felt the change and smirked.

"I'm not the only one wanting to achieve it. Back on our planet a race is being met to see who could achieve it next. If a low powered weakling who loves science over fighting could achieve such a feat, surely one of us could as well. It's all a matter of finding out how. I plan to find out by living here with you and your family and learning the secret. Being mated to your offspring is simply my back up plan, if I cannot reach it then surely my own descendent will."

"This is downright crazy talk Vegeta, I understand you want to experience Super Saiyan for yourself but you don't need me to do it."

"On the contrary, I do. I'm stronger than you physically, but Plenthor let it slip that you mentioned to him being a super Saiyan is a mental game, something released inside. It's not enough to just be powerful."

Ryanna was beginning to wish she had kept her big mouth shut. "It is a mental game. I was only able to transform because I thought Bardock was dead. I stopped caring about saving something and instead let my outburst of rage snap away all other feelings. It wasn't enough to just let Frieza die, I wanted him to suffer. I'm not normally like that Vegeta, but in the state of Super Saiyan form I'm barely able to control my own body let alone my own thoughts."

Bardock rested his hands on Ryanna's shoulders trying to ease the tension there. "What my wife is trying to say, Vegeta, is that Super Saiyan transformation is something you have to accomplish on your own, and even if you achieve it, it's a hardship, and it's not something to be overly proud of."

"Nevertheless, I will experience it. Where shall I be staying?"

"Not here, if you insist on staying, then you'll leave with Radditz and Goku tomorrow."

Again, an eerie silence was followed up by a "WHAT?"

~The following morning~

Bardock welcomed a sleepy Bulma with a pat on the back. The girl stumbled forward and held her shoulders. "Good Morning, Bulma, it's a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Cough, yeah gorgeous, man you got a lot of strength in that bod of yours Bardock. You almost broke my shoulder." Bulma rubbed it cautiously. "So, what's this about Vegeta coming? Doesn't the prince want to stay here and train with you?"

"My wife feels he would get a better lesson traveling with you and the boys. The Prince needs life experience, not sparring practice." Bardock had no choice but to agree with her. He knew Vegeta could match any warrior out there with his intellect, strength, and fire, but in the matters of person to person charisma he was still an amateur.

"Well, no complaints here. I love the fact I'll have two handsome men accompanying me on this trip."

"That's three handsome men," Ryanna popped in with a bouncing Goku at her side who was raring and ready to go. "I have some things for your trip." Ryanna opened a bag and pulled out some capsules. "A few more vehicle capsules, a spare housing unit, a boat, and a plane, but don't use the plane unless you absolutely need to, it's still experimental."

"experimental, but aren't these from my dad's company?"

"Didn't my mom tell you?" Goku piped in. "She's a scientist too, she likes to tinker with all that metal city stuff. It's her hobby."

"Really?" Bulma suddenly looked excited. "You're a scientist, what school did you go to?"

"None, I was self-taught along with some coaching by a scientist from Oriyu Univeristy."

"You're kidding! That's the university I plan to attend, it's the same one my dad graduated from." Bulma was thoroughly excited now wishing she had more time to get to know the layers of Ryanna she'd yet to explore. Well, she'd just have to wait until after they tracked down the dragon balls.

Radditz and Vegeta exited the small home, packed light with a small shoulder bag each. "I don't see why we can't just fly to our destinations." Vegeta grumbled. "It's far easier than driving, or walking."

"Oh come on, Vegeta, that's no fun." Ryanna urged patting his chest. Human clothes looked good on him, she noted. The jeans fit snugly except at the heels where she had to hem them to fit his shorter form. The chosen black shirt showed off his rippling pectorals and six pack. Yes, she was sure Bulma would admire that. If all went well Vegeta would fall for Bulma and vice versa, and forget about fixing himself up with her unborn daughter.

"Now then, you four I have one last thing I'd like to give you." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out for bracelets. "These are some trackers. If you guys get lost, or have an emergency situation, just press the little red button on the end and Bardock will head to your direct location. Won't you dear?"

"Whatever you say, woman." He added the last term silently. His male pride was really taking a beating from his mate's sporadic emotions, not to mention her constant need to meddle. Ryanna leaned into Vegeta and Radditz.

"They're also bluntz wave absorbable, to prevent full moon transformations." She attached them to each of her boys, then to Bulma. She thought it silly to give the boys bracelets and not Bulma. "You guys be careful, and remember if anything happens." She motioned to the red button, tears filling her eyes. She knelt and wrapped Goku up in a hug. "Oh my little Goku, I'll miss you!"

"mom, mom, you're squishing me!" Goku wriggled and sent his brother a helpless look. Radditz just laughed and popped open a capsule revealing a jeep-shaped vehicle. He hopped into the driver's seat and offered a hand to Bulma. She took it graciously sitting beside him. Vegeta sat in back crossing his arms and legs in his signature "I don't give a damn" pose. He leant his head back, planning to snooze until the first sign of trouble.

Goku finally got released and he slid into the car besides vegeta and waved his parents goodbye. "Bye mom, bye dad, bye grandpa!"

"Bye boys, bye Bulma! Take care!" Ryanna waved as Radditz took down the road with the rising sun. Ryanna couldn't control it anymore and she crumpled into a weepy pile in her husband's arms. Gohan patted her back his eyes on the disappearing jeep in the distance. "there there, Ryanna, they'll be just fine."

"He's right, Angel, come on, I'll fix you up a big breakfast." He ushered her inside. "How does fruit salad, and smoked lizard sound?"

"Strangely appetizing."

~on the road~

Bulma hummed as she planned her coordinates according to her map, and dragon radar. She looked up at Radditz and told him the direction of the next location. "It's a bit out there, but it shouldn't take us too long with this vehicle. It's about 300 miles southeast of here."

"Southeast, that should take us into bandit country. Keep your eyes peeled." Radditz warned and stepped on the gas.

"Oh, I'm not worried. I have two incredibly strong handsome heroes, and a not so average little boy." She giggled and scooted a little closer on the joint seat. "With your strength, and my brains, we'll collect these balls in no time."

"Glad you think so highly of us." Radditz fidgeted a little, clearing his throat. "I wasn't sure if you liked having us tag along." His tail tugged andwriggled from being tucked inside his pants. When Bulma's hand got a little to close to his thigh he jumped and his tail wrapped around her wrist. Bulma gave out a screech and he swerved on the road.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" Radditz used one hand to shove his tail back and he blushed. "I didn't want you to see that."

"A tail, you have a tail, what are you?"

"It's hard to explain, I'm not exactly sure what we are." He glanced back at the backseat. Vegeta was as silent as the grave, and Goku was bouncing in the back watching the scenery with avid interest. "It seems like only my family and I are ones with tails in our particular area. Vegeta has one as well, but it's a rarity." Trying to pull lies out of a hat Radditz turned his eyes to the road. "My mom has this theory that we're descendant from an ancient race of humans, ones either fully evolved, or not quite evolved, you know how humans are descendant of apes right?"

"Oh, yeah I get it. That would make sense. I'm sorry I freaked out." Radditz just got more and more interesting. It was a little weird, but she couldn't judge him for being what he was, and besides he was still so cute!

"I've never rode in a car before, this is great." Goku suddenly piped in from the back. "How come we've never done this before Radditz?"

"You've never asked, and if I remember correctly you never wanted to go into town when mom or dad or Gohan asked you to join them."

"That's because I never knew how much fun this was, I mean this thing can go way faster than… oh HEY STOP THE CAR!" Goku jumped out even before Radditz hit the breaks. Bulma screeched and Vegeta snorted awake.

"What, what's going on? Are we being attacked?" Vegeta said half awake.

"Why did we stop?" Bulma rubbed her head after having it collide with her visor mirror. "What's the matter Goku?" She stood up and gasped. "It's a tortoise."

"A what, is it dangerous?" Vegeta jumped out ready to pummel something, and found Goku knelt down by the side of the road next to a large turtle. "What in the- Kakarott!"

Goku lifted his head and he smiled. "I found a new friend. His name is Turtle."

"A tortoise, named Turtle, well that's original. What's he doing out in the middle of the forest? Shouldn't he be closer to the ocean?"

"Yes, well you see I managed to get myself lost. Can you point me in the direction of the sea?" Turtle slid his way to the car admiring it. "Nice car by the way. They don't make them like this where I come from."

"It's an original model," Radditz scanned his memory about the friends his mother mentioned.. She had said something about a turtle Hermit Roshi, so he guessed that the tortoise was no coincidence. "The sea is a good hundred miles from here."

"Great, that'll take me twenty years." Turtle said in a long sigh.

"Hop in back," Radditz climbed out and lifted him up into the back compartment. "We'll take you as far as the beach."

"Are you mad Radditz?" Vegeta snarled. "Why should we help this creature, it's only going to delay the hunt?"

"Trust me, I don't think it will hinder our traveling all that much. It's okay with you right Bulma?"

"Ah well," she had been ready to argue as well, but the sincere look in Radditz face had her going gooey inside. "Yeah, sure, let's take him."

"Idiots," Vegeta snorted and went back into his original sleeping position. Goku jumped into his seat and kept his body turned back to the tortoise in order to chat. The road to the sea was long, and drawn out. As they passed through bandit territory they came to a great chasm. Just before they were going to drive through it a monsterous beast jumped from the cliffs above blocking their route. Bulma screamed and Vegeta growled standing in back ready to blast the beast.

"You cannot pass until you've paid my toll." The beast laughed licking his lips. "Feed me the tortoise and I shall spare your lives."

"R-R-Rad… d-d-do something!" Bulma clung to Radditz shaking hysterically, but before Radditz or Vegeta could act, Goku jumped from his seat pulling out his grandfather's trusty power pole.

"Forget it, I'm not feeding my new friend to you! Take this!" Extending his power pole he wacked the beast across the face not only dislocating his jaw, but also sending him flying out into the distance. Radditz grimaced; he guessed Goku still had to work on controlling his strength. The fact that he's far stronger than he was supposed to be didn't help his situation.

"Goku, remind me to teach you about control."

"I didn't mean to hit him that hard." Goku cocked his head still watching the speck in the distance. "He must have been a real weakling. I thought since he was so much bigger than me I could go at least half strength."

"Well the bigger they are, the harder they fall." Vegeta said wisely.

"Did he say half strength?" Bulma said staring in disbelief at what she had just seen. The little boy was supposed to be the weakest of the three boys, and yet he'd just sent a giant flying without so much as a flick of the wrist. Good grief!

"Well, let's get going." Radditz pried Bulma off him turning the engine back on and driving through the chasm. "Something tells me this trip is gonna be more interesting than originally planned.

_**Am I repeating myself? Nah, I don't plan on repeating the entire dragon ball series like I did with Why Can't I. Instead things are going to change drastically. You'll see what I mean when we meet the great Master Roshi. **_


	4. Meet the Great Master Roshi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**Chapter ****4: Meet the Great Master Roshi**

Radditz sat in the jeep as Goku and the others enjoyed the beach. He was going over the plans and information his mother had given him to check their slow progress. If memory served, Turtle was supposed to lead the Great Master Roshi straight to them.

_Downloading Past Data…_

_Uploading friend files…_

_Sorting in chronological order…_

_File 1:_

_Bulma Briefs: Daughter of the Capsule Corp genius Dr. Brief, and his young wife Bunny Brief. Home resides at the capsule corporation located in West City. She is to meet Goku at his home in Mt. Paos._

_File 2_

_Turtle Hermit Master Roshi: Also known as Muten Roshi, a master of the Martial Arts, and possessor of one of the dragon balls. _

Well that was good news; with only three balls in their possession Radditz was worried they would be so far behind the chrono-map his mother had made out. Continuing down the list he watched it flip through pictures, and info on each earthling they were to encounter.

_Home resides on a little island southeast of Mt. Paos. Is to meet Goku after returning his pet turtle safely to the sea, and receives trusty Flying Nimbus in return._

_File 3_

_Oolong the shapeshifting pig: Oolong resides in a small town, a lover of beautiful women, conceited, and a real oinker._

The description brought a smirk to Radditz's face.

_File 4_

_Yamcha the Desert Bandit: Resides in-_

"Hey Whatcha doing?" Bulma's voice suddenly pops in and Radditz jumps his laptop tossed in the air and crashing down on the rocks.

"Shit!" Radditz ignored Bulma and ran over to the piece of machinery. Just his luck that he'd break the one piece of equipment that was highly valuable to his "mission."

"I'm so sorry!" Bulma ran over and helped him piece up the broken pieces. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"This is just great; my mother is gonna murder me!" Radditz groaned and rubbed his neck. "There was irreplaceable data on this thing!" At Bulma's whimper Radditz help up a hand. "Ah, what I mean is, ah shit don't cry Bulma please. It was an accident."

"I know, but I really am sorry. Here let's pick up the pieces, and then when we're on the road I'll try and fix it. It's the least I could do." Bulma touched his hand smiling. "Please, let me."

"Uh…" a wild red blush tainted his cheeks and he coughed nervously. "Yeah, sure Bulma, that would be a big help."

"Ew, yuck, this water is salty." Goku spat and shuddered from the disgusting flavor of the sea water. "That must be why there's so much of it, no one will drink THIS water." Goku spat but continued to play in the waves.

Vegeta had found a nice spot along the shore. He had never seen such a beautiful place before, the wild rushing waves splashed onto the rocks creating a soothing sound that put his normally uptight body at ease. The smell was fresh and cool, and he enjoyed the feel of the wind. "I like this place." He murmured. "How strange, I'd always been rather content on my planet. Suddenly, I have no desire for it."

"Are you talking to yourself, Vegeta?" Goku asked bouncing up beside him. Vegeta let out a grunt in response, then another when he noticed a tiny speck in the distance.

"There's someone coming."

"It's the turtle! Hey Radditz, Bulma, the turtle is coming back!" Goku shouted and rushed over to the beach next to his brother and Bulma. Vegeta took his time walking along the beach. By the time he arrived with the group the turtle was already at shore, with an elderly man on his back.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," the turtle said. "I had to bring my master here."

"Hello," the old man spoke. "My name is Master Roshi, thank you for bringing my turtle back home safely." Roshi turned to his turtle. "Which one of these was the young man that found you?"

"The youngest, Goku here," Turtle said with a smile. Roshi grinned and bowed to Goku.

"Thank you, in return for your kindness I'd like to give you a gift." Roshi raised his cane. "Come to me, Magic Carpet!"

He was giving Goku a magic carpet? Radditz frowned. That was strange, according to the data he was supposed to receive the Flying Nimbus.

"Uh, Master, you took the Flying Nimbus to the cleaners." Turtle piped in, making Radditz slap a hand to his forehead. He expected this Great Master Roshi to be a great mind, or someone of high intelligence, but the way it was looking, the man was just a buffoon.

"Come to me, Flying Nimbus!"

Vegeta leaned into Radditz grumbling. "What sort of buffoon are we dealing with? What the hell is a Flying Nimbus."

"Yay! I finally get my flying cloud!" Goku jumped up in the air dancing. All heads turned to Goku and Radditz wanted to smack his little brother.

"What are you talking about, flying cloud?" Bulma questioned then heard the whirr of something above. As if appearing from heaven like a gift a light yellow puffy cloud zipped down and circled the group. Goku rushed over and began to pet and admire it. "I've been waiting… Ow!" Goku held his head and glared at his brother. "What was that for Radditz?"

"For being an idiot," to cover his tracks Radditz continued, "and not saying thank you." Radditz laughed and picked up his brother throwing him on top. Nimbus caught him, and thankfully kept him on. Radditz wasn't sure if his mother's influence on this time line would affect Goku's ability of riding the thing.

"Oh, right," Goku pet the cloud. "Thank you Master Roshi, I love it!"

"I'm impressed; you must have a pure heart in order to ride such a cloud." Master Roshi sighed, he really didn't have any intention to part with his cloud, but seeing as his little flirtation with girly mags, and peep shows, was his great weakness the cloud wouldn't let him on anymore. He watched as the boy flew off laughing happily in the wind. Roshi then turned to the rest of the group.

"So, who are you all?" Roshi began to laugh a little cantankerously when his eyes caught sight of Bulma. The young teen was looking lavish in a black skirt, bikini top, and white over-shirt. "You, what is your name."

"I'm Bulma," and she knew the tone of a perverted old man when she heard one. She was about to tell him off, but saw the glow orange shine of the orb around the man's neck. "It's a dragon ball!"

"A what," Vegeta jumped in front of Bulma and grasped the ball in hand. Roshi squirmed and choked as Vegeta held him up by the necklace. "It is a dragon ball." Vegeta laughed and dropped Roshi. "You, old man, hand it over."

"Vegeta, forgive him," Bulma pushed him aside laughing nervously. "He's a prince."

"Oh," Roshi choked a little longer and narrowed his shaded eyes at the Saiyan Prince. "I didn't realize I was in the presence of royalty." Roshi held up the orb. "What could you possibly want with this old thing? I just found it rolling on the beach."

"May we please have it; we're sort of starting a collection." Bulma continued to persuade. Radditz had to admit Bulma was a woman who knew how to get what she wanted. Using her divine flirtation skills the ball was hers, and now they only had three more to find.

"Thanks so much for your cooperation, Master Roshi." Bulma winked. "Be sure to drop us a line sometime. Hey Goku, come on! We have more Dragon Balls to find!"

"Hold that thought, just a moment Bulma." Radditz pulled Roshi off to the side. "Pardon the secrecy Master Roshi, I'm Radditz Son, and I've heard a great deal about you from my grandfather Gohan."

"Gohan, you say? Well doesn't that just beat all. He told me he was housing a family. So you're one of the boys he mentioned."

"Yes, the boy on the cloud is my little brother, Kakarott."

"Kaka-what?"

"Just call him Goku, everyone else does." Radditz had to get used to the name still. The name just wasn't a Saiyan name. Oh well, "Our parents live up in Mt. Paos if you would like to go visit them." He hands him a slip of paper with an address on it. "I'm sure they would be happy to meet you."

"Well, now, that does sound nice. Thank you, Radditz, I'll be sure to pop in when I can. Oh, and by the way, that girl over there." Roshi laughed a little. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"What, Bulma, no!" Radditz shook his head blushing. "She's just a friend of the family."

"So she's unattached, lovely, I hope to see her again soon too. Heh heh!"

With one obstacle out of the way, and another dragon ball in their grasp, the group headed back onto the road. "Goku get back in the car!" Radditz shouted at his brother to come down off his cloud. "Mom said no flying, remember!"

"Aww, but Radditz," Goku pouted crouching down on his cloud. "Can't I just stay on a little longer?"

"No, now get down here, we have to make ground before it gets dark!" He sighed and looked to Bulma who was fiddling with the broken lap top. "You really don't have to do that Bulma."

"I want to, it's partially my fault that it broke." Bulma examined a piece. "Wow, this is some really high tech stuff. Where does your mom get her resources?"

"Uh, I don't know." Shoot, "you can ask her when we get back. In the meantime put that down and tell me which direction the dragon ball is from here."

"Oh, right, gosh I can't believe we already found our fourth ball." Bulma giggled and sighed with joy. "What would you wish for?" Bulma looked at Radditz smiling. "If you could have any wish in the world what would it be?"

"Me? Well, that's a tough one." Radditz thought it out as he stared down the road while he drove. "Come to think of it, there's really nothing I want."

"Nothing at all, wow, you must really enjoy your life."

"I can't really complain, but I guess if there is one thing I would wish for a future like my parents have."

"Huh?"

"You know, the quaint home, the peace and quiet, a woman who loved me, who would bear my children, you know that kind of thing." Radditz admitted blushing.

"You've gotten soft on me Radditz," Vegeta said from the back. "No true Saiyan would wish for a woman. What I would wish for is eternal life, so that I may enjoy life forever!"

"Now that's a thoughtless wish." Bulma said twisting her body to look back at Vegeta. "Why would you want to stay young forever and watch all your loved ones grow old and die?"

"Simple, I have none."

"You don't have any family?"

"My father and I aren't exactly on speaking terms, and my mother's been dead for years. My little brother was sent away because the living arrangements at my home were unfit for his… delicate condition." Vegeta snorted the last line and lounged back turning his face out the window. "The only family I have isn't worth knowing forever. If there's one thing I learned, it's that I'm usually better off alone."

Bulma's eyes went sad and she turned around. She didn't realize that Vegeta was such a lonely man. He must be in his twenties, still young and with his life ahead of him, and already he was alone, and thinking of death.

The car got silent, and soon the sounds of Goku's snoring were the only sound. Radditz touched Bulma's hand catching her attention. He gave her a brief smile before turning his eyes back to the darkening road.

"Hey Radditz, what's a Saiyan?"

_**Okay then another chapter up and ready. I hope I'm not making Radditz too much of a pussy cat. I wanted him to be a little like Goku but in his own way. **_

_**I want to thank the readers who have been reviewing so far. Thanks so much for the support, and the comments. Don't forget to check out my other stories as well, if you like.**_

_**Next Chapter: Which way to Fire Mountain?**_


	5. Which way to Fire Mounatin?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**Chapter ****5:****Which way to Fire Mountain?**

The wide river bumped and veered against the motorboat making Vegeta a little seasick. He'd never ridden on anything that involved water, and he wished he could just fly over the entire trail. The ball and chain he had on his abilities were beginning to drive him mad. "How much farther is our destination, Radditz?"

"What's the matter Vegeta?" Goku asked patting his arm. "You're looking a little sick."

"If you ask me, Mr. Popularity over there needs a sick bag." From the opposite side of Goku, Oolong The shape-shifting pig spoke up. Their little encounter with him and Aru Village was something else. The oinker transformed into anything intimidating in order to scare, or impress the young girls of the village. With another dragon ball at stake Bulma and the boys devised a plan that involved cross dressing, and Goku's muscle. Needless to say Oolong couldn't get away fast enough before receiving a large lump on his head.

"Remind me why you have to come along?" Vegeta grumbled sick of the porker's sarcastic and swift tongue. "Who invited you on our expedition anyway?"

"I did," Bulma piped in turning her head to look back at the crowd in the backseat. "Ryanna did say the more the merrier. Besides, I thought Oolong's transformations might come in handy."

"What do I look like a free show?" Oolong snorted. He had been charmed and tricked to come along on this goose chase. He'd never even heard of the dragon balls before Bulma mentioned them. They must have been awfully valuable if they had already gone to so much trouble collecting five of them.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Vegeta growled. "How far before we reach land?" His stomach grumbled in complaint and he bent over the edge of the boat holding his mouth.

Radditz shook his head finally becoming aware of the conversation. He pulled the map from Bulma's hand and took a glance. He had been figuring out for the past hour how to get them to the desert. "Well, I guess we can pull in ahead. Providing that you don't mind tracking across a desert."

"Anything is better than being in this stinking boat." Vegeta complained. "Pull over now!"

"Where are we going anyway?" Oolong inquired.

"According to the radar we're heading to a place called Fire Mountain." Bulma answered checking her positioning again. Radditz had a sharp eye, she decided. The track across the desert would cut their time in half.

"Fire Mountain, are you nuts? There's no way you're dragging me there!"

"What's so bad about it?" Goku asked.

"For one the place is completely covered in fire, and for two that's where the dreaded Ox King lives."

Ox King, of course, Radditz smiled. Gohan had talked of him and his daughter before. So this is where they would meet Goku's future wife… providing the timeline stayed on course. "That doesn't sound so bad. One guy, against three, we'll take care of him no problem."

"You're judging numbers against god material buddy. The Ox King is said to stand ten feet tall and carries a massive ax which he uses to cut down his enemies with no hesitation!"

"Hey, Radditz, is the Ox King the same one that grandpa told us about?" Goku asked remembering the stories as well.

"Sounds like him, but I have a feeling he's not as ruthless as the stories make him out to be. Guess we'll find out when we get there." Radditz pulled over grabbing Oolong by the ear to prevent him from running off. "any attempt to fly away will be squandered little pig. I'm ten times faster than you."

"Alright, alright, but I'm telling you you're headed for deep trouble! Don't look at me for any help when the Ox King corners you for death!" He didn't doubt that Radditz and the other boys were strong. He got taken down by the runt of the litter, and if size was any indication the other two wouldn't hesitate to turn him into bacon at the first sign of mutiny.

The boat was traded in for a camper, the large vehicle being the perfect host for the gaggle of people that had gathered in the group. With Radditz at the wheel, Bulma as his co-captain, and the rest of the lot chowing down their lunch behind him, the dragon hunt group began to track across the desert field. Radditz knew, and he had a feeling Vegeta and Goku did as well, that they were not alone.

On a small mountain of rocks a little fur ball named Puar smiled at the sight of new prey. "Victims, at last," laughing to himself Puar jumped down the hole into his master's desert hideaway. "Yamcha, we have victims, and it's a doozy!"

"Well, it's about time." Yamcha laughed. The desert bandit dressed to his name, stood up fisting his motorbike capsule. "Get the big gun. We're going hunting."

~In the Camper~

"That's strange," Radditz murmured. "We should have seen him by now."

"Should have seen who, Radditz?" Bulma asked looking up from her atlas. "You look a little wary."

"It's just, I heard that there was a bandit who lived in this desert. I figured we'd run into him by now."

"A bandit, are you serious?" Bulma suddenly peeled her eyes outside looking for any sign of life. "I don't see anyone. Are you sure it wasn't just a rumor?" Just as she spoke the caravan was rocked hard by a explosive hit. The wheels screeched to a halt before tipping making Bulma fly into Radditz's lap. Both kids blushed and quickly separated. "Is everyone alright?"

Goku grumbled in his upside down position against the stairs. Oolong had cowered under the table and Vegeta had braced himself on the table bench. "We're fine, but what hit us?" Vegeta looked outside and growled. "It seems your bandit has paid a call after all."

Bulma turned to the window to avoid looking at Radditz. The blush on her face so apparent it may as well spout all around her body. "Really, oh my," The heat flushed more when she caught a look at the long haired hunk. It seemed that this trip was beginning to get more and more interesting. Everywhere she turned she was bumping into handsome men.

"Hey, Radditz, let's give the kid a break and take this goon ourselves."

"I guess we could do that. It would speed things along. What do you say brother, care to take a little breather."

"Sure, I don't mind, I've been wanting to see you in action anyway."

"I doubt we'll get much of a challenge with this one. Let's see how well he holds up." Radditz kicked down the broken door and stepped out. Not wanting to make an entrance without a little line Radditz smirked coolly and leaned on the warm metal of the caravan. "Well now, you could have just knocked."

"I am Yamcha, the Desert Bandit." Yamcha hadn't been expecting the couple muscle bound teens, but a victim was a victim. "Sorry for the scare, you needn't fear me, just hand over any cash and dino caps and I'll leave you in peace… I may even let you keep a car capsule to make up for the damage I've done."

"Well now, that's an interesting offer," Vegeta laughed. "I don't think we're in the mood to bargain. How about instead you leave quietly and we leave you in one piece."

"I admire your courage friend, but laugh on your folly." Yamcha laughed and jumped off the bike. "Shall I take you both on, or one at a time?"

"I think we should give you a test of our power before we decide." Vegeta laughed and strolled over to the nearest rock formation. He saw Radditz roll his eyes, but paid it now mind. He enjoyed to show off, especially to those so much weaker than himself. "Now witness the power of the Prince of Saiyans!"

Not wanting to get too carried away Vegeta slammed his fist into the rock, the boulder crumbling, and with it the entire foundation of the formations. The mountain of rocks crumbled atop him and he punched and kicked the heavy bounders as if they were a band of balloons. By the time he was done he was covered in dust and debris, and Yamcha the Desert Bandit, not to mention Bulma and Oolong, were left speechless.

Puar stuttered from Yamcha's shoulder as he ugged on his own cheek to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Yamcha… I think we should go."

"Y-yeah, I think you're right… carry on folks!" Yamcha turned tail and started to leave. The engine roared underneath him but a firm grasp kept him from zooming off with his bike. The machine spun out of control crashing into another rock formation, and Radditz held Yamcha up by the rear of his pants.

"Now, then that's not very nice. You threaten us, nearly blow up our vehicle and then just decide to take off? What kind of a bandit are you?"

"The kind that wants to live, and eventually find a girlfriend." Yamcha trembled.

"Radditz put the poor guy down." Bulma interjected. Yamcha squeaked and turned beat red as he got a look at the looker that was Bulma. "He's just misunderstood I think. Let's take him with us."

"Are you mad woman!" Vegeta snarled. "The man's a thief, in our sleep he'll steal our possessions, and take off running."

"Oh, I don't think he will," Bulma held up a device her smirk gleaming. The bracelet mirrored that of the ones Ryanna had given to the rest of the group. She had made one for Oolong, and now had a spare for Yamcha. "Not if he doesn't want to get shocked with a thousand bolts of electricity." Before Yacha could move Bulma slapped the bracelet on his wrist. "I'm the only one who can take it off, and it's long range so no matter where you are all I have to do is press one little button and ZAP."

"Brilliant," Radditz grinned and dropped the bandit on his butt. "I suppose it will be useful to have someone like you on our hunt."

"Yeah, sure, anything," Yamcha gulped. "Just don't hurt me."

~meanwhile back at Mt. Paos~

Master Roshi laughed big and loud with his former student Gohan. The two of them indulged themselves in a bit of drinking while talking about the olden days. "EH HEH! Gohan you still have a wild sense of humor. I still can't it believe after all these years."

"You haven't change much either my dear master." Gohan laughed in agreement pouring himself another helping of sake. "I'm glad that you got a chance to meet Goku and Radditz. They're good boys."

"Yes, that Goku is a pure heart. Very childlike, but in the greatest way, and that Radditz is a growing lad, reminds me a lot of Ox King." Roshi stirred the sake in his cup. "Tall, a little tempermental, but obviously very gentle. Now who's that last boy, the broody prince?"

"That's Vegeta," Bardock interrupted taking a seat with the gentleman. He had been kindering to his wife's unusual cravings, and felt a good sake break was needed. "He's the Prince of all Saiyans, and often pulls title whenever he can." He poured himself a good helping and downed it. "Don't get him wrong, he's a good heart, but a little on the pompous side."

Gohan held no secrets from his master. The moment Goku had arrived in a little space pod Gohan told his master straight away. Ryanna had seen no problem telling the wise, yet cantankerous old man about the rest of the family. "I see, you have a very entertaining family here. Your wife in particular is a very bright woman, not to mention lovely. When's your third child due?"

"Any day now," Bardock couldn't hide the smile. He was thoroughly excited to take part in his first born with his real mate. "I've had two sons with another woman, and I hold them dear in my heart as any father would. However, this particular child I'm very excited to meet. I hope she resembles Ryanna in every which way possible."

"Well you're about to find out," Ryanna's wavering voice came into the room as she staggered against the door way holding her belly. Bardock was on his feet and at her side.

"Angel, are you, I mean is it," Bardock didn't have to hear her answer to know; he could read the excitement and pain stricken on his wife's face. "It's time!"

_**I've never been much of a Yamcha fan, and I thoroughly am enjoying getting the chance to torture him a little *evil smirk* **_

_**So Ryanna's in labor, and the hunt team is riding closer to the infamous Fire Mountain. What could go wrong? Plenty, but you have to stay tune to find out.**_

_**Next Chapter: Leap, Love, and Labor**_


	6. Leap, Love, and Labor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**Chapter ****6**_**: Leap, Love, and Labor**_

God it was hot. It had been a full 3 hours since they'd made it out from the desert. The weather had been nice and beautiful, with a gentle breeze, but for some strange reason the temperature was kicking up making the already crowded vehicle feel even more so. To Radditz's suggestion the group split up into two separate vehicles. She Radditz and Vegeta packed into a little compact car, while Goku, Oolong, and Yamcha trailed behind in an open air car. Goku was reliable enough to keep the possible trouble makers at bay, but it still left Bulma uneasy having Goku alone in the car with strangers.

"Are you sure Goku will be alright by himself? He's not as strong as you or Vegeta."

"No he's not, but that doesn't mean much when his only competition in that car is that pig and bandit." Vegeta grumbled.

"What if Oolong transforms into a bug or something and makes the car crash? Or, what if Yamcha pulls out a gun?"

"Guns have absolutely no effect on warriors like Kakarott." Vegeta said his nose upright. "If anything it'll tickle."

"You're crazy, Vegeta," Bulma twisted back in her seat and let out an aggravated sigh. "Can we turn the air on or something? I can't stand this heat!"

"It is on," Radditz checked the vents, and frowned when he could barely feel the cold air coming through. He lifted his eyes and caught glimpse of the orange and red sky ahead. "A sunset, but it shouldn't be this late yet."

In the other car Goku stood up in his seat admiring the bright colors of the sky. "Will you look at that sunset? It's so pretty and bright!"

"That's not a sunset you idiot, that's fire mountain!"

The closer the group got, the more they realized that Oolong was correct. The blaze of the mountain was like nothing any of them had ever seen before. The town before them had been wiped out, the dead men were all bones, the little houses lay in crumbles giving an eerie omen.

"Guess Oolong wasn't kidding, these guys were definitely hacked to death. The Ox King might be close." Yamcha whispered to Puar keeping himself on alert. If he could get the Ox king to fight off Vegeta and his comrades he could possibly make it out alive and hightail it back to his hideout.

"What are we doing here again?" Puar wondered. "What could possibly be gained by coming here?"

Bulma checked her radar and frowned when the dot appeared a good ten miles out of reach. "It looks like the ball is on top of the mountain. How are we going to get up there?"

Radditz and Vegeta were wondering the same thing. They were Saiyans, and Saiyans were not fireproof as much as they liked to believe nothing could hurt them. True they would probably last longer than any normal man, but they'd still burn to a crisp given time.

"Flying up there may be our only option." Vegeta mumbled.

"Let's save that option for emergencies, Kakarott has that cloud, let's see if he can get up there with it." He looked to his little brother, the boy poking a stick through the eyes of a skeleton. "Kakarott, stop playing. Do you think you can get up to the castle with your nimbus?"

Goku picked up the head putting it to his face. "If I can't, I'll look like this." Goku laughed and tossed the head aside calling to the sky for his nimbus. Oolong squealed in protest.

"Now you've done it, the Ox King heard that for sure." Oolong wailed softly smelling his cooked bacon flesh already. He hoped with bigger competition in his sights the Ox king would attack them first. He absolutely hated being a chicken, but it was in his porkish nature to run away from certain death.

Bulma kept her eyes strained against the bright light of the fire. She caught sight of Goku hovering above the castle, the boy trying to find the best possible entrance without getting barbequed. "Come on, Goku, get that dragon ball!" She shouted up at him. Yamcha turned his head in her direction.

"What's a dragon ball?"

"It's what we're collecting." Radditz piped in before Bulma could say anything. "There are seven in a set and very valuable."

"I see, is it sentimental value, or"

"If you so much as think about stealing them I'll rip your head off, that's all you need to know." Vegeta calmly explained snarling. "You don't need to be telling this fool our business. He's here as extra eyes and that's all."

Before Radditz could interject a large ax whips between the two boys, their hair flying from the sheer force in which the thing was thrown. Bulma and Oolong let out a scream of utter terror as a man over ten feet tall stomps over with a menacing scowl upon his face. The helmet upon his head was gold with horns, and gleamed against the firelight.

"Trespassers, leave now, or face my ax!" The gruff almost thundering voice demanded. Yamcha, Bulma, and Oolong were too frightened to speak, let alone talk. Vegeta took up the ax weighing it in his hand. "So you're the Ox King, you don't seem all that scary to me."

Taken aback by his comment and ability to hold his ax, the Ox king took a step back thumping a fist to his chest. "I am the mighty Ox King, and you're trespassing on my land."

"We're not trespassing, we're visiting." Trying to play mediator between Vegeta and the Ox King, Radditz stepped between the two. "We're friends."

"I've never seen you before," Ox king examined the lot of 'em. "I think you're lying." He points at Radditz accusingly, "where's the little one that was with you?"

"Hey guys!" Goku jumped from above rubbing his tail from the burn it received. "It looks like it's gonna be a lot harder to get into that castle than we thought."

"Goku, you idiot." Bulma stressed as the little trust from the Ox King slipped through their fingers. With a shout the ax came swinging down ready to cut down the foes. Vegeta and Radditz grabbed the humans pulling them out of harm's way as Goku jumped up onto the ax and used it to climb up and kick the Ox King. The Giant fell back his head slamming through what was left of a small house.

Goku frowned as he slapped his hands together. "That wasn't all that hard." Goku slinked up poking the foot of the Ox King. "You didn't die did you?"

"Nice Work, Goku!" Oolong laughed in victory.

"Well now I've seen everything." Yamcha's eyes couldn't poke out any farther from his head. Where did these people come from and how did they get so strong?

"Papa," a meek little voice popped out of no where. A young girl in bikini styled armor took a look around and spotting her father amongst the armor she wailed and ran to his side. She pushed Goku away with some surprising force for a girl her age. "Papa please don't be dead!" When he didn't move the girl put her hands to her mouth sobbing. "NO!" Wailing and crying the girl turned her eyes to Goku. "Did you do this?"

"Well, he attacked me so I, AHH" Goku danced out of the way as a flying discus zipped by his head giving him a trim. "Hey! That's not safe!"

"You'll [ay for what you did to my daddy!" Pointing fingers to her helmet the girl let loose a lazer beam. Goku ducked and the rubble behind him exploded to debris. For the first time in his life Goku felt his life truly was in danger.

The Ox King groaned and sat up. His head was thumping and his helmet was cracked. He'd never met someone who could overpower him so easily. Who was this kid?

"Daddy! You're alright!" Chichi was ta his side once again hugging him as best she could. Her arms barely reached around his arm. Patting her head comfortingly the Ox king stood and examined the young boy. His appearance was a little rugged for a boy his age. The blue suit fitted his young body well for it was fitted for his unusual amount of muscle. The spiky mass of hair made it look like he just crawled out of the brush, but that was to be expected for most martial artists. It was then he saw it, the long orange pole sticking out of his back.

"Where did you get that twig poking out of your back?"

"That's not a twig, that's my power pole and my grandpa gave it to me." Goku explained stretching his arms back to pull it from its satchel. The Ox King smiled.

"Was his name Gohan?"

"Yes, it is!"

"Ah, I knew it, your grandpa Gohan tried to break that twig over my head."

"You mean you and grandpa used to fight each other?"

Radditz smiled in relief as the conversation turned splendidly. He helped Bulma up from her shocked and petrified place on the ground. "Easy does it Bulma."

"I didn't realize just how much influence your family has. I've never even heard of you guys."

"That's probably because you came from the city Bulma. It's only expected."

"Hey Bulma, do you think we can find the Turtle Hermit's House?" Goku asked suddenly.

"Probably, it has to be close to the beach we were on." Bulma answered thinking of how many possible directions that ocean could go. It would be a wide search, but with Goku's cloud he should be able to find it no problem. "Why do you wanna know, squirt?"

The Ox King approached, his daughter clinging to his side still giving painfully obvious glares to the group. "Master Roshi has in his possession a fan that can extinguish the flames of the mountain."

Radditz spoke up, "That fan was lost to him actually, we spoke of it briefly on the beach. However I'm sure Master Roshi is just the person to speak to for taking care of your fire problem."

"I know he is, would you be willing to go and find him for me Goku? Also if it's not too much trouble I would like you to take my daughter Chichi with you."

"Chichi, is that your name?"

"Yes," Chichi said hesitantly.

"She's a good girl, a bit of a coward though. Ah, I have a fabulous idea Goku. How would you like to marry her?"

"What?" Chichi screeched as she blushed and goku scratched his head.

"Well, she seems like a nice girl to me, but aren't we a little young?"

Chichi looked back at Goku blustered. Age was the only thing he was concerned about? What about the fact she didn't even know this boy, or the fact that he pushed her father around like a rag doll. "Papa how hard did you hit your head!"

Radditz laughed a full belly laugh as his pocket starts vibrating. The group gave him a befuddled look as he pulled da thick piece of metal from his pants and flipped it open to reveal a phone.

"Where did you get that Radditz?"

"Huh? Oh Mom made it for emergency causes. I wonder what happened." Radditz scrolled through the message on his screen and went pale. "Already!"

"Already what?" Goku hurried over peaking over his shoulder his tail wagging in the air freely.

"Mom's in labor, she's giving birth right now."

Vegeta, who had been assessing the mountain this entire time quickly ran over and snatched the phone to read the message. "Blast it, we have to get back!"

"You're right, there's no time to waste. Capsule the cars! We're flying."

"Oh, right, you have the airplane." Bulma ran over, and looked confused as Radditz closed the case and lifted her into his arms.

"Sorry about this Bulma," Radditz bent down then took off flying. On the ground they can hear the echoing squeal of Bulma's surprised voice. The Ox King, Chichi, Yamcha, and Oolong all stare with mouths open. Vegeta flipped a capsule into the Ox King's hand.

"Here is the plane, we reside on Mt. Paos. Take the pig and his fainted friend with you. Let's go Kakarott!" Vegeta was next to take flight. Goku reached out taking Chichi's hands.

"Come on, Chichi," he laughed and lifted her up much like Radditz did with Chichi and soared through the sky. The girl screamed and wriggled and clung tight to Goku with all her might. Her eyes were shut closed and she could hear the wind rush through her ears making them pop. When she felt the tremor of the air smooth out she risked opening one eyes and gasped. Below her was the wide mountain terrain.

"Oh wow, I'm flying! Goku we're really flying!" She looked up smiling. "How did you do this?"

"Oh I learned how to fly when I was still practically a baby. My mom and dad taught me."

"Could you teach me too?" The thought of flying on her own like this made her heart skip and long.

"Sure." He smiled down. "I'd be happy to."

A blush resonates on Chichi's cheeks and she sighs. Maybe being married to this boy wouldn't be so bad after all.

~At Mt. Paos~

"You're doing great Ryanna," the doctor assured her, but Ryanna was in no mood for niceties. She felt like the lower half of her body was gonna explode off any minute. She knew she should have made an appointment in the city. In the city they had clean facilities, a 24/hour staff, and dear lord help her, epidural!

"Bardock!" She screamed for her husband tears streaming down her cheeks as she pushed. The jittery Saiyan warrior had faced many foes and dangers, but nothing had come close to scaring Bardock as this did. He had experienced it once with Cumbera, and it was an experience he wanted to forget. The woman had screamed alright but not like this. Cumbera had ranted and raved to the point he thought she was gonna blast him out of the room. Ryanna screamed in utter pain and terror. He hated it.

"I'm here, Angel. Just keep breathing." He nuzzled her temple his hand clutched in hers, and their sweat mixing against their brows. Just when he thought it wasn't going to end Ryanna screamed once more, and went lax, falling back against his chest panting and heaving. For a moment he thought she had given up, but then he heard the cry of a babe and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his lips.

"It's a girl."

_**Oh my goodness it's been awhile. Sorry it took me so long to update, but the new semester of school started and I've been swamped. I've been putting the chapters together little by little so FORGIVE ME!**_

_**Next Chapter: Mirai and the Kamehameha **_


	7. Mirai and the Kamehameha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**Chapter ****7:**_** Mirai and the Kamehameha **_

The baby girl in Ryanna's arms made every single stress and disaster that had taken place in the past five years all worth it. She wriggled and giggled in her arms her little body so full of energy and admiration for the new world her wide puppy brown eyes were exploring. "What are we going to name her?" Bardock asked. He hadn't moved from his spot at Ryanna's bedside since the girl had been placed in his mother's arms. He couldn't get enough of looking at the little bundle that was the perfect blend of his and his lover's character traits. She had the strong Saiyan eyes, full of confidence and curiosity, and Ryanna's smooth brown hair that curled instead of spiked as his and his boys inherited. Her face was still pudgy but he imagined that it would soon grow strong and proud, but remain velvety soft.

"I want it to be a Saiyan name, but something that suits her, something soft but proud, and that really symbolizes her in every possible way."

"Mirai," he said simply.

"Mirai, I like it. What does it mean?"

"To put it plainly, it means the future."

Ryanna stared in pure awe of her husband. There was a warmth that made her heart sigh and a smile crept up on her lips. "It's absolutely perfect."

"Of course it is, after all she is our future." He kissed her forehead then his daughter's. "Whether or not she is the future of Vegeta is yet to be seen."

"I don't know, I think Vegeta should marry someone else." Ryanna thought of Bulma, then of Radditz. She knew Bulma had an attraction towards her eldest son, but was it really destiny between those two? Bulma and Vegeta had been so happy together in her time, and she secretly hoped things would turn out the same for them here. "We'll have to see won't we?"

~Outside~

Radditz landed as smooth as he took off. Bulma was flushed and her eyes were dreamy. She had flown, like a bird, over the land and water. She'd never experienced such an incredible high before. Who would have thought that it was even possible? "Are you alright?" Radditz asked her concerned whether or not she was still in a state of shock. "I didn't mean to scare or hurt you, if I did I'm sorry,"

"no, it was wonderful, don't apologize. I just wish you would have told me sooner."

"Well I'll explain reasons later. For right now I think we best check on my mother. Come along." He lifted his head sensing Vegeta right on their tail. The Saiyan Prince landed with gusto his aura sparking like white fire. He rushed ahead without a word and straight into the house. Goku was taking his time, Radditz sensed. Probably making sure the others were keeping pace.

They entered the house, Vegeta at the door pacing and grunting. "Bardock won't let me in. The doctor is sterilizing and making sure the baby girl is completely healthy. He doesn't want anyone else in until he's finished." The explanation came at an irritable tone.

"So it is a girl. I should have known you have your ways of knowing things like that."

"I make it my business to know." Vegeta smirked.

"Are we too late?" Goku said breathlessly as he pushed through the half open door with Chichi in tow.

"No, you're early, Kakarott." Vegeta took a seat next to the door his foot tapping impatiently. "Why do they insist on gawking at the child? She is part of Planet Vegeta's future after all. I should also be one of the first to look upon her face."

"I'm really starting to wonder about your arrogance." Bulma poked Vegeta in the shoulder. "You really do act like a prince. It's appealing, but also annoying. Where exactly is this Planet Vegeta anyway? I've never heard of it."

"Vegeta's from another planet?" Chichi asked after having a look around the house. She'd been lost in awe, but Bulma's question poked her interest. "Doesn't that make him an alien?"

"I'm getting the feeling the lot of you are hiding something." Bulma deduced crossing her arms. Together, Bulma and Chichi cornered the three boys. "I've been patient long enough. I want to know what's going on."

At a loss of words Radditz and Vegeta remained silent oth mentally trying to figure out exactly what to tell them. Playing it safe Radditz let out a heavy sigh as if releasing a burden from his shoulders. "Okay, we'll tell you the truth, but you two have to swear to secrecy."

"Is it really that big of deal that we come from outer space and mom comes from the f-" Goku suddenly interrupted. Radditz turned bright red and shot past Bulma to whack his little brother over the head before he could finish the sentence.

"You dimwit! You weren't supposed to say anything!"

"Ow! You were gonna tell her anyway! Ow, ow, ow" he repeated the phrase as Radditz stretched his ear with his thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah, I was telling them about space but not about mom coming from the future!" He whispered harshly. "In case you forgot Vegeta still doesn't know, so that's definitely staying a secret."

"Where does she come from?" Bulma questioned looking unfazed by the fact she was in a room of aliens. Chichi on the other hand look wide-eyed and catatonic from the news.

"Mom comes from Earth, but you could say she grew up in a totally different, uh time." He rubbed the back of his neck. "She's an alien like us, but her parents were rogues." Radditz felt it safe to use the same story Ryanna had used when she first arrived on the Saiyan planet."

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize her before," Vegeta piped in, tired of being looked at as if he had done something wrong. "She's been to your planet before, hence why she chose it to settle down."

"So you guys are all aliens?" Chichi stammered as she spoke circling Goku. "Is that why you have a tail?" She yanked on Goku making the boy yelp and hold it as he fell over.

"Whoa, careful there Chichi," Ryanna's friendly voice suddenly came in as she stepped through the bedroom door. "His tail still needs training to strengthen it."

"Ryanna," Bulma's attention whirled and she took the older woman's shoulder's holding her steady. "Oh my gosh should you really be standing right now?" She eyes her up and down. "Are you…. Wow you just shrank right back down. You really are an alien."

"I thought I heard some confessing out here. Bardock is with the baby if you boys want to go see her. I'd like to have a little girl talk."

"Out of my way," Vegeta burst through and entered the room. Goku managed to crawl his way towards the wall to get up. He rushed to his feet and followed behind Vegeta. Radditz waltzed up and kissed Ryanna on the forehead.

"Don't overdo it mom, you may have Saiyan dna, but you're an earthling at heart."

"Don't I know it?" She kissed his cheeks laughing. "Go see your baby sister. This shouldn't take too long."

She looked to the two girls, the women she had gotten the chance to know and admire. She didn't know Chichi as much as Bulma, but during her research on Saiyan DNA she had the secondary source come straight from the wife and mother of the world's saviors. She didn't get much on genetics or hormonal discharge as Bulma so blatantly labeled her husband's, but instead got a day to day basis on what it was like living with Goku, and her sons as they grew. She recognized a woman still very much in love, and happy in her old age.

"Neither of you know me very well. Bulma you got a chance to tak with me, and Chichi this is your first time meeting me. I wanted to explain to you that despite our differences, and despite our lack of knowledge in each other's lives, I feel very much at ease knowing you are a part of my son's lives."

Both of the girl's remained silent for a time. Chichi took the time to look upon this woman She was different than Goku and Radditz, she looked more human than alien, and despite the tail shared none of their characteristics. She appeared soft, and talked with detail and confidence.

"I appreciate the sentiments Ryanna," Bulma began. "To be honest since we first met I do feel an easiness around you. It's not normal for me. However I don't like secrets."

"I know, and I apologize for lying to you about our origins. I will reveal everything to everyone as soon as the rest of our guests arrive. Understand this though; everything I've done since I came back to the Earth has been for my family."

Tension rose and Ryanna could feel it harden in her shoulders causing them to rise and shudder as tears fought their ways to the surface. Lucky for her hormones Roshi and Gohan burst through the open door carrying goods from town. "Hey, hey, hey we brought the goods!" Roshi laughed.

"Real and candy cigars, champagne and sparkling cider all around!" Gohan laughed open heartedly. "We even have more guests outside who just landed. Try not to break open the door way Ox King. Come on in boys."

The environment quickly lightened as little Mirai was brought out by her father and passed around from embrace to embrace, everyone wanting to get a chance to hold baby Mirai with her bright green eyes and infectious smile.

"She looks just like you, Ry." Bulma complimented. "Unlike the rest of the boys, she's all you."

"I wouldn't say that," Ryanna laugh and nuzzles noses with her baby girl. "She's got her father's stubborn chin."

Goku laughed as a drunk Roshi stumbled around, dancing and celebrating. "Let's crack open another bottle Gohan. We'll really get this party started!"

"This is the great Master Roshi? I've heard legends of this guy, I never expected him to be like this." Yamcha spoke watching the legend fool around. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back at Radditz.

"Most legends don't live up to our fantasies. However in this case his power is not exaggerated. Those who have power can afford to be relaxed in peaceful times because they know the possibilities of their own power. That's their advantage."

"I really stepped into something big. I've been fighting my whole life, and I'm no where near as strong as you, or Vegeta, or even Goku. I mean he took the Ox King out in one punch."

"We're still wet behind the ears. The real power in the family is over there." He motioned over to his mother and father. "Their power could obliterate the planet, but they choose to protect instead of terrorize."

"If that's true, then they have my full respect."

~Later that night~

Ryanna awoke to Mirai crying. She could hear the distant snorts and groans from the main room where a load of bodies stayed from partying all evening. At 2 am the last thing they wanted was to be woken up by a cranky new born. So to keep the peace Ryanna cradled the babe to her breast and wrapped her up in her blanket. She slipped out the window and walked into the dark night. The baby cooed and nuzzled against the soft warmth of her mother's breast and it brought a satisfying smile to her lips.

The serenity of the moment was interrupted by a couple voices, and the chanting of words. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" The power rocked her back a little and caused Mirai to wobble her head up and admire the bright blue light that shot into the sky. The isght of it brought a warmth to her heart. "He's learning." She smiled. "Goku's learning."

_**Never give up! Never Surrender! I will never stop posting, you will get your updates and I won't stop until the story is done! Thanks for the support! **_


	8. The Saiyan Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**Chapter ****8: The Saiyan Truth**

Goku gawked at the sky and laughed with sheer brilliance on his face. "I did it! Wow, that technique really is awesome!"

"Impressive Goku, it took me fifty years to master such a technique. You're definitely Gohan's grandson."

"Oh, didn't grandpa tell you, Roshi?" Goku got up from his spot on a tree trunk. "I guess things didn'tget fully explained. I'm not his real grandson, I'm an alien."

Roshi took a big heaping laugh rubbing his beard."Oh, I know the story, Goku. Trust me when I first heard it I didn't believe it was real, but your grandfather explained it all." Roshi pat his shoulder and knelt down. "Listen and I'll tell you a secret. Just because you don't have the same blood, doesn't mean you're not family."

Goku's eyes went alert at the secret, and it took him a moment to let it sink in. He then grinned and looked at his hands. "Yeah, I know. Just like I know that even though Ryanna isn't the one who had me… I'm still her son."

Roshi nodded and patted the boy's shoulder again. He paused his hand when he heard a rustle of movement. "Goku, do you sense any power nearby?"

"Huh, oh right, hmmm. Oh it's mom and Mirai! Mom! Mom did you see what I did?" Goku shouted and ran to the brush to greet Ryanna and his baby sister. "It was huge wasn't it?"

"Yes, I'm so proud of you Goku." She hands Goku his baby sister before kissing his forehead and cheeks. She had to suck in the happy tears that had wanted to spill from her cheeks. If she had had any doubts about staying in this time to be with Bardock, they were washed away with Goku's words. She knew already that Radditz treated her like his real mother, but she wondered If goku would feel the same, or if he would wonder about his real mother. Now she knew, he not only loved her like his real mom, to him she WAS his real mom.

"So that's the infamous Kamehameha Gohan and the Ox King was telling me about." She looked up at the sky. "Bright and blue, and beautiful, it's an amazing technique."

"Would you like to give it a try, Ryanna?"

"Oh, no, I better not. I think you should teach the boys and leave me out."

"I don't see why, from what I've heard from Bardock you're quite the warrior."

"I was that at the right place, at the right time." Ryanna still felt she had stolen the spotlight from Bardock. She should have helped eliminate the army and left the fighting Frieza to Bardock. He had more power, she was sure of it. She just needed to get him to believe it.

"Well maybe little Mirai would like to give it a try." Goku suggested, the baby already standing as she held onto her brother for support.

"Oh, heh heh, what a strong little girl. She definitely has the alien genes if she's already to do that. Most human babies can't even sit up after first being born."

"Well, we Saiyans are a warrior race. We're born to fight, live, and do everything physical since the day we're born til the day we die. It's how we're made."

"Goku, why don't you go take Mirai down the trail a bit while I talk to your lovely mother." The lecherous laugh made Ryanna a wee bit uncomfortable. She took a seat on the tree stump Goku had been perched on and folded her hands in her lap.

"What can I do for you, Master Roshi."

"You can cut the act." Roshi said simply rubbing his beard as he stared at the woman before him. She was a beauty, but he knew the layers upon layers that were as thick as the tree stump she sat upon. "You're as much of an alien as I am. You're not from their world, are you?"

Ryanna sighed. She should have known that Master Roshi would have figured it out. He made observing woman his life's work. "I'm not going to ask how you can tell. I just ask that you keep my secret a little while longer."

"Oh I will, so long as I get the full truth."

"You will, the kids are going to leave in search of the final dragon ball tomorrow. I plan to tell everyone before they do. So they know what they're getting themselves into."

"We already know that we're dealing with aliens. What could you possibly be that is worse than that?"

"I wouldn't call it worse, but I wouldn't call it better. To be honest I'm as lost in this world as they are, and for good reason. However I don't regret my decision to stay whatsoever." She smiled and looked down at her hands. "Not anymore, anyway."

"I understand, and I will keep your secret, Ryanna. You know, now that we're alone, there is something I would like in return for keeping your secret." He snuck in close laughing. "Would you mnd showing me a peek at your lovely round, eh heh, soft, AH!" Roshi ducked as a small Kamehameha shot right over his head. Roshi ducked and covered and Ryanna gave silent thanks. "I was just kidding!"

"Goku, be careful with that attack, it's not a toy."

"I didn't do it, Mirai did." Goku held up his baby sister as he waled back into the clearing. Mirai her her hands cupped in pure Kamehameha fashion and was laughing with joy at her disposal. Her little brown tail wiggling happily behind her.

"Well now," Ryanna laughed and took her baby. "You know what they say, Master Roshi."

Roshi stood adjusting his glasses. "Who, say what?"

"Monkey see, monkey do." She played with her daughter's tail laughing.

~following morning~

Ryanna felt her heart thumping hard in her chest. She felt the supporting hand of her husband on her shoulder, but right now it was just adding more weight to the already world heavy weight resting on her shoulders right now. People loaded supplies onto the large capsule plane. Bulma had four of the five dragon balls packed away whilst Goku had the four star ball safely in his possession. Yamcha was finishing tying down the large fridge unit to the back so they would have all they need to go further searching for the last dragon ball, as well as collect the sixth from fire mountain.

"Is everyone packed in and prepared." She asked Yamcha when the man looked over, his hair tied back and brushed for once. He had taken full advantage of the large shower and spa unit inside the house, as well as the intricate training equipment he had found in back for his morning training session.

"Yes, ma'am. Everythings a go, all we need is the rest of the passengers to come on out." He eyed over her shoulder at Bulma, his face heating with a heavy blush. She looked so beautiful. All that blue hair brushed and lined perfectly over her shoulder in an intricate braid. Her sparkling eyes laughing with excitement of the morning as she spoke with Radditz. He wished, for a moment, she would look his way. "Bulma really likes Radditz, huh?"

"Seems so, but I wouldn't give up hope just yet." Ryanna turned so she aimed her gaze over to her eldest son. "Radditz is attracted, but he's very strict in his performance. It's all about following his plans, and creating steps to follow said plan. He probably doesn't even realize he's attracted, or she to him. Bulma's also very young, and approachable. She'll have crushes, and the occasional tingle for every handsome man. She's searching for love, and will take whichever man offers most of his heart to her. Or at least that's how it'll start. Once she grows up, then she'll start following her own heart."

"You seem to know her pretty well. Are you sure she just met you?"

"Oh, trust me I will explain why I know so much about her. For now, let's just say I know what it's like being a young woman, and thoroughly attracted to a handsome man." She pats his shoulder and walks back to her husband lingering a kiss over his lips until he pushed in to deepen it.

"Mmm, now that's better than a hand on a shoulder any day."

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" Bardock asked sowing deep concern for his mate.

"Yes, I'm tired of lying. They need to know at least part of the truth." She looked up into his eyes and strokes his cheek. "They need to know why I'm here… and why I chose to stay. I want them to understand, and accept us all for what we are."

Bardock smiled and kissed her wrist. "If they're as wonderful as their future counterparts, I'm certain they'll accept us all."

"Hands off my mate old man!" Vegeta suddenly shouted clutching baby Mirai to his heart well out of Master Roshi's reach. "I will not have you envisioning her in any of your lecherous day dreams!"

"I wasn't doing any of the sort!" Roshi insisted. "I just wanted to hold the child. Is that a crime?"

"Oh boy," Ryanna laughed. "Who would have thought Vegeta would be so protective."

"Certainly not me, but despite the fact that all of this is against what happened in the past, I say things are going well."

"I agree, if Vegeta's dead set on Mirai… I guess I can accept him. He's better than some I could imagine as in-laws."

"Well everything's all set," Radditz announced rubbing his hands together. "We're gung ho for Fire Mountain."

"Not just yet, Now that I have everyone in one place there are some things I promised I would reveal." She motioned for everyone to get her around the plane. Gohan Roshi and Ox King settled in back. Chichi and Goku, who had been in conversation about flying lessons quieted down, and Bulma strolled up to put herself in-between Yamcha and Radditz. Puar and Oolong laid on top of the plane looking down their ears peeled for the intense conversation.

"It could just be my nose talking, but I smell something fishy going on."

"Quiet, Oolong, I wanna hear what she has to say."

"Thank you all, for partaking in this journey. I know it seems like this entire idea was a whimsical choice on my part, but to be honest I planned it, because I already knew when where why and how Bulma came here to my family before it even happened."

"What!" The shock was all around, from little Chichi who looked like she was about o have her first faint session, to Vegeta who nearly dropped his mate, to Oolong who snorted in shock from above.

"How in the blazes did you know something like that? Is this another gift of the Super Saiyan form you haven't told us about?"

"No, Vegeta. In all aspect I shouldn't even be here, or be considered as part of the Saiyan race. You see, I'm not a true Saiyan. I'm an earthling from forty some odd years in the future."

Silence grew steady and she felt that heavy weight on her chest again. "I don't wish to reveal too much. I've already cost great change in our future and I don't wish to damage anything. You see, it all started in your lab at Capsule Corps Bulma…"

And so she told them. From her relations with Bulma and the dwindling Saiyan race, to her research and interest on the Saiyan life forms, and finally her big time travel flop that turned out to be the greatest mistake, and greatest change of her life. She left out the little details such as Bulma and Vegeta being mates, and anything else that she suspected might be inadequate at this stage, but for the most part she kept the story solid, and truthful.

"I had no idea what I was gonna do when I landed on Vegeta. I had no intention of infusing myself with Saiyan DNA or sliding into your ranks as a scientist. I was just trying to fit in temporarily so I could fix my machine and return home… but… things dramatically changed and I fell in love with Bardock." She gripped her mate's hand.

"I shouldn't have asked the Saiyan race to change its ways, but I had hoped you would see the way of life I'd shown you is far better than living on the edge and following orders from the cruel tyrant you once all bowed down to. Vegeta I knew you in my time, and you spoke of Frieza with such malice and hatred. I couldn't bear to see that happen again, I couldn't just let it past, I had to change it! I had to make you full revolt against Frieza! Otherwise you would have dwindled down to two single Saiyans, constantly fighting and struggling against life."

Vegeta stayed silent the baby cooing and gripping his shirt and smiling up at him. The girl he had chosen as a mate, the single most important person to him at the moment wasn't a full Saiyan, but instead she had earthling blood flowing through her. Did he care? No, but he felt as though he'd been betrayed. "You should have told me sooner."

"I know, forgive me Prince Vegeta."

"I will, eventually, but now I have a request."

"What is it?"

"When your daughter becomes of age she must go with me to Planet Vegeta. We'll consider it a trade for hiding secrets."

"What, oh, but Vegeta,"

"We'll think about it." Bardock said placing his hands on his wife's shoulders. "In the meantime we appreciate if you continue on the jourey with the others… pending that they're still willing."

"Of course, are you kidding this is amazing! I can't believe I weight forty years to meet another genius!" Bulma laughed and hugged Ryanna enthusiastically. "You should have told me sooner. What am I like in the future? Do I still have my good looks?"

"Well, you barely change, a few lines, but all from being happy."

"Oh, yay, I can't wait until this trip is over so I can introduce you to dad, he'll flip!"

While the girls squealed, the boys murmured amongst each other. Yamcha was undisturbed by the news, it didn't really involve him, and just made his interest of the family more apparent. He was more determined to go with them than ever. Goku saw Chichi thinking heavily and poked her.

"You're not mad are you?"

"Huh? Oh no, I'm just thinking about what it was like for your mom. She must have been so scared in a new place, away from home."

"Well, she's home now, and she likes it here."

"Yeah, say, Goku, do you think I can go with you too?"

"I don't see why not. Besides I still owe you those flying lessons." He grinned and gasped when he felt Chichi kiss his cheek firm and warm. A hoot of catcalls ring around and applause erupts. Chichi blushes and buries her head into Goku's shoulder while Goku rubs his cheek confused about what just happened.

"Well then it's time to move on." Ryanna pat Bulma's shoulder. "I'll let the rest of you stew the information I gave you and ask you to severe secrecy. If any of you sread this it could cause great harm for me and my family and I truly don't wish that. In the future I got a chance to know all of you and you're good people; please live up to your good names."

Looks are exchanged and smiles were spread all around easing her tension. "Thank you… okay ALRIGHT! We got some dragon balls to find!"

_**This chapter maybe came out a little sloppy. Hopefully you all understood and followed alright, I just wanted to get the next update fast! Hope you enjoy so far and I"ll keep posting!**_


	9. The Z Fighters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**Chapter ****9: The Z Fighters **

The large group was split into two teams. One team was on recovery duty, to retrieve the last dragon ball from fire Mountain. Master Roshi, The Ox King, Chichi, Gohan, Bardock Ryanna, and Mirai all flew casually back to the mountain with happy smiling faces. The other team was search and rescue, for the final dragon ball. Bulma, Radditz, Vegeta, Goku, Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar, all piled into the large plane heading for Pilaf Valley.

Ryanna wasn't at all concerned about the power hungry emperor. In fact she wouldn't be surprised if the kids finished their mission before her and Bardock did. She was looking to get to know Ox King a little better. She'd met his daughter Chichi what would be a good forty years later when the woman was well into her fifties. Her father had long since passed away in his old age, and she was living with her only son Goten, and his wife Feliz. She'd tried to inquire more about the past from Chichi concerning her family and got so little information. She wasn't the type of woman to talk about her family's secrets.

All she knew was that her mother died a little after she was born, and she was raised by her king martial artist father.

"So you're from the future eh?" The Ox King chuckled from his spot in the back. "Must be something experiencing a whole new world."

"Actually I feel very much at home." Ryanna admitted twisting her body to face the Ox King. "The weirdness passed after the first month of being in the new time… before I knew it, I stopped looking it as "their past" and started calling it "my present." This new time is my home, because I have everyone that is important to me at my fingertips." She felt Bardock slide a protective arm around her waist and pulled her close causing her to smile.

"Not only a different time, but a different planet." Roshi laughed a little. "Unbelievable. I myself am a master of martial arts but even I would find it hard to adjust to something like that."

"She found it fascinating." Bardock answered smirking widely. "You should have seen her. Everything was bright and new and shiny and everything she dreamed of."

"You exaggerate." Ryanna snuffed.

"I speak the truth. Plenthor told me the moment you walked into the lab you were like a kid partaking in his first battle, wired and ecstatic."

"I love science." She shrugged and let him pull her even closer for a soft kiss. A whine caught her attention and she went to pull herself from her husband's arms but he beat her to the punch, before she could even crawl up Bardock was on his feet and going to little Mirai cradling her in the crook of his arm. Roshi and the other human's took a moment to sigh and smile at the scene before them. Ryanna bit back a grin taking her own time to admire.

The father was so tall, breaching a good 6'2" feet in height. When compared to each other he shrimped her, she was barely Vegeta's height. Yet there was a gentleness around him she couldn't help but sigh for. She knew he could execute a kill in mere seconds, break apart a building with the tip of his pinky, and swallow a mountain of food in a mere 5 minutes. However she'd come to admire the man who could show as much compassion as he could rage and fighting precision.

"Fatherhood looks good on you Bardock."

"Does it Angel? I've been a father for the past 16 years and you've never said that til now."

"You weren't as good a role model as you are now. One of the best things is you put in the effort to not only become a strong Saiyan orle model for your boys, but a compassionate, wise father."

"I've learned from yoru influence, as has Radditz. I doubt he nor Vegeta would be as lenient and soft hearted as they are now if it wasn't for you influence on the Saiyan people."

She winced at that but a smile spread. "Don't tell Vegeta that or he might punch your lights out." She laughs, the two of them sharing a secret joke. The others looked on with calm smiles of their own. The original uneasiness was gone and replaced with a far lighter air.

Fire Mountain was no match against Master Roshi's Kamehameha. The rock and fire crumbled and spurted out leaving nothing but debris and dust to the eye. Using a spare Dragon Radar she had put together Ryanna shifted through the rock and rumble before she finally found the glittering orange ball. "There you are."

"You look excited." Bardock knelt down grasping the ball from his wife and admiring it. "It is the six star ball, all that's left is the one."

"Emperor Pilaf hardly stands a chance even with all his gizmos. I told Radditz if need be not to hold back. I think it's hardly necessary for them to have to go through the trial of an Oozaru battle and learn of our only weakness." Her tail slides from out of her pants and strokes along her husband's.

"Very true, Angel, Shall we return then?"

"We'll just have to rebuild Chichi; it's nothing to cry over." Ox King comforted his little girl patting her head as she sobbed over their rubble home.

"I really am sorry about that Ox King. I tried to hold back ome power but for flames that big I couldn't afford to hold back much." Roshi apologized examining a lumpy burned rock. "Sometimes I don't know my own strength."

"We found the ball!" Ryanna said rushing over. "Is Gohan still in the ship?"

"Yes, doting over the girl as a grandfather should. When she gets older you should bring her to me for some training. I would very much love to have a pupil again. I was thinking of Goku, but he seems far more powerful as is than I could ever possibly teach him."

"There's still some lessons he can learn from you master. He has a problem with control. Then again you're not exactly a prime example." She muttered the last bit narrowing her eyes from over her shoulder. She'd seen more destruction before, but never on accident.

"Nevertheless the kids are always welcome to my island. I get rather lonely when it's just Turtle and I. I've been meaning to hire a cleaning lady… someone to keep me company, cook my meals, and such."

The name Launch, popped into Ryanna's head but she dismissed it. Now wasn't the time to bring in new faces… not just yet.

"You know, I've been thinking. With all of us partaking in this hunt… wouldn't it be nice to share a wish from the dragon. Find something that will benefit us all."

"What are you suggesting, Ryanna?" Intrigued by her statement Roshi turned to her fully. "What would you have us wish for?"

"Well-"

~Meanwhile~

The group of the younger generation stood in the distance of the crumbled castle. Radditz and Vegeta had gone all out assuring their own victory by leveling any ally the Emperor had on his side. "Do you think we overdid it a bit Vegeta?"

"Nonsense, we simply did a thorough job. Besides it's not like the guy's dead or anything… just powerless." Vegeta looked down at the ball in his hand. "We got what we came for, it's time we returned."

"Neh, Radditz, what should we wish for?" Bulma asked a little meek beside him her fingers twirling together shyly.

"I thought you already had a wish in mind for yourself. It was your idea after all."

"I did, but," she eyes him her cheeks blushing. "It's a stupid wish. In fact, I don't think I need the dragon balls anymore to achieve it."

"Really, that's great," he takes her hands smiling supportively. "I'm glad you're not relying on them. I like it when someone uses their own power to achieve their goals."

Bulma nearly passed out from the amount of joy flowed in her heart from earning Radditz' approval. She knew right then and there she was making the right decision by not using her wish.

"Hey Bulma, are you hot? Your cheeks are all red." Goku inquired floating slowly above on his nimbus cloud.

"No, no, no, nothing like that Goku. Trust me, I'm just fine." She giggles linking her hand in Radditz's. The elder Saiyan blushed but didn't object. In fact his fingers encased in hers and he shared her smile. From behind him Goku heard a loud empty sigh. Poor Yamcha.

~FF~

The celebration for completing the dragon ball hunt began. With Bulma's connections, and Chichi's growing cooking skills, all the women managed to put together a feast that reveled against even those of the ancient Greeks and Romans. The moment the food hit te tables hands snatched out grabbing like hungry wolves, the men, particularly the Saiyans, devouring anything that appealed to the eye.

After the food was done the group gathered around the shining orbs that pulsed with power ready to be released. "Are you guys sure?"

"Ryanna if it wasn't for you we would have never completed the task so fast, and besides from what Master Roshi tells me you have a really good wish that will benefit us all. So I say go for it!" Bulma gave a thumbs up.

Ryanna eyed the people around. All except for Vegeta she received looks of approval. She nodded once and gulped. She unfolded the piece of paper in her hands and cried out to the heavens. "Arise Shenron, I summon your forth to make my wish come true!"

Sprouting with power and golden light the balls screamed to life. The beams of light from each ball shot into the air curling about each other before forming the face of Shenron, his body stretching across the dark cloudy sky. Lightning thrashed around him showing the true depths of his power.

"You have awakened me from my slumber, speak now and I shall grant you one wish."

"Yes, Shenron, I want to make a wish of unity." She raises the paper up. Please put this mark on all those present.. and to those whom we deem members of our group! So long as we welcome them in our hearts they will bear this mark, and forever be a part of us. This will be the symbol of our friendship, and our team, the Z Fighters!"

"As you ask so shall it be." With a grumble she watched as Shenron's eyes glowed a deep crimson red. She could hear the shivering gasps of those seeing the dragon for the first time in their lives. She too felt very intimidated by the sheer size and power of this supposed god of the Namekien world.

"Your wish has been granted, I leave you now." Shenron spoke his form diverting back into the seven lowing orbs before sprinting across the sky like shooting stars. The sky remained dark, but the clouds lifted.

Ryanna admired her own body checking for the mark.

"Where is it?" Bulma asked, checking her own body as well. She pulled down her shirt a little and gasped. "Why is it there?"

Ryanna turned and peeked into her own shirt and smiled. "Hmmm it's over the heart. That's another sign of deep friendship." She turned to the group welcoming Bardock when her came to her side. "Everyone here is now an official Z fighter. Back in my time you and the others that you created bonds with created this name for your team. I wished to reawaken the same deep growing bond I felt amongst lifelong friends in my past."

"Truly a worthy wish for Shenron's power. I believe he was happy to grant something so noble." Roshi stroked his shirt where he knew his own mark rested. "The legends passed down speak of men using it for their own greed, but this is a definite change of pace and a far better choice than any of our selfish wishes could compare to."

"Well Said, Master," Bardock spoke bowing to him. "You truly are as wise as my wife speaks of."

"Oh, no, no I'm nothing but a humble fighter myself Bardock." He laughed sheepishly.

"I hate to interrupt this bonding moment," Gohan spoke up from behind the pack. "When the dragon left I noticed something going off in your bag Vegeta." Gohan handed the scouter to Vegeta, the young prince sliding it over his ear and eye before clicking a button.

"This is Prince Vegeta, what do you want?" Vegeta spoke in his affirming voice.

"Prince, no matter how much it's explained I still can hardly believe it." Yamcha whispered to Puar.

"We've actually made some friends here Yamcha, I say wherever they're from it's a better change of pace than staying out alone in the desert.

"True enough, and I kind of like the idea of being a part of a team." Yamcha pried open his tunic admiring his mark. "I'll definitely enjoy this."

"What did you say!" Vegeta shouted suddenly gripping his communicator so tight it threatened to break. "How dare they, don't start anything without me I'm heading back now!" Vegeta turned it off by tightening his grip and crushing the scouter with his bare hand

"What is it Vegeta, What's wrong?" Ryanna asked her eyes wide with fear from how upset Vegeta looked.

"Frieza's father, King Cold, has just declared war on the Saiyans. He's uniting his people and telling us to meet him on Planet Meat where we put Frieza to rest for good. He's determined to avenge his son's death."

"You're joking!"

"I know this isn't the best of times, Ryanna, Bardock, but this is not a matter we can just push away. I must ask you both to return to Planet Vegeta with me."

Bardock gasped his hands clenched at his sides. Ryanna held her mouth her body trembling at the thought, "War."

_**Woot another chapter done! Took longer than I expected but here it is. THE PLOT THICKENS… Next Chapter: No Saiyan Left Behind.**_


	10. No Saiyan Left Behind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

Author's Note: I'm such a bad author! I forgot to set up an age chart. If you look at the original Dragon Ball Series When Goku first goes to the tournament he's supposed to be twelve, and yet later on in the Z series Bulma says she's known Goku since he was five years old, which is kind of impossible so here are the ages I'm putting them at.

Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha- currently 16

Goku- Currently 10

Krillen- Currently 11

Mirai- Currently 1 week

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

**Chapter ****10:**_** No Saiyan Left Behind**_

Bardock admired the small Island house with as much worry as he did with approval. A quiet out of the way island was the best surroundings for his sons in this particular time. Though he worried about being separated from his children, particularly his nearly newborn girl, Bardock knew he was doing the right thing by leaving them on Earth along with his wife. "Are you sure you'll be alright here angel?"

"Don't ask me that, you're he one practically forcing me to stay. Why do you have to be so pig headed about the situation? You could at least take Radditz with you!"

"He's starting a new life here, Ryanna, as are you, Mirai and Kakarott. The four of you belong here, and protect yourselves." He touched her cheek stroking it. "Vegeta is not your home. You were not born and raised there, you have no reason to protect it now that you're here."

"By birth or by genetic replication I am a Saiyan! I have every right to go with and help! I'm the first super Saiyan in a thousand years remember."

"You're also a new mother. Mirai is still young and needs you. I don't know how long I will be gone and it won't do Mirai any good if both of her parents leave her here." He strokes her cheek his insides torn apart as tears pooled around his fingertips. "Don't cry, if there's one thing I can't stand it's your tears. That's fighting dirty."

"You can see the future Bardock. I know you saw something that's making you keep me here! I know it!" She saw Bardock's eyes darken and the words she spoke rang even truer. "Don't lie to me anymore. Don't hide things from me." She grasped the hands on her cheeks and pulled them down. "Tell me.

He pried himself away turning his back to his mate and wife. The cool ocean breeze blew back his bangs and he closed his eyes taking in the peaceful moment. "This war will be the death of our King."

Ryanna gasped and her eyes go black with worry. "King Vegeta, you're joking."

"No, his son will not be able to pry away the grief. At the sight of his father's death he will achieve a new level of power and destroy King Cold, but he will also go mad with power. Even you will not be able to stop him."

"Bardock, are you saying Vegeta will kill everything… even his own men?"

"There is one hope… I plan to try to use my powers to help. Over the past few years I've learned how to share my visions, and control them. When Vegeta goes mad, I plan to place the image of our daughter in his mind, and speak to him. Hopefully it will work...if not I could very well lose my life."

Ryanna choked her heart falling and breaking at her feet. "You can't." She whispered and trembled not believing a single word of it. "You won't… it will work. You'll make it work!"

Bardock turned back to her and slid a hand over her face once again. "Did I ever tell you the real reason I still call you Angel?"

She shook her head, "I just overheard you talking to Plenthor. Saying how I dropped out of the sky like one."

"That may have been how it started, but the truth lies far deeper than that. Angels, in the Saiyan Legends, are being of elite power, and pure beings. They come from lands far beyond our sight, and offer retribution to those straying down a dark path. You're my angel, Ryanna. You not only saved my life, but the lives of my people. You made us join together and defeat our life long enemy Frieza, and help us to start a new, more productive life. You gave us retribution as a proud race of people."

As the tears continued to pool a smile began to form around Ryanna's lips. "Retribution, what nonsense is that?"

"It's all true, and if you were to ask any soul on Planet Vegeta they will tell you the same." He kissed her forehead. "You may have Super Saiyan Power, but it was your heart that truly saved us all. King Cold knows you're the key reason Frieza fell, and he will be after you. You protected us, now it's our turn to protect you."

"Bardock, how can I say no to that. Just promise me you'll stay safe. Promise me that even if your bones are broken and your bruises large you'll scavenge your way back to me."

Bardock smiled and kissed his mate long and warm taking in the love he felt pool from being and into his heart. "I promise"

~FF~

Bardock strolled up to the space pod his shoulders hunched from the deep tension and suspense of going out into space again, He hadn't stepped foot off of Planet Earth since his arrival years ago, and yet the familiarity was like slipping on an old glove. The feel of it was almost new, but it fit as it should.

"Father," Bardock heard his eldest son's voice causing him to pause in front of the ship. "Are you sure you don't wish for me to come with?"

"You're your own man now Radditz. However, I cannot allow you to come, not when you just started a new life here, one I know you'll enjoy to the fullest." He turned and looked into his eyes ebfore admiring his son up and down. "I've never been one for sentimental moments Radditz, before Ryanna came into our lives the only conversation we ever held longer than thirty seconds was about training. I never held you as a babe as I had with your brother and sister, I never coddled, I never embraced, and I never truly accepted you as I should have."

"Are you getting sentimental on me now?" Radditz tried hard not to let the smirk spread, but the twitch on the corner of his mouth was too fitting.

"Maybe, but war can do that to a man," Bardock pressed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Or a woman. You take care of that Bulma. She's a good friend to Ryanna."

"Yes sir, and you take care of yourself. Don't get killed."

Bardock nodded and hesitated before embracing his son hard slapping his back a few times before pulling back blushing. "Don't tell anyone we did that."

"Not a word," Radditz promised with a blush of his own.

~FF~

Radditz watched the sky as two glowing dots disappeared into the clear blue sky. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he let his feet float up and off the ground. "I'll leave things in your hands then, father."

He twisted his body in the direction of west city and flew off to Capsule Corps where Bulma was waiting for him. The freedom of flying would give him the opportunity to commute between Roshi House and Capsule Corps. As it was Grandpa Gohan was temporarily staying at Roshi's with his mother to help watch Mirai while she and Master Roshi continued his brother's training.

He had training of his own to do as well. He couldn't fall behind even if he was living in the city. Determined to do so, the moment he landed he greeted Yamcha who sipped tea with Oolong, compliments of Mrs. Briefs. He then proceeded to make his way through the maze that was Capsule Corp and find his girlfriend. "Bulma, Bulma are you here?"

He opened the door to the wide open living room. He spotted Mr. Brief sitting on the couch, a cup of tea in front of him and a mechanism of some sort in his hands. "Mr. Briefs," Radditz spoke and the scientist lifted his head and smiled big.

"Ah, Radditz my boy, come, come inside and take a look at this. I've just added a new line of communication in your scouter thingy."

"Did you?" suddenly intruiged Radditz sat across from him. "How does it work?"

"Well you see this screen that normally projected a person's life fore energy? Well now with this new selection you can get video feed from whoever you're connected to."

"No kidding?"

"I haven't tested it yet, but the way it works is that this wire sends out a signal which goes to its target, that target then sends out a signal of it's own sort of using an echo location method to use vibrations and movement to create an image on your screen."

"That's amazing. You really are a genius Professor." Radditz took the scouter in hand and admired it. The still of the earpiece was warped a little to incorporate the added wiring needed, but aside from that it looked the same.

"You should take it to that mother of yours. With your father going off to war she'll be a worry wart. This way she can keep tabs on him without letting him know eh?" He winked and took a large gulp of his tea. "Ah, that's good stuff."

"Not sure if she'll use it, but that was thoughtful of you. Thanks." He set the device down and folded his hands and propped his chin on them. "I need to ask you for a favor professor, if you have the time."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to make a gravity machine."

~Meanwhile~

"Who is this weirdo?" Goku asked looking at the weird little boy with his head trapped in the sand. Yanking on his legs he propped the kid up and out revealing his shiny bald head and monk attire.

Krillen! Ryanna yelled in her heart smiling big as she recognized him immediately. His short chibi appearance, and squinting eyes hardly change over the years. "Well aren't you a cutie?" Ryanna smiled as she walked out with a pitcher of lemonade. She had been ready to hand it to Master Roshi and Goku, but with the new guest she set the pitcher down and walked over to greet him. Krillen took a moment to blush and admire the beauty before clearing his throat and turning to Roshi to make his greetings.

"Master Roshi, my name is Krillen. I've come all the way from a tiny village in the East so that I may train with you."

"Have you now, I assume you've come with a convincing detail of why I should train you. After all, I don't train just any young boy who appears on my doorstep."

Krillen looks to Ryanna and Goku then pulls the Master aside before handing him a magazine. The Master squealed and snatched taking a moment to skim through the pages laughing excitedly.

"What's he showing Master Roshi?" Goku asked his mother looking widely confused.

"It's a girl magazine, Goku. When you get older you tend to obsess over strange things. That's just Master Roshi's hobby." Good thing she was already used to his lecherous behavior. She hoped Goku never steps into that path.

"After careful consideration I have decided to take you on as my pupil. However, I must ask you to find me a young lady whom will help you with your first lesson. He looks over at Goku. "Goku use your nimbus cloud and take this boy out to help search."

Goku looked to his mother for approval. At the nod of her head he grinned and called for his Nimbus cloud. Ryanna pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to Goku. "Here, try to find this girl. I believe she's to the Master's liking."

Krillen blinked as he held on tight to Goku so he wouldn't fall off the cloud. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widen at the sketch of a beautiful blue haired maiden. "Wow, she's perfect. Do you know where she is?"

"No, not exactly. I just heard she's been in some trouble as of late and I think she'd be better off taking shelter here for a while." She points in the general direction. "If I remember correctly she's been wandering from town to town somewhere in the Yozaru district near the railroads."

"Okay mom we'll do our best to find her." He waves and nimbus takes off. Ryanna sighed and runs a hand through her hair.

"Be careful," she whispered and sighed again. Two new friends for the Z gang, and yet Ryanna felt her excitement falling flat. She worried for Bardock and Vegeta. She worried for the Planet that had become a second home to her. She worried what would happen if Bardock's predictions came true and she'd be left a widow with three kids to raise alone. Her heart wanted to rip in two. "Bardock, come back to me soon!"

_**Woot, another chapter done! I'll be posting with every chance I get. I'm trying to type up multiple chapters at once so I can make the updates a lot quicker but with an already heavy plate it's hard to balance. Never fear though I won't quit writing! I enjoy it too much **_

_**Next Chapter: Returning Bloodshed. **_


	11. Returning Bloodshed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-17 years old

Goku- 11 years old

Krillen- 12 years old

Mirai- 1 year old

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

**Chapter ****11**_**: Returning Bloodshed. **_

The emptiness of space shined overhead as the cries of battle stung his ears. Bardock felt the wound on his arm seeping hot heavy blood, but he refused to give in. The Saiyans were overpowering the Ice-jins with their numbers, but the Ice-jins kept up the forward attack, with the King and his son Lord Cooler as their trump cards.

If things didn't change soon he felt the morale of his men would crumble and they would lose this battle. He looked to the fallen comrades and anger boiled inside him. How could this have happened? How could the Ice-jins be so greedy and power obsessed that they had to challenge the Saiyans with every fiber of their being. Though it stirred his blood to be in battle again, his heart just wasn't in it. To himself Bardock wanted nothing else but to be at his quiet little home in the mountains of Earth, with his wife and kids.

The battle had gone on for too long. It seemed every time they gained a little the Ice-jins pushed out even more. The battles became dispersed, one at a time the Ice-jins fought to the brink of death, then retreated, and then came back again with stronger forces giving the Saiyans little reprieve time.

It had nearly been a year since he left Earth, and he wondered now if Ryanna thought him to be dead. "Ryanna, don't lose faith. Stay safe." Bardock raised his head and looked into the eyes of his new opponent, Lord Cooler.

"Bardock, father of Radditz, and mate to the one responsible for killing my brother." Coller chuckled his tail scraping the ground as blasts of energy surrounded them from the battle. Instead of creating a hectic surroundings it was as if the battle secluded them, giving them the privacy needed for this talk.

"Your brother was a fool. By starting this war you're just as foolish. What do you hope to accomplish other than a ransack of bloodshed and endless humiliation?"

"Revenge," Cooler laughed. "I look forward to seeing you and that woman of yours wriggle with pain. I look forward to grabbing that girl and showing her the kind of agony a true Ice-jin can inflict."

"You'll find yourself on the wrong end of her power. She's a Super Saiyan, the first in a thousand years, and were she here she'd have already wiped you from this plane of existence."

"Sadly, she's not. How curious." Cooler laughed letting his tail raise and thwack the ground creating a crater around it. "Where is that little roach hiding?"

"Like I'd ever tell you!" Bardock screamed and launched himself into battle. His fist connected hard to Cooler's cheek bending and breaking the bone there. Cooler stumbled back not expecting such power from him. Word had gotten out that he had softened over the years, but it seemed those words were untrue. If anything he'd gotten stronger.

"Impressive." Cooler wipes the blood from his lip andlicked it. Bardock snarled in disgust.

"You think that's impressive, wait til you see this." Bardock flexed his musces his eyes turning a blinding white. "I have been saving this for your father, but you'll do. AHHHH!" Bardock screamed out his power shooting through the roof of the surrounding scouters causing them to explode. Onlookers froze in shock as the level of Super Saiyan, a level only Ryanna had ever experienced now flashed into that of her mate.

"Impossible!" Cooler shouted as the gold light enveloped him and the surrounding combatants.

Bardock powered himself higher and higher his eyes going teal and his hair flickering up in a golden flame. He relaxed his body letting the transformation settle into place. He raised a hand gripping it into a fist. "For my family, and for the Saiyan race I will destroy you cooler!"

"I don't care if you are a Super Saiyan, I will destroy you!" Cooler shouted back his initial shock erased from his face as he shot forward, the two of them clashing fists creating a blinding light that exploded on impact.

~Earth~

"Bardock!" Ryanna sat up with a shot her face pale and damp. She felt the cool ocean breeze from her window making her shiver. She took a moment to calm herself before getting up and shutting it. "Just a dream. Damn it, what's taking you so long Bardock. Why aren't you home already?"

She looked up at the moon, the full circle breaching her eyes and she thanked god she remembered to always wear her bluntz band. The last thing she needed was to go ape and destroy Master Roshi's comfy little home.

She heard the cry of her baby and sighed softly. "You can't sleep either huh Mirai?" She walked to the crib and slid her one year old comfortably in the cook of her arm. "There, there, momma's here." She smiled and pushed the ruffle of black hair away from her baby's face. "So cute."

"Mom?" She heard Goku's voice in the doorway and looked over. She smiled to see him rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the oversized t shirt he was using for pajama's hanging down over his feet. "did you have another nightmare?"

"Yes, but I'm alright Goku." She slid back into bed with Mirai still in tow and patted the bed beside her. "Want to sleep here and keep me company?" Goku didn't hesitate to climb into bed and curl up beside her under her free arm.

"Mom, you don't think the reason you keep having these nightmares is because you think dad is gonna-" Goku gulped hard, "die, do you?"

"No, Goku, but I won't lie. I do have my doubts. As powerful as your father is, even he's not invincible." She rocked Mirai in one arm and stroked Goku's hair with the other. "I know in my heart he's still alive. Call it a gut feeling, but I don't believe your father will die without a fight."

"I wish he hadn't gone alone. We should have gone with him. Master Roshi and Grandpa Gohan could have watched Mirai for us."

"Oh, I know Goku, but your father was adamant that we stay here til the war blows over. He feels better knowing we're lightyears away from battle. That way he can concentrate on fighting, and not on worrying about us."

"Don't worry mom, even if those Ice people were here, I'd protect you and Mirai!" Goku said with full confidence, his tail wagging happily in the air. It brought a warm smile to her face.

"I know you would, Kakarott." She kissed his forehead using his affectionate Saiyan name. "I know you would."

~The following day~

Roshi dodged a lump of oatmeal as Mirai launched it with that forever growing strength of hers. "Wowie, any faster and she could pitch for the American Baseball Team."

"She's growing stronger every day. As are all my children." Ryanna flipped a pancake as Launch cut up fresh fruits for a salad.

"That Goku is the cutest thing. I had so much fun watching him try to read the book Master Roshi gave him."

"Goku has been struggling with his studies. I don't think he has the mental capacity of a scholar. In fact I know he doesn't. He's better at using his fists."

"Like father like son," Launch giggled.

"Speaking of Goku, Where has he and Krillen disappeared to? They're normally always here for breakfast."

"I gave them an extra task for them to finish before breakfast." Master Roshi explained. "Goku had been slacking on his training. The boy lacks a little discipline."

"He's strong, but I agree he lacks control of his power. He needs to learn there is more to fighting than having power." Ryanna placed a plate of pancakes in front of Roshi making him lick his lips and laugh happily.

"Oh, yummy, you ladies spoil me so." He chowed down chewing big fat bites of the stack of pancakes.

"We're back!" Krillen shouted running into view and sniffing around. "Food smells great."

"Master Roshi we finished the task you asked for." Goku announced raising the big plastic bag in front of him. "We swam all the way to the mainland for it just like you asked." The plastic was damp by the tight tie kept from any water leaking in.

"Woo wee that was fast boys." Roshi grabbed the bag, opened it, and snickered. "Perfect, that's exactly what I needed thank you boys." Roshi stood and pulled out the objects holding them out to the women. "Here you go ladies, a gift from Master Roshi to you. You ladies have done such a fine job taking care of me and my house I felt a little celebration at the beach was in order."

The swimsuit bikinis were matching designs with different colors. Roshi handed a blue and yellow one to Launch, and a green and white one to Ryanna. The girls placed them up against themselves smiling. "Wow, Master Roshi these are great." The design wasn't too ludicrous. Knowing Master Roshi she was expecting a thong suit. However the pretty design covered all the essentials and really did look like it would accent the best parts of her body.

"I had them ordered from my catalogue. I felt they would really accent those beautiful bodies of yours." Master Roshi's nose began to bleed slightly from the thought of watching his two lady maids strutting about the beach in them, splashing water on each other and making kissy faces his direction. "Heh, heh."

"These pancakes are great mom!" Goku said with a full mouth finishing off the pancakes Roshi had started. The Old mastered wailed about his breakfast and chased Goku around. Ryanna laughed and folded the bathing suit heading upstairs.

"_Ryanna…" _

The swimsuit fell to her feet as she heard Bardock's voice ring in her ears. "Bardock."

_The surroundings of Roshi house disappeared and it was almost as if she were being transported to Planet Meat. The battlefield was desolate with bodies of Ice-jin and Saiyans alike. Smoke rose in pillars and the scent of blood filled her nose. She saw familiar faces lined up in a row along a mountain wall with tall powerful Ice-jin forces surrounding them. There had to be no more than 20 or 30 saiyans left alive. _

"_You lot have fought bravely, particularly you Bardock. You Super Saiyan Powers proved mighty against my son Cooler. For that you will be punished for. The rest of you have a chance for redemption. Plea for your lives, and swear allegiance to my forces, and I will set you free." King Cold laughed with a cruel smirk displayed across his face. _

"_I would rather die than join you, you slime! I will not be taken into submission by your filthy lot again!" She heard Prince Vegeta shout in the middle of the group his head held high and his body lined with bruises, his arms and legs distorted from broken bones. What had happened to him?" _

"_A pity, but you Prince Vegeta are not to be put to death. Instead you and Bardock here will be sentenced to 100 years of daily torture. Every day you will feel pain, and anguish, and you will beg for death but I will not give it to you."_

"_Why?" Bardock whispered his voice harsh and trembling with failure. He had fought so hard just to come up short once again. "We do you no good left alive." _

"_Oh but you do, for as much as I hate you, there is one person in this galaxy that I hate even more. Right now you two are the only ones who know where she is." _

_Bardock's eyes widened. "Ryanna…" _

"_Exactly, tell me where she is, and I'll grant you your swift death." _

"_NO!" _

"NO!" Ryanna screamed holding her head and falling to her knees. Goku jumped from his place at the table and ran straight to his mother. Mirai wailed in fear of the loud protest of her mother's screams.

"Mom! Mom what is it?"

"Bardock… Bardock no, how did this happen?"

"Ryanna what is it? Is Bardock dead?" Roshi hurried over helping her to her feet and setting her on the couch.

"No," she shook her head. "They're gonna torture him." She raised her head tears pooling down her cheeks. "They're gonna torture him to get to me."

Roshi's face went from shock to serious. He looked back at Launch. "Launch call Capsule Corp. Tell Radditz and Bulma to come here immediately."

Ryanna continued to cry the pain in her heart so great she felt she would die. "I can't let them find me here. I can't let them destroy what we've started." She raised her head her eyes fierce and angry now. "I'm going… I'm going to King Cold!"

_**Dun, dun, DUN!**_

_**Next Chapter: Raising Mirai**_


	12. Raising Mirai

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-17 years old

Goku- 11 years old

Krillen- 12 years old

Mirai- 1 year old

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

A/N: Sorry I've been taking so long with the updates… it's that time of year -_- Merry Christmas!

**Chapter ****12:****Raising Mirai**

He wished there was some way to talk her out of it, but Radditz knew when Ryanna made up her mind to do something she just went ahead and did it. "How do you know the vision is real? It could be your imagination and worries making you think all that." He tried to persuade with reason, but found it like trying to talk to a brick wall.

"It could be, and who knows it just might be, but I'm not taking that chance Radditz. I made a vow to your father. A vow I promised to be with him until death do us part and as silly as it may be to you Saiyans I and my human mind and heart won't back out."

"Far be it for me to put a stick in your pot, but honestly you're just going to put yourself in danger, leaving Kakarott and I to take care of our baby sister, and left worrying about you and dad." Radditz threw back at her running his hands through his hair. Much to Ryanna's dismay Bulma had convinced Radditz to cut his hair to a manageable length with barely breached his shoulders. He didn't look like a Saiyan anymore, and for some reason it just pissed her off.

"You can't deny it Radditz, you know something's wrong. Your father would never take this long without contacting me."

"Communications may be down. I tried using the scouter the adapted professor gave me and I couldn't get a picture of his location."

"That just makes me worry more. I'm sorry I just can't stay here. I should have gone with him in the first place."

Radditz sighed and plopped down into a seat at the table. "Fine, I can't stop you. I wish I could go with, but someone has to stay here and make sure this family stays safe."

Ryanna winced at the layered guilt Radditz was piling on her. "Look let's say if you don't hear from me in oh, a month, then you know something's wrong okay?"

"Not helping, mom." Radditz grumbled shifting his weight so his head leaned on his fist.

Ryanna sighed and took Radditz tight in her arms. "God I remember when you were such a little thing." She stroked his short hair pouting. "Spunky, hot headed… not to mention a full head of hair."

"Ryanna… Mom… stop, look I won't stop you." He pulls back and holds her shoulders. "I'm a Saiyan too, so I know you're suffering without dad around. It's a mating thing, I get it."

"You'll take care of your brother and sister for me then? Keep an eye on them,"

"I'll keep both eyes on them, and my senses will always be searching for yours and dad's return." He kisses her forehead and pulls away completely holding a thumbs up. "Now go kick some Ice-jin butt!"

Ryanna's face spread with a grin and she held out a thumbs up to match his. "I'll be back before you know it."

~FF~

God she was insane! She hated traveling through space. The queasiness in her belly just made her anxiety worse. She could feel the strong pull of the Saiyan blood in her and its willingness to fight out whatever was lurking behind the cloudy atmosphere of Planet Mete.

As she got closer a signal was transmitted to her and she furrowed her eyebrows trying to configure it. Her landing lights blinked. "I need to make my descent… better just go to the coodinates." She inserted the coordinates and lounged back as the pod shot down with vibrating speed. She could barely make out the battlefield area, large pockets of charred explosions. Her eyes scan the surrounding area and her breath catches when the engines on her space pod suddenly fail and she starts to crash land.

"Whoa! Whoa! Too fast!" She tried to touch the controls but they burned from the fast entrance. "Not even my cooling panels are working." Thinking fast she thrust her body forward into the burning plate but she releases herself from the burning pod. She lets the burning metal seer down to the Planet as she babied her burns by blowing on the red skin. "That was close. What could have done that?"

A flare of energy brought her downward and Ryanna lowered herself down the to planet's surface. She looked around ad was surprised to find a small alcove of makeshift homes. Was it a settlement? Ryanna could vaguely remember that the planet had been wiped of any civilization. However fires were burning, and she could smell assembly slight whiff of food in the air.

"Angel!" The familiar voice rnag in her ears making her feel out for the owner's energy. When she latched onto the signal she darted for it wrapping her arms around her mate. He smelled of sweat and blood but she didn't care.

"Bardock!"

"You shouldn't have come." Even as he said it he gripped her tight to him. "Now you're trapped here as well."

"Trapped?

~Meanwhile on Earth~

"Mama." Little Mira spoke in a soft voice her covers tucked to her chin as her brothers surrounded her by the crib. She welcomed the comfort, but longed for the soft soothing voice of her mother who would sing and rock her to sleep. Goku too felt the missing links in their family and he tried his best to keep his sister happy and comfortable.

"She's with father defeating the enemy. Remember the stories she told you, about Frieza and her becoming a super Saiyan. Well She went off to fight, and defeat the bad guys."

Goku would get no response, but merel a wide sad look from his baby sister's large brown eyes.

"Of course she'll come back." Goku assured her sitting upright his face bright and happy. "When she does she'll tell us lots of stories and show us the big moves she used to take out those ice-jins. Same with father, he'll be back with her… and Vegeta too."

"Veggie," her eyes go soft and dreamy. "Veggie." Her voice soft and cute as it drifted off to dream land. Radditz tucked her in tighter before plucking up his little brother and scooting him out the room.

"It's your bed time too, Kakarott."

"Okay, are you going to train with me and Krillen tomorrow?"

"No, I'll be watching over Mirai for the time being. With mom and dad gone, I'm responsible for her well-being."

"Grandpa Gohan and Launch are here for that. They're good people, Radditz, we can trust them with her."

"That's not the issue here Kakarott, someone's going to have to train her. She's already shown some pre-mental progress in her Saiyan power. I need to do some readings and see where her power level is at so I can decide a good plan for her."

Goku sighed, the lot of what his brother was speaking about sounding like gibberish to him. He knew how to fight, he knew the basics, and he had strength, and in his mind you didn't need all those numbers and figures to be a good fighter. "Whatever you say."

Unknown to her brothers, Mirai listened in from her small bed. She wasn't dumb, she may be young but she knew when she was being lied to. Her brothers worried for her mother and father… they worried about raising her, about training her, and everything that normally mommies and daddies would worry about. She looked out the window gazing at the moon and the space that surrounded it.

"Mama, Papa, Veggie." Come home soon, she added in her mind. Come home soon.

~On Planet Mete~

"What do you mean I'm stuck here? What happened to the battle?"

"It's been over for years now, Angel. The Ice-jins have lost, but there's no way for us to return home."

"How, why, I don't understand?" Ryanna was on the verge of pulling her own hair out. "What's causing this?"

"We don't know," Bardock admitted. There's something interfering with all electronic usage. No spaceship, transmitter, nor even a scouter works here anymore. It's an unexplained phenomenon. As the scientific genius I would hope you have some theory at least."

"Electrical cut off… signal interference… have you checked the atmosphere in every part of the planet? Maybe there's an electrical field in the atmosphere."

"An electrical field, what do you mean?" It was Vegeta who asked. Three years older, and all the more handsome, the Saiyan prince stood tall and proud and the leader of his tribe of Saiyan warriors.

"It's like a giant electrical storm." Picking up a stick she draws lines in the dirt signifying the planet and then the atmosphere surrounding it. She knew how the system worked in her head, but explaining it to a bunch of fist pumping Saiyans was like trying to teach kindergartens the scientific method. "You see every living thing contains atoms, neutrons and electrons. An electrical current occurs when the electrons in the atmosphere go at speed so fast that they circle the entire planet like a barrier." It wasn't exactly the truth but was better than going into detail about a charge separation in a cloud, and about negative and positive regions. "The strength or intensity of the electric field is directly related to the amount of charge buildup in the clouds."

"I see, do you know how we can break this barrier?" A group of the Saiyans gathered to listen in.

"It's a long shot… but we would need a ship to carry all of us at once."

"We don't have one… most of the ships were damaged on the attempted flights home."

"Then we have no choice. We need to collect all the materials we can and put together a new ship. It may take a while, but I'm confident we can get it done."

She didn't waste any time, Bardock smiled as he watched his wife take charge immediately. He found it strange, and yet comforting to see that the Saiyans willingly followed her orders. She spoke with an affirmative tone, and yet he knew her to be gentle and kind, and so un-Saiyan-like.

He followed orders along with her, gathering equipment and pieces of wreckage and gathered them up into a pile. It took most of the day, but with luck she'd have something running within a week, and then they could get home to their families. He thought of little Mirai, tucked into bed. The last time he saw his baby girl she was barely a newborn… and now she'd be walking and talking, and beginning to get a feel for constant movement for battle. Her temper would awaken, and soon she would unleash hell upon any who trespassed upon her path. He wished he'd be thee in time to see her bothers get a load of the hell a true female Saiyan can unleash.

~ On Earth~

The morning fast approached and Gohan slipped on the scouter and set his baby sister up on her feet. "There we go Mirai. Easy does it now." He backed away letting her stand on her own two feet. She wobbled a little but the show of pure determination on her face let him know she wouldn't fall. "Good girl."

He pressed the scouter button. Numbers flashed up at an alarming rate making his eyes widen. She was already passed a normal power level… and for a moment he though the power would breach 1000 but it stopped, resting at 970. "Wow, your power is even higher than mine as a kid. This could be interesting."

"Radditz!" Goku rushed over carrying the empty tray from his daily training. Master Roshi had some of the weirdest techniques, but he could already tell they were receiving strong results. He was already learning how to control his energy when handling day to day activities, and Krillen, his best friend, was growing stronger and stronger everyday.

"What's the matter, Kakarott?"

"Nothing, I just want to see Mirai do the Kamehameha."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was taught by Master Roshi Mirai also learned how! Mom even witnessed it!"

"She's still too young for thatdon't you thi-"he paused as the numbers on his socuter shot up. He slowly turned his head and his eyes widened as his baby sister was casted in a white aura her hands bundled together. "Mirai…"

"HA!" her squeak of a voice shouted and from her hands a burst of bright blue energy shot between the two boys and released in the sky. Radditz felt the hairs on his arms singeing and he quickly jumped away from the light source.

"Su-Sugoi," he had no other way to express his shock. He slowly turned his head from the bright light to his sister who now plopped herself back on the ground and clapped her hands thoroughly happy with herself.

"Where's a video camera when you need one?" Goku laughed.

_**Wah-oh seems lke Mirai is gonna be a handful. Will Ryanna really be able to get the Saiyans off Planet Mete? Or will the boys have the trouble of raising little Mirai by themselves? Only one way to find out.. keep on reading!**_

_**Next Chapter: 3 years?**_


	13. Three Years?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-18 years old

Goku- 12 years old

Krillen- 13 years old

Mirai- 2 year old

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

A/N: Sorry I've been taking so long with the updates… it's that time of year -_- Merry Christmas!

**Chapter ****13: 3 Years?**

What was worse than having to take care of a two year old girl? Taking care of a two year old Saiyan girl with unusual powers, that's what, was worse. Everyday Mirai grew the more powerful she came. It was unusual that she would come into such strength at such a young age. She was speaking, and walking as if she'd been doing it for years. Her voice was articulate, but soft and cute like a baby. Radditz wondered if she was some sort of prodigy.

"You must get it from mom's side of the family. No way that all this vocal stuff is from her Saiyan mind."

"I wouldn't jump the gun on that conclusion." Bulma deduced wincing as another explosion rung through causing the house to shake. "The fact that Ryanna is a scientific genius may be partial, but her extraordinary power is definitely from your father's side of the family."

"Yeah, after all Ryanna's not a real Saiyan." Goku agreed his mouth full of rice.

Mirai toddled over letting out a squeal of joy when she reached her older brother. Her hand firmly catching Goku's tail and tugging on it. Goku choked and tried to pull away. He no longer fainted when someone pulled his tail, but it still hurt like the dickens. "Let go Mirai! That hurts!"

Goku lifted her up off the ground as she clutched tightly to the tail. From a small distance Krillen laughed as he walked up to join the bundle of people. "What's the matter, Goku? Sister got your tail?" Krillen chuckled at his own joke earning him a swift whack in the head by Mirai's own tail. "Yeowch!" He held his face patting his foot hard to the ground to keep him from cursing.

"Serves you right," Bulma said taking Mirai herself to give Goku a little breather. She tugs on Mirai's tail lightly making her squeak and whimper. Bulma shook her head at Mirai showing her that pulling a tail was bad. "You just need to give a little discipline." She sets Mirai down and the girl toddles off to find some other amusement.

"You're pretty good with kids." Radditz observed kissing her temple to make her blush. Both Goku and Krillen made faces at the open display of affection.

"You really think so?" Bulma laughed a little holding her cheeks feeling them warm. "Do you think I'll be a good mother some day?" Bulma bat her eyelashes and Radditz' own cheeks lit with some embarrassment.

"Of… of course." He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head feeling his neck. He missed his bushy tail of hair, but he had to admit the short cut looked good, and helped him to blend in with society in West City.

"Goku, let's go babysit your sister. I'd rather endure the ache of her hits rather than watch this display." Krillen walked off with Goku not far behind.

~meanwhile on Planet Mete~

Ryanna couldn't figure out what she was missing. Everything seemed to be going well. The ship was nearly done. The crew was busily working with a spring in their step. However, the prototype she had completed kept failing. Too much time had passed since she'd crash landed on the planet. Ever since she was told the truth of her husband's disappearance her brain and body had been trying to punch a hole through the electrical barrier that surrounded the planet.

"There must be a way to pause it long enough." Ryanna muttered to herself doing her best to sketch her plans into the dirt trying to solve the equations needed. The current has to have a place of weakness… if I can just find out where I can cut it long enough to push us through."

"Angel," Bardock strolled over with a handful of fruit in his arms. His knowledge on Earth had allowed him to harvest the ground for farming and thankfully in the three years fresh ripe trees had grown with some of the most delicious fruit he and his men had ever tasted. "You can't think on an empty stomach." He tossed one at her and she caught it without even looking at him."

"Thank you, Bardock."

"Will you not even look at me?" Bardock knelt beside her and grasped her chin in his smiling. "I haven't seen you in three years."

"Bardock," the retort she had disappeared from her tongue and her eyes went soft. "I did miss you." She sighed and hung her head more. "I should have known the vision I saw was just a bad dream. I just couldn't wait anymore. I couldn't just sit and home and wait to hear that you'd been killed."

"I'm not dead, and I never plan to be until I'm a worthless old man." Bardock knelt beside her, brushing his lips on his mate mark along her collarbone. She felt a tingle in her bones her eyes hazing as she felt her lover's touch.

"Bardock…"

"Angel, my Angel, I can't hold myself back anymore."

Even after all these years, Bardock could still penetrate her body and soul. His voice so thick and rough like an animal's grunt, his breath was heavy and hot breathing on her skin making her shiver. She felt his rough powerful hands stroke her and awake her body. His eye, oh his handsome eyes just staring at her like a goddess, but still overpowering her showing he was the true dominate. She may have been the first to become a super Saiyan, but he was always the top dog.

"I see you're busy reacquainting yourselves." Vegeta's gruff voice interrupted. The two separated, Ryanna blushing and returning to her equations. "Don't let me interrupt; after all, you have a right to indulge."

"Was there something you wanted, Prince Vegeta?" Bardock said, more than a little annoyed.

"Seems one of our scout teams disappeared. They were exploring a hidden cavern."

"A cavern?" This peaked Ryanna's interest. "How long have they been gone?"

"Almost a whole day. They were supposed to return hours ago but I haven't been able to find or reach them."

"Show me," Ryanna insisted getting to her feet. Ignoring her husband's look of annoyance she followed Vegeta to the war room of the Army's ship. Her eyes focused on a map of the surrounding area where the battles had took place.

"It seems the cavern was just on the edge of the battlefield, it's between the two territories so our men sort of waned from there fearing an ambush."

"I see that mouth would be big enough to hide a small scale army, but I doubt many would live there without our knowing. I'll need to see it for myself. There may be more there than originally thought. Put together a small team, will you Vegeta? I'm not entirely confident to go without some back up."

"I don't think less of you for thinking so. I'll get you some men. Bardock, arrange your team, and Nappa's as well. The lot of us will travel down to the cavern and see what's in our midst. Put Axe in charge until we've return."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta," Bardock put a hand to his chest and bowed before exiting the room. Vegeta urged himself closer so to whisper with Ryanna.

"Are you thinking this may have something to do without being trapped here?"

"I'm almost positive. If there some sort of underground channel interference it would explain why I'm not getting the results I want with my prototype."

Vegeta nodded rolling up the back and putting it in his pack. Get what you need for supplies and I'll meet you at the meeting place." He then left her alone with her thoughts. Ryanna wasn't sure what was going on, but it seemed that things were slowly falling into place on the puzzle of the past years her husband and friends had been gone.

She gathered with the team, her mind still wandering and trying to put the pieces together. The trip to the cavern was a long one; on foot it took them a good hour. She didn't want anyone wasting any energy by flying. Whatever lurked in the darkness she was sure was yet another piece to add to her puzzle. Whether or not it would complete it, or perplexed it had yet to be seen.

"I can smell blood." Vegeta sniffed and gagged a little. "It doesn't belong to any Ice-jin or Saiyan. It must belong to the former residents of this planet."

"It's also old blood." Bardock rubbed his fingers across the red dirt sniffing it as well. "It's sunk into the ground."

"Wretched odor," Vegeta covered his mouth. "Makes me sick."

"For a race that liked to kill you sure can't handle the smell of blood very well."

"The blood only smells sweet when it's blood worth spilling."

The smell worsened the deeper they got. The fresh air from the small holes and crevices, which let in natural light, offered enough breathing air to keep them all from suffocating in the stench.

It was then the smell of the blood was welcomed by another, and it was fresh and just as foul. It was the stench of Saiyan blood freshly spilled. "Hurry, they're this way!"

Ryanna rushed ahead her feet and long legs eating up ground. Her stomach churned as they rounded a corner and came across the pile of bodies of her former comrades. "Oh god!"

Like a sacrifice their bodies were flung carelessly in a pile, and below them were stacks upon stacks of rotting corpses that nearly filled the cavern path. Behind her Ryanna could hear the shuddering gasps and gagging of her own team. "What happened here?"

Bardock pushed past and floated up to get a closer examination. That was strange; their bodies didn't have a mark on them. It was as if they'd just dropped dead. At further examination he noticed thin, nearly invisible wires attached to each of the bodies. "What is this?"

"What did you find Bardock?" Ryanna floated up beside him and leaned in examining the wire. "I've never seen wire like this. It's almost…" she reached out to touch and gasped when sparks flew burning her fingertips. "Yeowch!" She sucked on the burned finger then her eyes lit with realization. Could this be the source of the problem?

She let herself fly down to the ground and she paced in front of the piles of corpses her fingers doing math in the air and she began to murmur to herself.

"At currents as low as 60 to 100 mill amperes, about 300-500 mill amperes of direct current is needed to have the same effect." The words she murmured were like gibberish to the people around her, but the more she talked, the calmer the rest of them felt. They were assured that if anyone could solve the mystery, it would be the scientist.

"I love it when she talks like that." Bardock confessed holding his heart. It always gave him a bit of a jolt to hear such talk from her. Though it frazzled his brain, and was completely inappropriate for their current situation, there was no stopping his physical reaction.

Vegeta leaned against the cavern wall watching. He didn't like their current situation one bit. First to be trapped here, and then to have this mystery thrust in their hands, corpses of his men tying into the equation, it made him sick. "What's going on in that brain of yours, Ryanna?"

"Electrons and humanoid decompose." She said with a straight face as if it were the most natural saying in the world. "Bardock, you told me the former residents of this planet were very primitive. They had legends and rituals in which Frieza took an interest in, correct?"

"That's right."

"Would Mortal to God sacrifices be amongst those?"

"What's the point?" Vegeta demanded.

"Have you ever been electrocuted before?" She wanted to know raising her fingers up showing the soft red mark of where she was burned. "The body is an amazing thing Vegeta. We're composed of atoms, protons, neutrons, and electrons. The electrons and the water inside our bodies is what make it possible for humans to be used as a sort of electrical wire. So long as there is an entry point, and an exit point, electricity can flow in and out of our bodies causing our hearts to stop and our bodies to stop functioning. However, if electricity was continuously pumped into our system as a steady flow the blood and functions of our body will preserve slowing the decomposing processes to preserve the body for..." she quickly did math in her head. "Three years!"

She turned to the pile of corpses. "These were sacrifices to the Mete-jin god. Their planet is their god. These wires, are organic, sprung from the earth, they aren't man made. The planet is a living breathing entity!" Ryanna's scientific brain buzzed to life and she circled between panic and euphoria.

"Wait a minute, three years? The Mete-jin were wiped out way before that?" Bardock asked his eyes on the corpses. These decomposing ones look very old, but our men are the freshest of the lot. If you're right, and the sacrifices feed the planet then why hasn't the planet died out, or dried up. The ground's still fertile."

"It must be the battle," Ryanna remembered the vicious battle between Frieza and the Saiyans. "There was so much bloodshed that day it must have fed from it." What Ryanna couldn't get over was that the planet was alive, it was practically breathing! "The ground looks barren but it's still fertile, and it's because the planet chooses to feed us to let us use its soil. The fact we can't get off the planet is because the planet doesn't want us to. It's refusing to let us go, but why, why does it want us here?"

"I think I can answer that," Vegeta suddenly said backing up so he was back to back to her. "After all these years of being desolate, it needs more sacrifices to stay alive."

"How do you," she cut herself off and gasps when she sees hundreds of those wires slide across the cavern floor. It had already snatched up the majority of her team. "Crap!"

"Let's get out of here!" Bardock turned to the source his hands stretching out to blast a hole through the wires. However the energy was sucked up the wires now glowing and wriggling with more life.

"Blasting won't have any effect… it absorbs the energy." Ryanna backs up to the wall, the three of them surrounded. "We're trapped!"

_**Whew, finally done. What a busy week! I hope everybody had Happy Holidays and are planning to PARTY for New Years. **_

_**BTW this chapter was a pain in the ass to write. I had to do a lot of rewriting and editing trying to make sure I won't lose anybody in the speculation and chapter plot. Most of the science is speculation on my part, sort of made up but I wanted to make it believable. Hope it worked. Thanks for being so patient!**_

_**Next Chapter: I have to live on!**_


	14. I have to live on

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-18 years old

Goku- 12 years old

Krillen- 13 years old

Mirai- 2 year old

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

A/N: Sorry I've been taking so long with the updates… it's that time of year -_- HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Chapter ****14: I have to live on!**

The more she struggled, the tighter Goku held onto his baby sister. She fussed and whined and bat her hands knowing full well what was about to happen. "I don't care if you don't like it, you're getting a bath and you're getting it OW! NOW!"

He had to practically shove her in using his biggr form to his advantage. To the outside world she was just a baby, but to Goku she was the enemy. She had strength no kid should have at her age. He felt like he was wrestling his pet alligator into the tub instead of his baby sister.

"Do you need some help in here Goku?" Bulma asked taking the wet naked babe as she waddled her way. Goku was half submerged in the tub trying to figure out when his sister had slipped his hold.

"yeah, why don't you give her a bath?" He pouted and sat croslegged in the water. At that moment Bulma couldn't help but let out a dreamy sigh. The kid was so cute.

"Here, let me show you how a pro does it." She ushered Goku out the tub. She lifted Mirai up making faces at her to make her laugh. "Okay baby you wanna take a bath? Ooh yeah, I know you do. You wanna splash and play and have all sorts of fun, huh?"

With a gentle hand Bulma refilled the tub just enough to have it sit at Mirai's belly. She then proceeded to play and wash at the same time. "The trick is to get her to believe that bathtime is fun, instead of a chore. Then she'll always beg to be bathed instead of running away from it."

She looked back to see Goku had taken off. She sighed again, only this time in frustration. "You can't teach boys anything."

~planet Mete~

Ryanna cursed as she jumped in the air dodging another wire. Now all thee Saiyans were airborn and nearly back to back as the wires slithered like snakes towards them. "Any ideas, gentleman?"

"Us, you're the brains of the operation, Angel." Bardock blasted the wires, despite it only feeding them it did get them to back off enough to adjust their position. "We can't avoid them like this forever."

"What about caving in the ceiling? We could shoot up."

"It could work, or it could backfire and bury us. Who knows how far down we are." She yelped and blasted the wires as they nearly latch onto her leg. "It's better than staying here though. Do it!"

Not needing to be told twice Vegeta flashed with full super Saiyan power. His body glowing with vibrant power. He aimed his hands up and charged a full powerful blast into the ceiling. Rock crumbled and withered from the blast into dust getting sand in his eyes. He shook off the sting to push his energy even further.

"Hurry Vegeta!" Ryanna screamed her back pressed firmly to Bardock's as the two of them became surrounded. She felt Bardock take a firm hold of her hand gripping it tightly.

"Angel, if we don't make it out of here," Bardock began his confession, but found his hand squeezed to the point of breaking.

"Don't say that! We will make it out of here." Ryanna's heart refused to believe otherwise. The swarm of wires now looked more like a huge mass, a hideous beast that threatened to swallow them up. She closed her eyes thinking of her daughter, her beautiful baby Mirai at home with her brothers, so soft and gentle and ready to take on the world. She felt Bardock's presence in her mind and he turned her around and surrounded his arms to cradle her there as they shared the vision. The vision of Earth and it's beautiful rivers and green forests, the thriving life of animals and man, and their family, ever growing and changing and remaining safe, and sound, and always happy.

She could smell the fresh air, feel the cool breeze of the mountains against her cheeks. She could hear the sound of her children's laughter, and the happy voices of her friends. Everyone she had meet and everyone she had known all along had a place deep and warm inside her heart. The Earth itself was a beacon of light for her. It's bright blue atmosphere had greeted her all those years ago. The Earth had cradled little Goku like a big warm crib, and had given him a loving home until she and Bardock could return to him.

She owed the Earth, and all her friends her entire existence. She couldn't die like this. She couldn't let herself die so far from home, away from everything she loved! She kissed her husband letting the taste of him linger before she broke on a gasp.

"I have to live on." Ryanna whispered against her husband's lips. "We have to live Bardock. We have to go home." She kissed him and felt his grip gentle then tighten as he felt the wires brush their bodies. The sting of the shock that surrounded them was barely a tickle as they kept into each other's embrace. In the distance they could hear the fretful cry of Vegeta.

Ryanna could feel her body being invaded, but then something strange began to happen. She could see it, all of it. She opened her eyes and was awakened to the battles of the past, and inside her heart she could hear almost a weeping as the ground became tainted and corrupted by the blood that was spilled.

She could see the Mete-jin, a fretful dictatorship which held a single ruler who enjoyed his power and used it to ensnare the world with fear. Those who became his enemies were tossed into the core as blood sacrifices. Those who obeyed dripped in riches like spoiled children.

_What is this? _She thought. What were these feeling welling up inside her as she watched more and more bloodshed? This terrible heartbreaking, revolting, and gut-wrenching feeling just filled her mind and heart making tears pool in her eyes and poor. Were these memories? Were these feelings and thoughts being shared with her… but by whom… was it the planet? The planet was sharing its memories and feelings? Why?

_Your world is pure._

She heard the voices whisper in her head. How? She wondered.

_I have seen death and destruction. My land torched and stained by the blood of my people, and of those foreign to me. The blood shed had angered me, angered me to the point of where I wonder if there was even a single good soul in the living universe. Now I see, you traveler, and your companion, are both good souls._

There was no distinction of sex in the voice, in fact it wasn't much of a voice at all. It was as if the words were being planted in her head, shown like a script.

Ryanna's fingers sparked and the aura inside her swelled flashing super Saiyan power. She felt Bardock's fingers clench hers and his energy matching hers. From outside Vegeta watched with pure astonishment. The gold auras of his companions shined like a beacon from underneath the ocean of wires. They slid away like scared snakes revealing the pair's embrace.

_I release you from my world, but heed my warning. I am not the only world who lives with consciousness. Every world you see beats with life, even that of your own Earth. Never abuse it, always protect it, or as I have with my own people, it will backlash. _

Like an echo the words rested in her mind as Ryanna and Bardock were completely freed. Tears had swelled and fell down her cheeks and she stared at her husband whose face was grim and serious as if thinking.

"Bardock."

"Let's not question it, let's go."

She had to question it. She had to wonder what sort of phenomenon allowed a planet to think, breathe, and hold a consciousness of its own. The scientist in her wanted to pry and pick at every detail, but the rationalist in her knew she had to live long enough in order to.

So with the words of the planet echoing in her head she flew alongside her husband and Vegeta back to headquarters. As promised the electric barrier seemed to had been diminished. The spacecraft was ready to fly, and the crew itself was ready to leave. Supplies were packed in, systems were checked, and everything was a go.

Ryanna stood outside the main door looking out at the dusty landscape of Planet Mete. Her eyes stung and felt the sting of dust and sunlight as the sun began to set over the mountain.

"Angel, we need to go."

"I know," She whispered and she knelt down touching the ground. She cupped the dirt in her hands and let it slide through her fingers. Her careful scrutiny caught the sight of the little silver wires that glittered. "Thank you…"

She pulled a bag from her packet and placed more dirt inside. "I wish I could do more for you… but at least this way you can have a taste of the world we live on. I can't promise it'll be terribly beautiful, but there's enough beauty and kindness on our world to make up for any taint and disconcert. I'll be sure to do my part." She smiled and pocketed the dirt walking up into the spaceship. She walked to the bridge, Vegeta and Bardock already there pushing orders for a swift take off.

"All systems are a go, we're clear for takeoff." The pilot spoke, his hand already gripping the edge of the control panel.

Vegeta and Bardock turned to Ryanna, almost military like. In some weird pride her back went up and she let herself smile in response. "Takeoff, first stop, Planet Vegeta."

_**Woot long time, long time, I need to make these updates longer and closer together. Hope I didn't make you wait too long. **_

_**Next Chapter: First Contact, Goku's Preliminary Round **_


	15. First Contact, Goku's Preliminaries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-18 years old

Goku- 12 years old

Krillen- 13 years old

Mirai- 2 year old

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

A/N: Sorry I've been taking so long with the updates… it's that time of year -_- HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Chapter**** 15: First Contact, Goku's Preliminary Round **

Goku was bouncing in and out of his shoes as he waited impatiently for the group to get up and about. Today would be the day they would go to Papaya Island for the World Martial Arts Tournament. He had been training long and hard with Krillen, every day, from dawn until dusk, all for this one purpose.

Roshi had clearly stated that he was beyond the level or mortal man. There was no doubt in Roshi's mind that Goku would win flawlessly. However, that wasn't the goal. The true goal for Goku was control. He knew he had power, but he needed to make it look to the untrained eye that he wasn't holding back. He needed to give a good fight, a good show to the people who pay to watch.

This would be his true test of power.

"Come on, Radditz! Master Roshi! Krillen are you ready yet? Let's go, I don't want to be late!" Goku tugged at Bulma's arm to get her to go out the door faster, hoping his brother would follow. Mirai fussed in Radditz's hold and he cursed trying to find her diaper bag.

"We're not gonna be late, Kakarott. Calm down we'll get there in plenty of time."

He knelt down finally finding the bag underneath Goku's carelessly tossed pack. He checked the contents, giving a nod of approval when everything on his mental checklist was inside.

"I'm ready!" Krillen called out fussing with the sleeves of his suit. He didn't know why he and Goku had to wear the monkey suits. They looked like gangsters. An annoying buzz rung in his ears and he looked around.

"Is somebody's phone going off?"

Radditz's hand froze on the door handle of the front door. He too heard the sound and had already located the source, the scouter continued to buzz and vibrate from its position on the table. After controlling his first stream of shock he placed Mirai down making her wail even more and then snatched up the scouter. He fixed it on his face and pressed the button. A swarm of relief washed over him as he recognized his father's face.

"Dad!"

Goku rushed back in after hearing Radditz shout. "What about dad? Is mom with him? Are they alright?"

"I hear your brother is as enthusiastic as ever." Bardock joked. "We're both fine, in fact the majority of us are. We had some casualties but Vegeta, your mom, and I are all alright. We lost the King, but Vegeta's took hold of the reins in the meantime."

"That's great, I can't tell you how received we all are. How soon before you guys get home?"

There's laughter on the other end. "What are you talking about? We are home." As if revealing a light the boys suddenly sensed the familiar swell of their parent's energy heading straight for them. Like two crashing bullets both boys rush out and meet them half way.

Ryanna barely got a look at Goku's face before she was practically knocked out of the sky. Both of them laughed and embraced, the little boy crying and cheering in her arms. "I can't believe you're here! You made it!"

"Of course we made it. You didn't think I'd miss my son's first tournament did you?" Ryanna kissed his forehead. "It's a very big day for you."

"How did you know about the… oh right. I guess you heard it from the other Bulma."

"There is that, and there's also the fact that Master Roshi told me of his intentions for you before I left. I just happened to remember the date the tournament was on."

Radditz switched places with Goku embracing Ryanna with such deep affection that she had to wipe away a tear. "Welcome home, mom."

The sound of his voice, calling her mom, snapped the line that kept the river from flooding. Tears poured down and she nuzzled into his neck. She had to be pried away by Goku before realizing she had forgotten a most important member of the family. "Mirai! Oh my baby!"

Bardock had fetched her from the ground. While Ryanna had been busy with the boys he had spotted her on the ground, pouting and waiting. She let her face bury in her baby's hair and she breathed her in. To think it had been over a month since she's seen her.

"She's gotten so big." Bardock murmured stroking his large hand down the back of his baby's head.

"You should see her fight! It's amazing, dad! She can do a Kamehameha! She can punch! She can even hover a little."

"That would explain why she was two feet off the ground when I finally managed to get to her. Our Mirai is growing fast, and soon she'll be participating in the tournament too."

"The next one, maybe, this one is Goku's shining light."

Happy cheers and a quick toast to their arrival were ensued. Bardock and Ryanna barely had time to shower and change before rushing out to make it on time for the flight. During the entire flight Goku's face was plastered to the window, feeling a little light headed from travelling this way.

"How come we had to take an airplane? Couldn't we just fly there ourselves?"

"Remember Goku, that some of us can't fly yet." She bounced Mirai on her knee and eyed Krillen on the opposite side of them. "Besides, this way we can all travel together."

Krillen had made himself a nice bed by lounging his seat back and piling his pillows behind his head and back. He snored, rather loudly, and a bubble hung from his nose making it very tempting to poke and pop.

An echoing slap let her know that Master Roshi was misbehaving once again, flirting with the stewardess. From behind her she could feel Bardock's heavy knee brush the back of her seat making her full aware of his presence. A smile slipped on her lips and she put Mirai onto her seat next to her brother and she twisted her body around. She found him sleeping, firm and sound next to an elderly woman who was oblivious to everything around her, her nose buried in a book.

"We had an exhausting few years didn't we Bardock?" She whispered and touched his face gently, her seat leaning all the way back to where she was nearly in his lap. She still couldn't believe she was home. She hadn't been gone nearly as long as her husband and yet the feeling of home just screamed relief to her.

"Miss, you can't sit like that, please put your seat back up." A stewardess flipped her seat back up and she blushed and laughed.

"Sorry, guess I got carried away."

Papaya Island, the lights shimmered like a woodsy night sky, with glittering brilliance. When the plane landed she had one hand clutched in Mirai's and the other in Goku's, more to keep them reeled in than parental safety. The two kids were bubbling with excitement.

The night life of the city was surprisingly calmer than she imagined. Most people would be asleep or preparing for the busy day tomorrow. Taking a taxi to the tournament area, the group stuck together admiring the arena grounds. "Wow, look at the detailing on this place." Ryanna admired the artwork of the gate.

"Let's get you lot registered." Roshi said then blinked. "Oh, I almost forgot, hey Bardock do you remember that thing we talked about."

"What thing," Bardock started to deny that paused and his lips formed an "O" then he scowled. "You really don't need it do you?"

"I'm afraid I do, would you go get it for me." A bit of a grin spread on his face as he took the boys, Radditz, and Bulma to the register table. Ryanna cocked an eyebrow and boosted Mirai on her hip.

"Something you want to tell me Bardock?"

"You'll see, come on." Blushing Bardock walked down the street to a bathroom. About five minutes inside he emerged dressed in a pair of black martial pants, tape tied to his ankles and wrists, a black bandana on his forehead and a pair of sunglasses that resembled Master Roshi's.

"Oh my," Ryanna tried not to laugh and she covered her mouth. "You're not serious? He wants you to participate in the tournament wearing that!"

"Yes, under the pseudonym of Jet Zee."

Ryanna couldn't contain it anymore, she went to her knees and just laughed full out. Mirai abandoned her to comfortingly hug her father's leg as they both stared disapprovingly at Ryanna.

"Oh, be quiet."

~meanwhile~

Meanwhile Goku and the rest met up with Yamcha who, among a flood of people shouted through the crowd. "I can't believe you're participating here Goku. You're bound to win."

"That's not his purpose here, Yamcha." Krillen explained with a deep frown on his face. "Master Roshi is using this tournament to test his control, not his strength. He has to merely give them a good show, and then lose in the finals."

"Well, yeah, if he beats him up that's one thing. Now if the finalist makes the stupid mistake of falling out of the ring that's another."

"Your first job is to go hard in the preliminaries." Radditz explained taking the ice cream that Bulma handed him. "They'll be inside so the crowd won't notice you, but the other fighters will. If your show you're not someone to take lightly they'll fight you seriously and that'll make for a better fight."

"I can't wait! I hope they start soon!" Goku bounced from toe to toe earning a laugh from Bulma.

"Fraid not, kid. The actual tournament won't start until tomorrow."

"Aw, but I wanna start." Goku's pout deepened when Bulma just patted the top of his head.

Mirai's loud and infectious laughter broke the stir of conversation. Bardock had taken her up in his arms and was proceeding to tickle her. Ryanna, her own laughter calm, just smiled. Bardock had registered and folded the costume into a capsule for safe keeping.

"Well now, I believe since we're all here and accounted for we should all go to the hotel. I've made us reservations." Roshi announced, nodding his head at Bardock before grinning like a fool. Ryanna didn't know if their plan would work, but god if it wasn't going to be hysterical to watch.

_**God I'm the worst person in the world! I didn't mean to make my readers wait so long! It's been mad hell here! Utter madness, from the ending holidays, to starting the new school semester, to illness, to trying to find a new house to move, I mean GOD! Shoot me (But not until I finish both stories!) I promise the updates will be much faster from now on. **_

_**Next Chapter: Jet Zee takes Center Stage**_


	16. Jet Zee takes Center Stage

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

Acronyms

FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic

AN= author's note

QAN= quick author's note

AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!

Dragon Ball Reborn

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

AGE CHANGE!

Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-18 years old

Goku- 12 years old

Krillen- 13 years old

Mirai- 2 year old

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

Chapter 16_:_ Jet Zee takes Center Stage

It was too hot! The costume was a thin silky material that was easy to move in, but damn if it wasn't fifteen hundred degrees underneath! With all the bodies piled into the preliminary hall, Bardock, alias Jet Zee, wanted nothing better than to strip and dive his head into a pool of cold water. His eyes wandered, summing up the competition, and found that his only competition would be his own son. Even Yamcha who was at a whole new level of his own power stood no chance again Goku. Bardock had to remember that this was for Goku, and as much as it pained him he stood with his arms crossed and his head tilted down. He itched at the scarf on his head feeling the drip of sweat that formed.

The rules were explained, the preliminaries would be set up into 8 mini sections where one winner from each section would participate. He suddenly had a horrible gut feeling. He didn't want to have to fight his son until the actual tournament began. If the preliminaries had them fighting, he would have no choice but to back down. He couldn't deny Goku the teaching, nor could he go all out in a crowded space.

He heard his son's voice shout above the crowd, his excitement pumping, and his body already raring to go. Young Krillen was a bundle of nerves beside him and he couldn't help but pity the poor boy. Despite all his training there was no way he could keep up with his friends.

The lines formed for number picking and he stood behind Goku and Krillen in line. It was better to be in the same for he had a feeling the numbers were more dispersed through the boxes that way. His instincts were right on target. He, Krillen, Goku, nor Yamcha were in the same section.

The beginning battles were a breeze; he flew through his opponents like helpless flies, swatting them away with barely a flick of his wrists. Much to his disdain he began to draw a crowd, as did his son. Whispers about them making it to the finals were already being spread.

He sensed a familiar presence and glanced over his shoulder to see Ryanna and Bulma peeking through the small horizontal windows. Cautious he backed towards them and leaned. "Looking for trouble, misses?"

"We're just watching you kick butt." Ryanna boasted. She had let Bulma in on the little secret and the women had a jolly ole time with the joke. "How's Goku doing, I haven't been able to see very well."

"He's doing well. He's breezing through most of his battles but none with serious injuries. There was a close call, nearly broke some guy's neck because he wouldn't stay down."

"That's what you get for being stupid about an uphill battle." Ryanna's tail twitched from inside her belt loops. She'd managed to pass off the appendage as a fashionable belt. Bulma squealed from beside her.

"Yamcha and Krillen made it to the quarter finals! Yes!" She jumped and a grunt from below had Bardock cocking an eyebrow.

"Whose she standing on?"

"Oolong, but I don't think he minds too much." She said eying the pig below. From on holding Bulma on his shoulders, the lecherous pig eyed her panties. "Where's Radditz?"

"He and Roshi went to go save us seats. They were fairly confident that Goku and your hubby would make it. "

"So far they're right. I'm just glad you guys don't have to fight until the quarter finals."

"You and me both, it would have gotten messy otherwise. Whoa! Hey Oolong hold still WAH!" The two of them fell over and Ryanna immediately jumped down to help up her friend.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a bruise. I've seen enough, let's go find the others." Bulma suggested leaving the red faced pig on the ground. Ryanna floated back up to the window and blew a kiss to Jet. "Do you best, handsome. Oh and when it comes time to draw numbers again, be sure to knock them over by accident, get them nice and mixed up."

"Do I want to know why?"

"Just trust me!" She floats down and rushes after Bulma.

~Inside~

"You were great Krillen!" Goku laughed, his tail waving excitedly.

"Thanks, I still can't believe how strong I got. I beat that giant like he was nothing." Krillen jumped toe to toe punching his fists out and keeping his face blocked in a boxer type of move. "I was like, wham bam! WOOSH!"

"You boys did well," Bardock said as he approached. His Jet Zee costume fooling the two young boys, but he received careful scrutiny by Yamcha.

"Thanks Jet," Krillen said. He had been admiring the fighter for some time. He had such an easy time with his opponents that Krillen bet Jet hadn't even broken a sweat. Everyone was talking about him, and it was made clear to him that Goku may actually have some competition.

"You know you look very familiar to me." Goku said circling his father, unbeknownst to his real identity. "Have I seen you before?"

"Probably in your dreams kid." Bardock smirked and rubbed the top of Goku's head. The fatherly motion making Goku giggle with glee. "I'll see you in the ring." With a wave he walked off to the announcer, his eyes carefully studying the board and arrangement. The other finalists came up behind him and he studied them. The three boys were in, but the other four were unfamiliar faces. A tall voluptuous woman, known as Ram Fan, applied her make up and sent him a wink. It was a little off-putting and he quickly turned his attention to the tall dragon giant, Giran. Brutish and a little impatient the dragon sat in a corner crunching his knuckles. There was some sort of meditating figure, probably a villager from a far away land. When he asked he found out his name was Nam and he entered in hopes to win the money for his village. Finally his nose hairs tingled when they caught whiff of a massive smelly man that was twice his eyes and his odor ten times wretched.

"That's Bacterian," Yamcha explained. "They say he's never taken a bath since the day he was born.

"I think I'm going to pass out." Goku said holding his nose with great offense. Bardock shook his head.

"Mind over matter, Goku. Don't think about the smell, and breathe through your mouth. It helps."

Goku lowered his hands and did as instructed, he was surprised to find that it did help, and he was able to ignore the hideous odor. With complete trust Goku stepped closer to Jet, finding his presence comforting. He thought about his parents outside waiting for the fight, as well as the rest of his family and friends. He wished Radditz had joined the fun, but his brother had become too wrapped up with Bulma to really train seriously anymore. It was disappointing.

His attention changed again when the announcer turned to the combatants. The box with the lots was revealed and one at a time fighters took their turn to draw lots. With only one person ahead of him in drawing lots Bardock did as he was instructed and pushed his hand out fast to have a knocking motion. Causing the box to fall and the papers to slid on the floor. "Whoops, sorry about that. I'll wait until you pick them up. I was a little excited." Bardock played up and waited patiently for the associate to pick up the papers before reaching his hand in. He found the slip of paper and cocked an eyebrow at his number. "Number 1."

"Okay then, you'll be in the first fight."

"No competitor yet. With the box nice and shook up he wondered just who his opponent would be. Nam had already chosen number 5, and he had chosen 1. Bacterian, thankfully, was in the second fight against Yamcha. Giran became Nam's opponent. Ram Fan would become his opponent, which ultimately irritated him to say the least. Unfortunately, that also left his son with only one opponent and that was Krillen. The boy hung his head in defeat already.

"Relax, Krillen." Yamcha pat his back smiling. "There's always next time."

"Yeah, I guess. I still can't believe you got Bacterian. Aren't you scared of him?"

"It's just like Jet said. Mind over matter, and breathe through your mouth." Yamcha gulped when he turned his back. He couldn't let the boys see his opponent put him off.

"Want to switch with me?" Jet suggested pointing at the giggling girl who kept winking every time he glanced her way. "God, Ryanna would find this too amusing." He muttered under his breath.

"Would Jet Zee, and Ram Fan please take center stage!" The announcer called out after talking and rioting up the crowd. Bardock took off the sunglasses briefly, just to wipe the sweat from his eyes.

He Jumped when he felt a hand run over his butt and squeeze. He turned to see Ram Fan pout her freshly painted lips at him. "Be Gentle, it's my first tournament." She winked and strutted out leaving him grunting under his breath.

"This is going to be painful."

_**Hehe I'm so evil ***__**rubs her hands together**__*** Be sure to comment on anything: requests, compliments, complaints, I'm here to serve! **_

_**Next Chapter: Girlish Charms**_


	17. Girlish Charms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-18 years old

Goku- 12 years old

Krillen- 13 years old

Mirai- 2 year old

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

A/N: just realized I put Ram Fan instead of Ran Fan. Sorry about that. proper

**Chapter**** 17: Girlish Charms**

Ryanna couldn't help but frown when she watched Ran Fan practically dance across the stage. Men ogled, including Roshi, and women seethed with envy. What was a woman like her doing in a tournament for men? She should be working in some retail shop selling cosmetics, not partaking in fist fights.

Then again, Ryanna leaned on the wall with her tongue in her cheek, if she was good enough to get into the quarter finals, then maybe she was stereotyping. Could be the girl had some real talent.

When Ran Fan started making kissy faces at her husband, her opinion shifted again. "Absolutely, and positively not," she growled.

Bardock felt his wife's energy flair, and it made him uneasy. Wasn't it bad enough that the girl was so touchy feely with him. She may be human, and he may be stronger than her, but getting her out of this fight with little to no bruises was gonna be a pain in the ass.

"Fighter's ready…" the announcer steps off the platform and into front view. "You may begin!"

Ran Fan waited, patiently, for Bardock to make his move. The moment he saw him move she wailed and flinched going to one knee. Bardock froze, the girl was scared stiff. Taking his time to analyze her he got in close enough he didn't catch the smack to the face that probably stung her more than him.

"You big meanie, I told you to be gentle!" Her eyes full and teary, and those painted lips pouted full and luscious making Bardock back up in confusion. He hadn't even touched her yet.

Ryanna was about ten seconds from jumping into the ring and throwing the girl out herself. What a phony! "I don't believe this. PULL IT TOGETHER JET! SHE'S JUST A BIG CRY BABY!"

She got a solid glare out of Ran Fan, and returned the malice by sticking her tongue out.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Ran Fan got to her feet her eyes big and blue. "Is that woman yours?"

"Well, she's," Shit, he was about to give away vital information. He could sense both Goku's and Krillen's eyes on him. This was not going as planned. "She is pretty."

"Well what about me?" Ran Fan slid her hands up his chest, making him back up more. "Aren't I pretty?"

"Well, you're, uh, that is, You're an attractive… very attractive young… woman." He felt absolutely flustered. He had never gotten this kind of attention before, and frankly he didn't know how to handle it.

"Oh for the love of…" Ryanna began climbing over the wall but Radditz pulled her back.

"Oh, no you don't mom. This is dad's fight."

"He's making a ninny of himself! Let me at her! Let me pulverize her!" Ryanna struggled against the hold, causing more attention on her, than on the fight.

"What's wrong with your mom, Goku? She's getting awfully angry at Ran Fan."

"I think she's angrier at Jet Zee. I don't understand why he won't touch her. This is a fight after all." Goku poked his head over and his eyes widen when the woman began to strip. Eyes of the audience returned and the blood boiled in Jet's face. Under the scarf and glasses he felt the heat just explode as he blushed and tried to avert his eyes. This was a nightmare.

The woman was nothing but a bobble of soft skin, pouty lips and eyes, and luscious curves. The pink underwear she wore was designed to muddle a man's mind. He lost the power of speech when she slid that body up his, pulled down his mask just enough to reveal his lips, and kissed him.

It had originally been a ploy, an innocent act to distract him while she took advantage in the fight. However circumstances changed. Jet, god what a hottie, was so cute and nervous, and yet when she had flirted and played he hadn't taken his eyes off her once. They had stayed concentrated, but went gooey with embarrassment and attraction. Kissing him was simply a pleasure.

Bardock felt Ryanna's power just explode and there was a scream as people were shoved around by the sheer power of it. She ripped through Radditz's hold and shot to the air, but not before screaming. "BARDOCK YOU JERK!"

"Ryanna wait!" Pushing Ran Fan away, Bardock followed. Ran Fan yelped as she fell face first into the grass outside the ring, her underwear clad behind in the air.

"Hey!" She stands up sticking her hands on her hips ignoring the drooling men in the audience. "Come back here Jet!"

"Ran Fan, uh, has landed out of the ring, and by default Jet Zee is the winner… Where is he going!"

"Why is he flying?" An audience member asks.

"The girl flew too, is that some sort of new technique?"

"That's just weird; they're like a couple of aliens."

"Uh-oh, this is attracting way too much attention." Bulma said and leaned over the wall to slap the announcer. "Start the next fight, HURRY!"

"Oh, uh, right, well wasn't that exciting folks? Let's get the next fight underway shall we?"

~meanwhile~

Ryanna was so angry, hurt, and sick to her stomach. What a slutty, mind warping bitch! How dare she put her lips on her husband? How dare she? And how dare Bardock just let her do it. I mean he was a hundred, no a thousand times stronger, smarter, and cunning than Ran Fan, and yet he was a gooey ball of candy hearts in the palm of her hand. What the hell was the matter with him!

"Ryanna, wait!" Bardock snagged his wife's leg earning him a kick in the face and then a punch to the stomach. He coughed and tugged away the scarf to catch his breath. "Damn it, Angel, calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? You arrogant jerk how dare you!" She wailed on him, smacking her fists into his face and stomach letting the rage just fly. Bardock had to go super in order to even block the rampaging attack. If she kept this up, there was no way he'd be in shape to fight his son in the finals.

Using her blind rage to his advantage he caught her hands, and locked her legs around his and then pulled her in for a smoldering kiss. She fought against him, murmuring curses under his lips. His grip simply tightened and he soothed his hands over hers and persuaded he rmouth open with his tongue to take the kiss even deeper. He felt it when she weakened, and gave into his attack.

"Mmmph, thank you, I needed to get the foul taste of that woman off of me."

"You're such a jerk Bardock." Tears welled up, but she smiled at him. "You really didn't get any sort of stir from Ran Fan?"

"Don't get me wrong, she's a beautiful woman, but there's only one who really stirs me up… and if you were to wear something like she did I wouldn't be able to process thoughts, let alone words."

"Looks like I have some shopping to do then." She grinned and locked her arms around him in a tight hug. She let herself feel him against her, the rock hard body against the smooth curves of her. She then replaced his scarf and kissed the barrier between him and his mouth. "Let's get you back for the semi-finals."

The third match was already in progress when they returned. Giran had Nam in some sort of sticky hold but the man knew how to use his handicap. His feet were just as powerful as his hands, and he continually dodged any attempt that Giran made to tie them up as well.

Bardock kissed his wife one last time before lowering himself down and joining the group to watch. "I didn't know you could fly Jet."

"You pick things up as you go."

"So how come you went after my mom, anyway?"

"I wanted to explain what happened, and to thank her. If she hadn't snapped me out of my delusion I probably would have embarrassed myself over a woman. Speaking of which…" He looked around and knelt down. "Where did Ran Fan go?"

"She said something about buying more La Perla, whatever that is."

Bardock had a strong suspicious feeling that it involved underwear. He smacked a hand to his forehead blowing out a long heavy sigh. "Let's hope she's gone for a while. I need to concentrate on my next fight."

"Yamcha followed your advice, He used mind over matter and beat Bacterian with one punch! It was cool!"

"I bet, I'm glad he did. I would have hated to stink more than I already do." Bardock pat his son on the head, just as Nam was announced the winner of the fight.

"Well Goku," Krillen gulped loudly. "We're up."

"Yeah, give me a good fight, Okay Krillen?" Goku held out his hand smiling. The friends exchanged handshakes before stepping out onto the ring.

"Good Luck, Boys." And Bardock meant it. "You're gonna need it."

_**Woot another chapter done. For those of you who haven't been keeping up with Alternate Future: Goten's Story I posted a new story idea. Thanks to CloudyThunder47 I've taken on a new project that I'm anxious to get underway. Once Alternate Future is done I'll be posting the "TEST" chapter of "Mistaken Identity" **_

**For CloudyThunder47: **

**Mistaken Identity**

_**Summary: Her life was an impossible lie. . She had been born a woman, but will always live life through the eyes of a man. Vega, Princess of all Saiyans, would be shunned from all Saiyan society, and in her place Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, will rise from her ashes.**_

**Just so you know this will not postpone any updates of Dragon Ball Reborn. In fact, I plan to do multiple updates at a time and taking some serious time to write and really think out the chapters for both stories. So don't worry! ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Goku vs. Krillen / Yamcha vs. Jet Zee**


	18. Goku vs Krillen  Yamcha vs Jet Zee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-18 years old

Goku- 12 years old

Krillen- 13 years old

Mirai- 2 year old

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

A/N: just realized I put Ram Fan instead of Ran Fan. Sorry about that. proper

**Chapter**** 18:**** Goku vs. Krillen / Yamcha vs. Jet Zee**

Krillen stretched out his body. He didn't know when the last time was that he'd been so nervous for a fight. He knew he'd lose, but he was bound determined not to lose like a fool. He'd give Goku his all, and then some.

"Krillen, I'm sorry you had to get paired up with me in the first round." Goku walked up behind as Krillen stretched forward into toe touches.

"Don't worry about it Goku. I would have liked to gone further, but that's the way the cookie crumbles."

"What cookie? You have food?" The sudden topic change made Goku's stomach grumble.

"No you dope, it's just an expression." Krillen chuckled a little. At the very least, Krillen believed he'll always the brain of the two of them.

Just as he goes to stretch up his arms he catches sight of the newly dressed Ran Fan sneaking around the corner of the building. "Now where's she going?"

Ran Fan peeked her head around the corner, her pouty lips curling in a deep frown. If that loud witch was planning on snatching away the single man she'd deemed worthy to her attention she had another thing coming. Fixing her hair she checked her make up once more before strutting over. "Jet! Oh Jet!"

Bardock wanted to curse the heavens. Ryanna had just left, but it wouldn't take the woman long to return if she got whiff of Ran Fan's energy signal near his. "Ran Fan, hello. What can I do for you?"

"That was really impressive strength you showed in the ring. Not many men can just push me off my feet like that. She touched his arm, making him tense. "Such wonderful muscles, I love the feel of them. Who was that woman from before?"

Bardock wished he had the dignity to push her away now. Why was it that this particular woman was harder to wriggle away from. He had no problem being around Ryanna. He enjoyed it. However this woman was like a drug. It felt good to be touched, but had nasty side effects, such as his wife beating the crap out of the girl… and more than likely him.

"She's my wife."

"You're married? Oh well, now isn't that just sexy."

"Sexy?"

"Oh yes, I love the air of the forbidden. No wonder I find myself so attracted to you."

Bardock didn't know how to respond. He suddenly found himself cornered by Ran Fan, just batting those pretty eyelashes at him, and pursing those pink painted lips. He REALLY had to talk Ryanna into dressing like this once in a while. Not that Ryanna didn't attract him as she was, but just the image of Ryanna in some of that lacy fabric and her lips painted up had him hard and groaning.

His fantasy was ripped away as Ran Fan shrieked. Ryanna had the look of murder in her eyes. The green orbs flashing teal as she struggled back that super Saiyan vibrato. His fantasy kicked to the side and replaced by a new one that was just suddenly coming true. Ran Fan stood on her feet turning to Ryanna

"You bitch, what was that for?"

"I believe you're trespassing." Ryanna's voice was as murderous as her look and he saw Ran Fan begin to tremble. The girl had a right to be scared. "If that pull didn't get it through your skill then maybe this will." She pushes Ran Fan out of the way and grabs Bardock up in a hot, hungry, and possessive kiss.

Bardock didn't know where to put his hands. She was plastered against him, like a vise. He let his hands latch onto her back and then down to her ass gripping. Ran Fan made a sound of utter disgust before walking away.

Ryanna let Bardock continue the assault. Her lips curved with success as she branded him as hers for any and all to see. "Mm, now that was fun." The sounds of the next battle began and Ryanna pulled from him. "Let's not miss Goku's fight."

Goku had been colored impressed. It had already been a full five minutes and Krillen was holding his own. He watched his friend's moves, analyzing the technique, the structure, and then executing a move that left Krillen at the edge of forfeit, but the little monk fought back away from it, determined to carry on.

"I'm impressed Krillen. I never expected you to be this far along. You're pretty good for a human."

"Hey, well thanks." Krillen chuckled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He hadn't expected the compliment. "You're really good, Goku, I know I'm not going to beat you, but this is a lot of fun."

"Well I wish we could fight longer, but we both know this has to end soon." Goku crouched back into fighting form. Fisting his arm back, he grinned. "Get ready."

Krillen panicked a little when Goku suddenly got serious again. He placehis arms criss cross over his face and he felt a sudden flurry, like a gust of wind just push him with such force knocking him across the arena and slip off the platform. He was out, and Goku won the match.

"Krillen is out of the ring. Goku is the winner!"

"Damn, I missed it." Ryanna slid into place next to Bulma. "I sensed the power surge, but I would have liked to have seen the action."

"He did well, no body suspects he's more than an amiable fighter." Roshi adjusted his glasses. "Speaking of power surge, my dear, I felt yours go off the rocker. Did you have a fit with your husband."

"Certainly not… I merely put on a demonstration for miss Ran Fan and show her just whose husband she was trying to poach under her feminine power. Though, remind me to pick up some La Perla before we go home, Bulma."

"Your husband's jaw will drop."

"Speaking of which…" Ryanna smiled as Jet Zee and Yamcha came onto the stage. "I have to wonder how these events will turn out."

"We both know Bardock's gonna win. Don't try to ease the fact from us, Ryanna. You Saiyans are just too strong, you're built for fighting." Bulma leaned her head on the wall. "It's too bad for Yamcha, though. He's been training real hard."

"I know, Bulma, I know, but look at it this way. Yamcha will always strive for getting better."

"What do you mean?"

"Guys like Yamcha and Krillen are observant. They see th fun and excitement and the anticipation Goku's been having, and they register it as their own. Fighting isn't in their blood but they strive to compete because it's become something fun for them too, kind of like a game. Who's going to be the best? Who's going to come out on top this time? Things like that."

"I see, so in a way, Bardock and Goku are taking the game to a whole new level, giving them goals to reach for."

"Exactly," Ryanna grinned. She prided herself on her explanations of something as simple as the human nature of things. It was hardly scientific to say that things are as they are because they were created that way. It was just destiny.

Goku leaned over the wall, his tail wagging behind him as he felt excitement stir in his toes. "This outta be good."

"I hope Yamcha will have better luck than Ran Fan. Then again, Yamcha did really well against that Bacterian guy, they might be evenly matched."

"Nah, I don't think so. There's something about Jet that's got me believing he's the powerhouse in this match. I think it's his energy, he's really good at hiding its signature and strength. He might be even stronger than me."

"Are you serious? NO way, you're a Saiyan, no human can beat you." Krillen shoved his tail away from his face. He wrinkled his nose grumbling.

"Exactly," Goku whispers. "He's not human."

~Jet Zee~

Bardock studied his opponent with careful scrutiny. The man was a scruff of a human, his muscle good and strong, but not overbearing as most of the participants had been. He figured that Yamcha was fast footed, perhaps a good bout of strength for a human, but Bardock hardly called alarm. He set his strategy by staying defensive, studying Yamcha's movement and attack patterns before he found a moment to strike.

The man was made of steel, Yamcha thought as he nursed his sore hand. He felt himself fighting a steel wall, tall and intimidating without so much as lifting a finger to harm him. The more he fought against the the more the wall stretched looking impossible to climb. Not even his wolf fang fist attack made a mark.

"You're powerful, more so than I ever expected to find in this tournament." Yamcha panted and took a knee.

"You save some of that praise for yourself. You're a very accomplished young man." Bardock didn't lie, he was thoroughly impressed. He'd recalled Yamcha's nervous fingers and hesitating moves in the past, and now was glad to see the boy stood steady even against a foe far beyond his own power.

"You kid me." Yamcha laughs and bows his head in defeat. "I've had enough. Clearly I'm no match for you."

"It takes a wise man to admit defeat when he's clearly up a wall, but I say you should fight like a warrior, with courage and will. If you believe you can win, than you're one step closer to winning."

"Are you saying if I believe I can beat you, I will?"

"No," with speed Yamcha never saw coming, Bardock had Yamcha by the arm. "I'm saying you shouldn't give up. It's bad for the pride." Bardock flung Yamcha out of the ring. Yamcha screamed and let out 'Oof' as the back of his head slammed against the brick. He winced and rubbed it feeling a large lump forming.

"Yamcha is out of the ring! Jet Zee has won!"

The crowd cheered and roared with awe at the sight of Jet Zee's easy win. Bardock approached Yamcha. He held out a hand to him. The crowd's cheers became louder as the two stood and shook hands in a bout of good sportsmanship. It always amazed Ryanna how some people could make such a thing as loss such a big deal. This tournament went against that, every fighter here had positive motions towards the art of martial arts, and took defeat with their heads held high.

Yamcha stopped Bardock when they reached the back. "Just for curiosity, can I see your true face, so if I ever meet you outside the ring I know it's you?"

"My mask was kind of the point so no one knows its me. However, under these particular circumstances I feel you deserve a right to know. Just don't tell anyone else."

"Scouts honor!" Yamcha held up two fingers as Jet removed his mask to reveal Bardock. "I knew it! No wonder I couldn't win. I never had an inkling of your strength before, but now I know I have a long way before catching up to you Saiyans." Yamcha had had the feeling it had been Bardock from the beginning. Everything about the man screamed secret, but if the Saiyan had reason to participate he considered it important. He didn't tell Goku and Krillen about his assumptions, for he didn't know if he was right, and plus if the man went through the trouble of hiding his identity, who was Yamcha to divulge in his plan?

"I'm here for my son's sake, so do me a favor and keep this under wraps." Bardock replaced the mask as his son and Krillen approached.

"Yes Sir."

_**OMG I'm soooo sorry this took so long to get out. I hate midterms and school work. Makes my head hurt, and before you know it it'll be finals * Enter loud screeching horror music* **_

_**Next Chapter: The Finalists Emerge**_


	19. Finalists Emerge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-18 years old

Goku- 12 years old

Krillen- 13 years old

Mirai- 2 year old

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

**Chapter**** 19:****The Finalists Emerge**

The crowd grew anxious as the preparation time went by slowly. The announcer did his best to settle the crowd down while the finalists prepared themselves for the championship match.

"Goku… Goku… .GOKU!" Krillen shook his best friend awake. "Wake up man, this is no time to be sleeping!"

"hmm? What? Oh I'm sorry Krillen. I was just enjoying the sun and everything and I must have dozed off."

"You're a basket case you know that? You don't see Jet sleeping under the sun, do you?"

"Well actually," Goku laughed and pointed behind Krillen. "I do."

Krillen cocked an eyebrow before turning around. He spotted Jet under the shade of a tree his head tipped back and snoring like a freight train. "Unbelievable."

"Like father like son," Yamcha muttered to himself. He still couldn't believe that Bardock had actually decided to participate in this event. What would become of the tournament when two of the strongest people he knew?

In the audience, Master Roshi propped himself up tall looking at the ring with obvious affection. He recalled participating in such an event when he was young. He and Hermit Crane, the old geezer, had battled amongst themselves, both taking turns claiming the title in back to back years before they retired in the years of King Piccolo.

Krillen was his pupil, but he liked to believe that Goku too had learned a thing or two under his wing over the past few years. Goku was the most powerful boy he'd ever seen. Not just in strength, but in heart. The boy had a genuine care for the world and its wonders. He and his family were aliens, and could defeat any human who dared to challenge them, but their genuine respect for human culture is what made him respect, and enjoy their company.

"Hey Roshi," Ryanna murmured to the hermit."

"Yes, Ryanna, what is it?"

"How long are you going to keep your hand on my ass?" Ryanna said coolly, but had a lingering annoyance. Roshi gave a firm couple squeezes laughing before letting go with a blush.

"Whoops, my bad, I thought maybe you needed a little distraction after that Ran Fan incident."

"The only distraction I need is this fight." She picked up Oolong setting him between her and Roshi.

"You're always getting into trouble aren't you old man?" Oolong snorted.

The announcer jumped front and center raising his hands to the crowd before bringing his mic to his mouth. "Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready for the finale?" He grinned as the roar of the crowd joined him in celebration. "Alright then, these two fighters pummeled their competition with stealth and strength and now they take on each other in a battle for the title of World's strongest fighter!"

Goku yawned and stretched as he and Jet approached the ring. He could feel his muscles tighten and loosen as he made sure that each one was worked out thoroughly. All of the fights he had participated in up to this point were merely warm up. Jet Zee was no small fighter, in fact, if Goku was right, Jet Zee was even more powerful than Master Roshi. Getting this man to make a fumble was gonna be hard.

"Before we begin the fight, let's have a word with our fighters." The announcer stepped up to Goku pointing the microphone at him. "So tell us Goku, what's your strategy for this fight?"

"Huh? My strata-what?"

"Your strategy, as in what are your plans for winning the right?"

"Oh, I dunno, I guess my ster-ade-gy is to do my best."

"Oh I see, heh," wiping his brow the announcer turned to Jet for a better comment. "What about you Jet, you're clearly an advanced fighter, do you have any plans on taking on the youngest opponent this ring has seen."

"Yes, my plan is not to go easy on him." With that clearly said Jet turned his back to the announcer. He had no real plan, but going easy on this boy was not part of it. He wanted to see all of Goku's abilities, and he refused to take it easy just because they were in the presence of humans.

The beat of the drums had his heart pumping. He didn't know why he felt so nervous taking on his own son. Perhaps it was the thrill of not knowing what to truly expect. The boy had done a great job hiding the fact he was beyond the abilities of normal men.

He smiled, pride swelling inside him. Neither of his sons had reached the pure pinnacle of super Saiyan yet, but he knew that would bet the next length of their training.

"Let the match begin!"

"Goku," Jet slid into his offensive stance. "Don't go easy on my either. I want your full power. Attack me with everything you have!"

"What…" Goku faltered in his pose when he heard this and then felt the sting on his cheek when the sudden punch in the face knocked him back and across the ring. He barely managed to stay in, clinging to the edge as he regained composure and held his cheek.

He was shaken, that punch had come form Jet, but he hadn't seen a thing. This man was indeed not human at all. "What power."

"I told you, don't hesitate, don't hold back. Fight me, Goku."

When Jet attacked this time Goku was ready for his speed. He quickly fazed out of sight and rushed to the midway point, trying to collect his thoughts, but Jet didn't let up. The quick little bout of power left the crowd stunned speechless. Up until then they hadn't shown any indication of such mind blowing strength and speed. Hair rushed as they whizzed by, hearts pounded as the crack of fists resonated louder than ever before.

"Keep your guard up, Goku!" Ryanna screamed from her spot, being the only one not stunned by the performance. Even Radditz couldn't believe how much power was behind the punches. Then again, he wasn't aware that Jet Zee was really his father.

"Where the hell did this guy come from?"

"I don't know, but just look at them go! Yeah! Come on Goku, Don't let up! Keep your guard up, punch his brains out! That a way kid!" Bulma quickly got into it, screaming as loud as Ryanna. Soon they were joined by the entire crowd, yelling and shouting for more! This battle was the King of all battles to them.

"Ladies and gentleman just look at them go! Such power, such speed, they're moving so fast I can't even keep up with them anymore!"

The announcer wasn't the only one having a hard time keeping up. The fight had taken to the air, and despite having a good height over the arena, his opponent was still up and after him. Not only was he powerful, but he could fly too.

Using a hunch he skimmed into the clouds, and lowered his ki. He took a moment to catch his breath. His hands shook and he smiled big. He felt fear, and excitement.

The moment of realization was short coming when he felt the paralyzing blow to his back. The ground was speedily met and he felt the burn of concrete on his face and belly. The crowd squealed with horror of the earthshaking impact. Bulma wanted to jump over the wall, but Ryanna and Radditz kept a firm grip on her.

"Don't worry, he won't be taken down by that hit. Jet knows better than to- AH!" Ryanna jumped as Bardock came down slamming his knee right into his son's back. Shocked speechless Ryanna growled and had to be held back by Radditz. "You Idiot what are you trying to do, kill him! He's just a boy!"

Bardock ignored his wife and stood opposite of the ring, his mask securely on and his eyes scrutinizing his son behind the glasses. The boy was a bundle of nerves. During the sprint he could see the slight shake in his movements, and the hesitation in his throws. This wasn't the boy he had trained, and it made him a little sick. "Pull yourself together boy, you're better than this!"

Bardock kicked him making him roll over. "Get up, Kakarott!"

Goku grunted as he got on his hands and knees, his back screaming with pain and his lungs wheezing from heaving the breath knocked out of him. "Kakarott, how do you know that name?"

Bardock frowned, and against his better judgement removed the shroud and glasses from his face, tossing him out of the ring. Goku's breath escaped him again as he stared up into the face of his opponent. "FATHER!"

Radditz's jaw dropped. He didn't know how to react to this. "Why, why is dad in the ring?"

"I asked him to." Roshi answered. "I was going to participate myself, but considering that Goku is a special boy I asked Bardock to so that there was no possibility of Goku winning."

The announcer stood, shocked, first the man crushes the boy, then yells at him to get up, and then reveals his true face which was almost identical to the boy. "What is going on here?"

Goku rubbed his back as he got to his feet. Bardock stared down at him, his arms crossed and his lips scarred in a harsh line. "Father what are you doing?"

"I'm here to see what you've got, and so far I'm not impressed. You're better than this, I know you are, but you have to show it. I will continue to beat you down and pick you up until I see what I want." To prove his point Bardock picked his son up by his tail. Goku wriggled and yelped. Ryanna shouted again from the sideline, and people in the crowd started rioting, yelling and shouting at him.

"Bardock stop it!" Ryanna finally pulled from her son and stood on the sideline of the ring. "You let go of his tail right now!"

Goku could feel his world going black. He heard his mother shouting with a reverence, but his father refused to let go. The shock was still fresh, and his mind was going numb. How was he supposed to react, should he really fight back? This was his father, but the man wanted more, he wanted to see what he had.

"Goku! Goku get up it's time for dinner!"

"Dinner?" All thoughts pushed aside Goku's power vibrated and pushed his father away making him drop to the floor. His eyes scanned around and his nose began sniffing for food. "Where's dinner?"

"Whew that was close." Krillen wiped his forehead. "I thought Goku was a goner."

"Way to go Bulma, man what a brain." Yamcha grinned and nodded his head at the blue haired beauty.

"Alright Kakarott," Bardock rubbed his sorehead where Goku's tail had swiped him. "It's time to start playing around."

Goku snapped back to reality and turned his eyes to his father. He frowned back in a matching scowl and slid into a fighting stance. "Alright dad, if it's a fight you want, then you got it!"

_**Sorry about the long wait. I know It's been awhile but I've been struggling with juggling my schedule. Luckily spring break is coming up.**_

_**Next Chapter: Let the winner stand up!**_


	20. Let the Winner Stand Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-18 years old

Goku- 12 years old

Krillen- 13 years old

Mirai- 2 year old

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

**Chapter**** 20:****Let the winner stand up!**

Little Mirai blinked owlishly at the ring, her little body wriggling in her brother's arms. She spoke inaudibly, her mouth wet and slapping together as she babbled. Radditz juggled her, her squirmy little body hardly helping the high tension environment. Ryanna was two seconds away from leaping onto the stage, while everyone else was sweating bullets. When had Bardock become such a forceful parent? Radditz recalled his own childhood with the fondness and playfulness of his father's teachings. He'd taught Radditz that fighting was a way of life, an instinct that they Saiyans were born with. He supposed in his own new way, his father was trying to teach Kakarott that too.

In the ring things became even more violent. The moment Goku had gotten to his feet he was attacked, his father's fists crunching down on him in a barrage of gunshot punches. He ran, toe to toe, his father's speed incredibly overwhelming that Goku hardly had time to even put up a defense.

"This isn't a race, Kakarott, it's a fight. Now stand against me, throw a punch!"

"Alright dad you asked for it!" Using a moment of distraction Goku ducked under his father's arm and landed his fist into his father's rock hard stomach. In what the human crowd could only describe as gut wrenching echoes their fists and feet connected and exchanged blows. The commentator could barely catch his breath.

"I have no idea how to describe what I'm feeling folks. My belly is quivering, my ears are popping, and my knees are growing weaker and weaker. This has to be the best fight I've ever seen! Nothing but fist to fist power and bone crunching sound! My eyes can barely keep up, but my ears know what I'm hearing is the best fight of the decade!"

His words were echoed by the rise of the crowd. Radditz pulled in closer to the group as the fans around went wild and crazy, their heads bobbing and twisting trying to catch even a glimpse of the quivering battle. "This is madness, what is dad thinking?"

"He's not thinking, and that's what's so great. It's all Saiyan instinct, a father to son ritual that will be passed on from generation to generation." Bulma explained as she grinned giddy like the rest of the crowd. "I've never been more excited.

"You're taking this rather well, I didn't peg you to be a fan of fighting Bulma, at least not this."

"Normally I'm not, but I caught the look in Bardock's eyes before the fight ensued. He's determined to make sure Goku will be the strongest fighter of his generation."

"Bardock stop this nonsense this instant you shouldn't be doing this in front of all these people someone is going to get hurt!" Ryanna screeched, still at the ring sideline. The announcer finally took notice of her presence and tapped her shoulder.

"Miss, would you please return back to the audience. GEH!" Ryanna's head turned to him and the look she shot him made his blood run cold. "N-never mind, c-continue." He wiped his brow backing away. "Well I don't know how this woman knows our combatants but it seems she has some sort of effect on them."

"What she is is a distraction." She paused Goku's movements by wrapping him in his arms, the boy wriggling in the hold kicking and gagging as he tried to pry his father's arm from his neck. "Stay out of this woman!"

"Woman!" Ryanna snarled and bickered up at him. "I dare you to come down here and call me that again you no good excuse of a husband!"

The announcer, as well as the audience, watched with keen interest at the bickering couple. "Apparently this is Mrs. Jet Zee, excuse me, Mrs. Zee do you have any comment on how your husband's handling this fight with young Goku?"

"Yeah I have a comment." She snatched the mic from his hand and screeched into it. "He's an overpowering arrogant beast whose going overboard on this entire endeavor! I SAID STOP AND I MEAN STOP!"

"AND I SAID SHUT UP!" Bardock tossed Goku down letting him collide with the ring as he jumped down and stood at the edge of the ring crouching down to get eye to eye with Ryanna. "I'm trying to teach our son, and you're distracting us both."

"You may both be fighters, and Goku may be more durable than most boys, but this is cruel and unusual punishment!"

"You're too soft on him. You keep treating him like glass he'll become glass. He needs to be harder than stone!"

The crowd didn't know what to make of the argument. Goku was in the middle of the ring rubbing his sore throat and head, his tail fluffed in agitation and his face scrunched up in disappointment. Jet Zee stood crouched at the edge of the ring bickering with his wife about his choice of parenting. What sort of screwed up final was this?

"Hey lady you're interrupting the match! Let your husband do his job! It's the finals." One man from the crowd shouted.

"Oh let her be, she's trying to make him go easier on the boy."

"This is the finals, not an exhibition match! I say let him be as rough as he wants so long as he don't kill the boy!"

"Hoo Boy, it seems this predicament is now getting to the crowd. Mrs. Zee, please will you return to your seat, I promise you we'll call the match if things go too far."

"It won't stop him, this match doesn't mena anything, this is his choice of parenting, then so be it, I just hope he knows the circumstances and conditions that will be waiting for him at home." Ryanna huffed and straightened her hair before turning her back to the ring and making her way back to the audience.

An uncomfortable moment of silence, followed by perturbed whispers, waded into the air. Bardock watched his wife take her spot on the sidelines, her words ringing in his head like a bad echo. He knew there would be payback later.

"Alright then, now that that's settled- OOF!" Jet planted his feet barely tipping over the edge after Goku's fist planted in his chin. He felt his neck muscles crack and her snarled a bit at the grinning Goku.

"You let your guard down pops."

"And you didn't finish the assault, boy." With a sudden rage Bardock lunged. Goku let out a yelp as he went back to dodging and running, trying to get his momentum back. The battle continued on, back and forth, punch after punch of ear ringing blows. Blood began to seep through Bardock's lip and Goku had nice big fat bruises on his face and arms.

Ryanna could only shake her head. Both of her men had vast pride, fat egos, and endless bullheadedness. Neither one would give up until their bodies gave out. The sun began to set causing the sky to melt into luscious orange tones. Despite the length of the fight everyone in the audience was enthralled, and unable to take their eyes off the battle.

Mira curled into her mother's arms, the toddler unable to keep her eyes open any longer. She was used to the cracks and cries of battle after living with Goku and Master Roshi so long so the battle was no longer entertainment for her.

"I kind of want to join her. This battle is really getting hard to watch." Yamcha admitted shamelessly.

"It's almost over," Ryanna announced softly catching the group's attention. "Both of their energies are depleted. Neither of them could use energy blasts even if they wanted to. Their moves are lagging and one of them is about to make a very careless mistake.

Bulma and Yamcha eyed each other with similar expressions. They push to the edge of the wall trying to spot the flaws that Ryanna's eyes were seeing.

The announcer, heard what she had said, and decided to use her skillful eyes. "Both fighters are beginning to lag, it seems this will come down to a battle of wills and skills. Who has the most desire to win?"

Bardock panted, wiping the sweat from his chin and he took a knee. Goku was in a similar position, on his hands and knees. The hot sun beat down on their backs, and it was almost as if a fire roared around them.

Bardock admired his son, the boy struggled to his feet and putting up his stance. Pride swelled and he smiled genuinely. "That's my boy, that's the Saiyan spirit I see inside you. You've become a fine warrior, but I'm afraid I can't allow you to win this match."

His fists bunched and pounded harshly, Goku couldn't remember when the last his skin actually burned from a hit. He'd sparred with his mother and brother countlessly, but they had always held back. Not his father, no his father was too proud to go easy on him, and for that alone Goku loved him for it, so in response Goku wouldn't pull any punches. He uxuded all of his energy, all of his power into one final attack. He launched himself, he legs stretched out to try and kick his father out of the ring. Bardock was in midair about to land, and wasn't expecting the kick. The forced knocked him forward, his hands outstretched trying to catch himself. His face planted into the edge of the ring, saving him from a ring out, but his body sang with hurt and he stayed grounded.

Goku landed flat on his back, his arms and legs twitching from little jolts of pain ringing up and down his spine.

"HOLY COW, in what could only be described as the ultimate climax, Goku had launched himself into Jet! Bothe fighters are now grounded, I will begin the count! 1!"

"Impressive," Roshi nodded and stroked his beard. "Goku managed to catch his father off guard, but it seems he didn't reach the goal entirely."

"2! 3!"

"Both of them are exhausted." Ryanna commented. "The winner will be whoever has more will to get up."

"4! 5! 6!"

Goku twitched, his arms moving but the rest of his body still too stiff to move.

"7! 8! 9!"

Bardock lifted his head, groaning, his muscles sang a sour turned and he heard his neck crick from the hard fall.

"10! That's it folks, both competitors have been down for ten counts. Tournament guidelines says we can't leave this as a draw, so the first competitor to stand and announce himself as the champion will be the winner!"

"It's a stalemate, oh come on Goku, get up!" Bulma shouted. "Oh I wonder if I should call dinner again."

Ryanna leaned in close eying her son. "I don't think shouting dinner will be beneficial this time. No he's going to have to get up on his own."

Goku tried, his body rolling over to prop himself on his hands and knees. Sweat drizzled down his face, and he could feel big drums in his head banging an awkward tune. He glanced up, noticed his father hadn't moved an inch. A slight smile brushed his lips as he got to his feet, wobbled. His vision blurred and his muscles tensed. He rounded the crowd with his eyes laughing a little as he spoke. "I'm the Cham-" He couldn't hold it… his eyes rolled back, his body fell back and he conked out cold.

"Poor boy," Bardock rose to his feet and dusted himself off as if nothing happened. "I gave him a sporting chance too." He turned to the announcer. "I'm the champion."

"And that's it folks! Jet Zee, in a miraculous recovery has just announced his win! Jet Zee is now the World Martial Arts Champion of the world!"

"Poor Goku, he was so close." Bulma pouted.

"Don't feel too bad Bulma, the boy played a good round. He went all out and should have no regrets." Roshi stroked his beard admiring his own genius of putting Bardock in the ring instead of himself.

Bardock knelt by his son and lifted him up. The boy regained consciousness and looked up at his father. "Did I win?"

"No son, but I'm damn proud of you." Setting him down on his feet Bardock hugged his boy. They would feel another pair of arms wrap around them as Ryanna joined in kissing the top of Goku's head.

"You'll get him next time, Goku."

The crowd around them cheered, Goku admired from the warmth of his parents arms. He saw the faces of his friends and family, all smiling warmly and applauding the match. They were right, he had no reason to feel disappointed. He knew that if he had been against anyone but his father he would have been on top, so from now on he would train twice as hard, twice as long, and would make double sure that when the next tournament rolled around, Goku Son would be the champion!

_**Another update! Woot Bardock won the first tournament the son family participated in, but what else is in store for this Saiyan turned Earthling family? With the years of the red ribbon army, the great King Piccolo, and such ahead of them what sorts of changes will their presence make? Find out next time…**_

_**Next Chapter: Years gone by**_


	21. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I apologize to all my readers for the long delay in updates. I've been swamped with work and school that I haven't had any free time for writing. The chapters are in progress and I've been doing a little at a time in my spare time.

Any comments, recommendations, or requests you have about any of my stories please feel free to leave a review or e-mail me separately.

Mistaken Identity Readers: The polls are in and the next chapter will include Vega's influence upon Goku and Earth. Thank you to everyone who voted!

Dragon Ball Reborn: I'd like to have a vote for couplings. So far I've kept with the Bulma/Radditz alignment do to the good response, but I'm thinking of changing it up a bit once the DBZ timeline comes into play. Who would you rather have going for Bulma's heart?

Yamcha

Vegeta

Goku

New Character (Girl)

New Character (Boy)

The new character selections will already be included in the story and it's already a fact that the female will be a bisexual. I will not reveal their identity until their arrival which will be in two chapters.

That's all I have for you, thank you again for your patience and I promise the new chapters will be up this weekend! CIAO!


	22. Years Gone By

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-24 years old

Goku- 18 years old

Krillen-19 years old

Mirai- 8 years old

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

**Chapter**** 21****: Years gone by**

The spring woods were an enchanted place. Free of cluttered humanity and ripe with fresh rising trees, flowing cool rivers and lakes, and endearing wildlife. The only signs of humanity were a couple of kids, one eight year old girl, the other an eighteen year old boy. Goku looked behind him at his kid sister, laughing happily when the girl just wouldn't give up. "Face it, Mirai you won't catch me!"

"Oh yeah, watch this? Kamehame-HA!" Using their family's trait technique, Mirai pushed herself the extra mile. Goku's eyes widened and before he could increase speed Mirai's body collided into his sending them both hurtling down a hill, rolling over grass and bumps. By the time they hit ground Goku's eyes and head were spinning, but a laugh escaped his mouth.

"Not bad, wow dizzy, where'd you learn that?"

Not all that phased by the little tumble Mirai rose to her feet and stretched. "I learned from the best, naturally."

"You keep this up and You'll be ready for the tournament in no time." Goku gave a thumbs up grinning.

"Glad you think so." Mirai continued to stretch. Her body was long and willowy she had the figure of a young ballerina, flexible, durable, and much to her preteen dismay, flat chested. Her body was that of an eight year old, but she always felt like a woman three times her age. She certainly had the brain of one. For five years she spent it training, growing and learning from everyone around her. She watched her brothers battle and spar, her mother and Bulma deduce and calculate with their latest experiments and science talk, and Master Roshi for the wisdom and knowledge of an experienced fighter of the Earth World.

If she were older, more advanced in looks and appearance then maybe he rbrothers would take her seriously during their spars, maybe her mother would let her into her basement lab once in a while, and Master Roshi wouldn't just pat her on the head when he walked by on his way to his television to watch his exercise tapes.

She looked at the sky with a slight pout. Vegeta was the only one who gave her a little credit. He'd watched over her on his visits, trained with her in secret, and was constantly surprised by her growth. "Goku, do you think Vegeta will come back in time to see the fight?"

"Hard to say, Mirai. You know Vegeta, he's the prince of all Saiyans, and has a lot of responsibilities." He started off… but seeing her frown deepen he shook off the negatives. "I bet if he knew you were going to fight in the tournament he'd make a special trip just to come see you."

Mirai looked at her brother then grinned. Goku always thought that to be her cutest feature. She had a way of closing her eyes when she smiled real big and it just added to everything that made Mirai, Mirai.

"Come on, I think I smell dinner."

"Woot!"

"_I just don't get it, I mean you're old enough to be my mother, and yet you look like that!"_

Bulma's words were like an annoying buzz in Ryanna's ears. The fact was that Bulma was worrying about her age at only 24 and she was now in her forties, god almost fifties. The fact had been bugging her for the past year and a half. True it was the saiyan blood that saved her looks but just how long would it last? Was there a way to elongate the aging process?

Back in her time scientists spent years and countless dollars to try and discover the cure for aging. Bulma had long given into the aging process after all as she grew older, she grew wiser as well. To her aging was natural, and Vegeta no matter how old she got, still wanted her. Still she had her moments of envy and nostalgia while looking pictures. She was entitled to a little envy, after all she was a real looker in her youth. This time's Radditz and Yamcha were always at her ankles sniffing for scraps of affection; Yamcha more than Radditz.

She put a few droplets into a container, the liquid glowing a bold green before settling into a pale lime color. The genetic material inside was a mixture of pure saiyan DNA and some aging solutions. "There… better let that cool down."

"WE'RE HOME!" Goku's loud rumbling voice nearly made her hand bump the beaker. She cursed like a sailor as se steadied it and sighed with relief. "I really need to put up some sound proof barriers in this place. She removed her goggles and stood up staring at the mixture with a smile. If all went well she'd have the aging solution ready for testing by bed time.

"Dinner first, beauty later." She hurried to her changing room. The door of the basement opened and Mirai snuck in hoping her mom didn't mind.

"Mom? Mom are you down here?" When her mother didn't answer she frowned. Ryanna was always in the lab before dinner so where could she have gone. Maybe she had earplugs in or something. Risking a closer look Mirai wandered, taking amoment to peek at all the equipment and materials. She saw the new substance and admired the pretty lime glow. She smiled and looked around before reaching up to tap the glass.

"MOM!" Goku shouted again startling Mirai. The glass tipped in her hand and as she rent to catch she lost control on her strength and the glass broke spilling all over her. The stuff smelled horrible, and it burned. She panicked thinking it was acid and she hurried to the was station she had saw when she'd walked in. The water cooled the burn but she felt herself getting dizzy and she whimpered.

Ryanna walked out of the dressing room her head phones in now and her head bopping to the beat. She started at the steps and paused when she heard the water. She caught sight of her missing beaker and panicked running to the washing station. She found Mirai curled up on the ground and screamed.

Thunderous steps rush down the basement. Bardock and Goku hurried down looking around Bardock in Super Saiyan form. "What is it? What'd you let loose now?" He lowered his hand to see her cradling a form. With closer inspection he found himself stuttering at the sight of a naked woman.

"Angel what the hell are you doing?"

"Bardock it's Mirai! She's… she's grown… oh my god come on baby wake up."

"Mirai, but she's only…" With a closer look for himself Goku too stuttered. The woman in his mother's arms had to be about his age. Fresh face, long wavy locks of dark hair damp from the water. Her body was long lean and voluptuous; it put Bulma's curvy body to shame.

Mirai stirred her eyes focusing on her mother's scared and concerned face. "Mommy?" The sound of her own voice made Mirai jolt upright. She saw the tatters of her own clothes, the length of her legs, the feel of her own skin. It felt strange and yet… so right. "What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Mirai what were you doing in my lab?"

"I," tongue tied and her mouth dry like dust she swallowed hard. "I went to find you so we could have dinner. Grandpa Gohan said I could come down and get you so you wouldn't miss it like last time. I, I didn't see you, and you didn't answer when I called so I looked and I saw this stuff on the counter. It was glowing and I went to take a closer look and Goku startled me by yelling and I ended up grabbing it too hard and the glass broke and it burned and I panicked I'm sorry I didn't mean to touch!"

"Calm down calm down it's okay sweetie come on. Let's get you up and dressed and make sure you're okay. Bardock. Damn it Bardock don't just stand there go upstairs and bring down some of my clothes to put on her. Goku go call Bulma and Radditz and tell them what happened."

Ryanna led her team like a general led its troops. She did everything in neat tidy oder even though inside her head was racing and panicking. This is what she got for playing with the order of nature, When will she learn to stop? Why couldn't she stop herself from experimenting with everything?

Bulma had self-resistance didn't she? Why couldn't she be more like her? Why couldn't she just leave things as they were and enjoy life. She was a wife now, she had a husband, kids/ She rubbed her face feeling a head ache come on.

"You okay mom?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, and so are you… just seems your body took to the agent. It's miraculous really."

"I thought you said this agent was supposed to make people younger."

"Not exactly sweetie." She washed her hands clean and dried them off. "Saiyan DNA finds the time when a saiyan is at it's pinnacle of power and freezes their genes to stay there, elongating their life and fighting years. I simply added agents to help the process. You are only eight, you hadn't reached your pinnacle yet. So if my calculations are correct the agents merely sped up the aging process until you hit this particular point of your age, which looks to be anywhere from 18 to 25."

"So in other words it froze me in the point of time my body would be most useful for a fight. That's handy." She grins.

"Now if only I can figure out how to unfreeze it and reverse the effects."

"No!" Mirai frowned. "I like it, let me stay this way please!"

"Mirai this is unnatural."

"You're presence in this time line is "unnatural" and yet it's turning out okay isn't it?"

That comment froze her. She hated to admit it, but the kid had a point.

"Please mom, let me stay this way at least for a little while. At least until after the tournament!"

"Oh…" the look her daughter gave her was a mix of puppy dog eyes and cute pouted trembling lips. "Alright, fine. I'll still work on the cure just in case."

"Yes!" she jumped to her feet and raced out the door. Bardock had managed to fine a shirt underwear and shorts for her, but because of the breast sizes there were none that could hold her baby's babies in. the breasts bounced like some sort of bad Bay Watch episode.

"Lord help the men of this generation." She ran after her. "Mirai hold on, we're going shopping!"

As the girls go outside the sudden pulse of energy caught both of their attention. The women share a look of joy before Mirai took off like a shot through the woods. Ryanna smiled and shook her head. "So he decided to come after all. He sure has impeccable timing."

Vegeta pocketed the remote for his space pod his face sober and irritated. The past few years had really taken its toll. Without his father around Vegeta was given a large responsibility to keep the peace and happiness of his planet alive. Things were well, but still it took a lot out of him, with constant councils, many of his people bickering about the lack of space on the planet, many wanting to go on missions, and trips just to ge off the planet for a time and stretch their legs. Paperwork, oh god the paperwork, he was glad to be rid of the responsibilities, even if it was for only a few weeks.

"Vegeta!"

Something in his body tensed. Who was that? The voice rang in his ears like an echoing lullaby, soft and sweet and yet it made him alert and his eyes search for the source. What they spotted was a woman too beautiful to be real. It was like everything he had dreamed in his fantasies of the saiyan race had compiled together in a single entity and materialized before him.

She leapt, floating like an angel before landing on top of him. He didn't register the weight of her until he was sprawled on the ground, his face cushioned between the woman's breasts as she hugged him to her. "I missed you Veggie!"

Veggie… only woman person had the nerve to call him that. "Mirai!" Vegeta pushed her off and ogled the figure before him. How long had he really been gone? She was only supposed to be eight.

She sat up right and grinned the way she did. Vegeta felt the color drain from his face and go to his balls. "Surprise!"

_**Hehe *evil smirk* Vegeta's getting his first look at grown up Mirai, the same Mirai he claimed would be his future wife. What's his reaction going to be? How will Mirai's growth effect the timeline? Find out next!**_

_**Next Chapter: Mirai's Shopping Adventure**_


	23. Mirai's Shopping Adventure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-24 years old

Goku- 18 years old

Krillen-19 years old

Mirai- 8 years old

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

**Chapter**** 22:****Mirai's Shopping Adventure**

Vegeta didn't know whether to push her off and stand, or hold her close. Whether by glorious miracle or some kind of freak show transformation, Mirai had grown into the depicted perfection he always dreamed of. With the mix of her mother's beauty, and her father's strength, Mirai stood his ideal height, gentle and curvy in his hands whole having the bold strength in her arms and legs that all Saiyan women were born with. Her scent invaded his nose and he had the urge to give her the first taste of him right there. Instead he did the first thing that came to mind… yell.

"What in the blue blazes has happened here?" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs making Mirai jolt. Ryanna and Bardock were finally catching up to their daughter's excited dash and pulled her off of the stunned prince.

"Sorry about this Vegeta, it seems we have a bit of a situation here."

"Well that's certainly an understatement of the year. What's she doing all grown up she's only supposed to eight years old?"

"You know for someone who's claimed her as your future wife you certainly doesn't seem to be taking this change very well." Bardock whispered to his old friend.

"I didn't say I didn't like it, but it's not normal. I wasn't expecting to have a wife for another decade! Vegeta said in the same hushed tones.

"Sorry for jumping on you Vegeta. I was just so excited! It's been too long since I've seen you! No one else takes me seriously around here!"

Vegeta grunted a response turning his back on her. "Just see to it that it doesn't happen again. Now then I believe you informed me about some sort of tournament taking place."

"Yes, and I'm gonna participate against my brother. The two of us are going against each other and…. Ah Junior!" She waves up high in the air grinning. Vegeta glanced up snorting at the power level he had sensed before.

Piccolo Junior, son of the Earth Tyrant King Piccolo, floated above the party his cape billowing in the wind as he stared down at the newcomer. "I had sensed the approach of an enormous power. I had a feeling it was another Saiyan."

"I take it that's the little Namekien you took in, Ryanna?"

"Yes, more or less." Ryanna smiled up at Junior. His father had been a lost cause, too far gone in darkness and greed to see to reason the boys had no choice but to push him to create junior. Through great care and patience Ryanna had given him the kindness and teachings she did her own children, and though he still harbored questions about his father's legacy he felt a stronger, deeper connection to the Saiyan/human woman than to the nagging voice in the back of his head.

Being raised by the woman he'd grown strong and free, he continued to meditate far from home, go his own way, be his own person, but he saw no harm in stopping by for a spar with Goku or Mirai, a well natured talk with Ryanna, or a shouting match with Bardock over training ideals.

"Why don't you join us down here on the ground, Piccolo? It's much easier to talk with someone who isn't forty feet up in the air!"

Piccolo hesitated before floating down to join them. He landed shoulder to shoulder with Ryanna giving Vegeta the once over. "I'm going to find Goku, see how his training is going."

"I wanna come!" Mirai makes a leap after Piccolo but her father's hand pulls her back.

"I think you're forgetting something, young lady." Bardock patted her shoulders. "You and your mother are going shopping remember? She doesn't have training clothes for you to fight in."

"Oh, right," Mirai pouts looking at the shirt and tugging at it. Ryanna couldn't help but glance at her own chest area with a sigh. Why did her daughter have to become well more endowed than her?

"Let's go before you stretch out that shirt to an impossible size."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "Shopping, what for, you're going to change her back are you not?"

"Well there's the slim chance that I won't be able to, and also I promised her I would let her keep this form until after the tournament."

"You're joking; you're letting her fight in that form? What's more you're going to take her to a human shopping area in that form?"

"Yes, we are."

Vegeta had encountered the horrid human place known as the mall before. Radditz and Yamcha had been unattainable and Vegeta was forced to lug around the packages and bags all the while making sure men didn't touch what was Radditz's property. It had been horrifying, and he'd be damned if he was going to let any droolers or muggers put a hand on what would soon become his!

"If you insist upon going I shall go with you!"

Both women stopped dead in their motions and stared wide eyed. "You?" This from Mirai., "but you hate the mall."

"This is true, but seeing has how you're father has abandoned ship," he points to the spot where Bardock had once stood; all that was left was an invisible line where his body once was. Bardock was no fool. "I will not allow you or your mother to endure such a place without male supervision."

Not knowing what to expect, and making Vegeta swear up and down he wouldn't kill, maim, or blow anything up, and after giving Vegeta a change of human clothes, Ryanna escorted him and Mirai via flight pattern. She landed on the outskirts of the city before popping open a car capsule and drove in. The streets were crowded and busy with chatter. The mall was a four story building with clothing, accessories and miscellaneous stores spread out on each floor with a large food court and five star restaurants on the roof.

Mirai who had never been to the city took this time to admire it and all its glory. Every store she poked her head in to see what was inside, some she even dashed in to touch feel, and even smell the delectable precious things inside. She cooed at the pet shop, laughed and giggled in the toy store, made hungry moans and groans at the smell of chocolate and sweets in the candy store, and made big wide eyes at the fancy jewelry.

Vegeta sighed and rubbed his temple wondering why he submitted himself to this. The girl, no excuse him, the WOMAN was as pretty eyed on the items as Bulma had been, but with an added excitement from the slight childish behavior. He attempted to pull her from the jewelry case and turned to Ryanna, "woman will you control your dau- where'd she go!"

Suddenly in a panic Vegeta made a glance around for Ryanna and couldn't spot her in the crowd of people. His eyes widened and his face went pale. The woman had just disappeared! "Okay, calm down Vegeta" he told himself rubbing his temples. "Just find her energy." Vegeta closed his eyes and tried to seek her out, but couldn't find anything.

"Mom wear's a chi bracelet Vegeta, you won't find her like that."

"Why the devil would she wear a thing like that?"

"She does it in case of some sort of invasion so she could stay hidden from scouters. It's a habit of hers." Mirai smiles and holds up a wallet. "That's okay I have my own money we'll just go and find me a gi ourselves."

"We, as in you and me, alone, in the mall, not with your mother but… alone."

"You said that already, yes alone with me, just the two of us." She smirked and waved her wallet in his face. "What's the matter prince of Saiyans? Don't tell me you're scared."

That got Vegeta's back up. He stood up straight so he towered over her once again and frowned. "I certainly am not." He grabbed her hand, palm to palm, her skin smooth and silky against his calloused one. He didn't know why he didn't just sweat bullets. "Let's go."

Mirai grinned and followed him willingly through the crowded mall. Half way through the hall she let her hand slide from his and instead she wrapped her arms around his strong one smiling. She noticed the light blush on his cheeks and giggled. She found him so cute and shy to public display of affection. It was a whole new side to Vegeta she hadn't seen yet, and was glad her mother wasn't around to crowd. The new body settling in she found herself thinking the thoughts of a grown up. She wanted to be closer to Vegeta, she wanted to continue to hold his hand and arm, she wanted him to be jealous and protective of her, she wanted him to admire her as she tried on clothes telling her she looked beautiful…

She paused glancing at a couple who sat at a café sipping coffee and kissing gently. With a blush she silently admitted to herself. She wanted Vegeta to do that to her.

Together they browsed through all the stores. Mirai took a heads talking to the salespersons describing what she wanted and being shown several different designs and colors. She finally stood in front of a mirror in a tank top blue suit with white boots. She had tried to find something as similar to a Saiyan uniform as she could get and she decided she liked the way she looked in it. She emerged from the dressing room to show an impatient Vegeta.

The man took his eyes off the display case of champion belts to look in her direction. His jaw wanted to drop. She looked exquisite, a prime piece of Saiyan meat. The suit hugged her in all the right areas and provided the loose movement for easy mobility. The colors she had chosen made his Saiyan pride soar.

"What do you think?" she found herself blushing at his scrutiny.

"Something's off," he mumbled and had her frowning. He held up a hand getting in good and close. Her body tensed as she felt his breath on her lips. Her eyes began to close and she waited for the kiss, but instead felt him tug the rubber band out of her hair letting the locks fly free. "There," he said as he stepped back smirking. "Now you're the depiction of Saiyan perfection."

The blush rose higher and she clutched her hands behind her back. He was still mildly close so she felt the heat of his body. She smiled and lowered her head to hide the red in her cheeks. "Thank you."

His fingers gently took her chin to raise her head. "A Saiyan Princess never bows her head, not even to her prince."

"But I'm not a prin-"her words were silenced as Vegeta closed the gap and took his mouth with hers.

_**He-he, yummy, I love my work! **_

_**Next Chapter: Bulma's Dilemma **_


	24. Bulma's Dilemma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-24 years old

Goku- 18 years old

Krillen-19 years old

Mirai- 8 years old (physically 18)

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

**Chapter**** 23****: Bulma's Dilemma **

For a moment, just a moment, Bulma thought she'd gone crazy. She could have sworn she'd seen Ryanna running all over Hades in the mall in super saiyan form pushing past all manner of people, but when she called out to her she was ignored. Then again she also thought she saw the Prince of Saiyans himself escorting an eighteen year old girl through a toy store. Maybe she was stressed out, after all with her father's people breathing down her neck about taking over the company and such, and taking the online college courses to get her science degrees, and more so her parents already looking for her to settle down, she was at her wits end.

She glanced behind her at Puar and Oolong and stopped. "Hey guys, where'd the boys go?"

"They were here just a moment ago, but I think I saw them head into the arcade." Oolong glanced back and pointed at the crowded arcade.

"Now that's an unusual crowd, come on let's go see if we can't find them. Honestly I can't leave Radditz and Yamcha alone, there's always a competition involved."

Radditz jumped and punched the creatures being knocked down one by one in the game. He laughed brilliantly as Yamcha failed to compete. "What's the matter, Earthling, I thought you said you were the champ at this game!"

"Shut up I'm right behind you." Yamcha fought harder making his way through the line of combatants one by one until he spotted the little player 1 symbol on the screen. "Now for the big guns!" Yamcha turned his fists to guns activating the assault gun trigger and he blasted not only the aliens surrounding them but Radditz's player as well. "Ha! I got you!"

"What the, this is impossible I'm a Saiyan warrior how could I be put down by a measely little gun!" Radditz through his helmet down and pointed a finger at Yamcha. "You cheated!"

"I did not, the game doesn't take your saiyan heritage in account, in this game you're a weak little human like me who can be killed by guns."

"You failed to mention this before! I still say you cheated!"

"There you guys are! Honestly you're like a couple of kids I can't take my eyes off you for two minutes!" Bulma stood arms crossed. Radditz, still in the heat of the moment turned to his mate temper flaring.

"You were in that same department store for over an hour I got tired of waiting. Why does it take you such al ong time to pick out those baubles and drapings when it takes me less than that to pick out an entire outfit."

"It's my right to take as long as I want shopping, and speaking of which where are my bags Radditz?"

"Relax, woman they're in a paid locker. I got tired of carrying them."

"For a strong healthy Saiyan you sure are weak." Bulma teased fanning her fingers over her lips in a taunting gesture. That struck a chord, she could tell as Radditz stepped forward and leaned in practically face to face.

"I'm not weak it's just uncomfortable having all those bags and boxes laced into my arms! Why don't you carry some of them yourself!"

"You're my boyfriend, aren't you?" Bulma put her hand son her hips. "That's the boyfriend's job, it's practically book written. It's not chivalrous for a man to expect a woman to carry bags."

"Yeah, even I knew that Saiyan." Yamcha teased as their game is taken over by a couple of grade-schoolers.

"Shut up boy, and as for you," Radditz turned to Bulma. "I know you humans are partial to the term boyfriend, but I'm not your boyfriend, I'm your mate. I will not succumb to these silly acts as if I'm some sort of servant I had enough of that from Frieza I don't need it from you."

"Oh is that so! Well then why don't WE as in YOU leave if you're so unhappy?" Bulma took Yamcha's arm. "I know plenty of men who would be more than willing to wait on me hand and foot. Come on Yamcha!" She pulled Yamcha out of the arcade, the human male blushing right red.

Radditz growled his tail fluffing up with agitation. "The female species… such an enigma."

Bulma continued to tug the speechless Yamcha down the halls tears welling up in her eyes. How dare Radditz compare her to a tyrant. She'd heard more stories about the man than she cared to count and she did NOT liked to be compared to him. "stupid alien jerk."

"Uh, Bulma, do you mind letting my arm go it's uh." Yamcha stammered his bulging muscle pressed tight around her bosom. He'd never been so close to the female body before.

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry about that Yamcha." She let go and sighed stopping. "Oh this was the first fight we ever had… Radditz was always so compliant before."

"Give the guy a break Bulma, he's been a little on edge as of late. I think it has something to do with that last battle."

"You mean the one with Piccolo? Why? It was an easy enough win." The truth of the matte was Piccolo has been down in the dirt within seconds against Radditz's strength. Goku didn't even have a chance to throw a punch.

"That's just it, those Saiyans are a different bred, they hunger for competition and battle. I think Radditz is feeling a little too tame, he's looking for competition. Like just now he got bent out of shape over a silly video game."

Bulma gave it some serious thought. It was true that except for the battle Bardock and Ryanna faced six years ago there'd been little to no competition in their fights. Maybe Radditz felt like he wasn't getting the proper training, I mena who exactly could he compete against? Bardock and Ryanna had each other, Goku had a new ally in Piccolo and the guy was training him like they were best friends. The only one left was Mirai and she was still a baby practically.

"Oh my gosh, what if he decides to go back to Planet Vegeta? He'll really leave me! I've got to apologize!" Bulma turned tail and ran back to try and find Radditz.

The man had already left the arcade and was strolling to the lockers to grab Bulma's stuff. He needed to calm down, his Saiyan pride was getting the better of him and if he didn't watch himself he could lose his temper again.

He pulled the bags out of the locker sighing as he went for the exit. Her caught something out of the corner of his eyes and turned his head to geta better look. All the bags came crashing from his arms as he stared in shock.

Vegeta, the Prince's face was read loud and clear, his body miolded against some pretty young thing in a gi uniform. How dare he? Radditz growled clenching his fists. The man proclaimed love for his baby sister the moment of birth, swore that one day she would be his and now there he stood his arms wrapped around some human!

"VEGETA!"

Ryanna heard the earth shaking scream and skid to a stop. She knew that voice. "Uh- oh, with all the commotion I neglected to let Radditz know about Mirai. This isn't good!" She raced off in the direction of the voice just in time to see Vegeta get thrown through a window. People ran screaming some standing around waiting to see the fight.

Vegeta picked himself up from the unexpected throw. He brushed the glas shards out of his hair and clothes and snarled at Radditz. "What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

"What am I doing?" Radditz jumped through the broken window, Mirai too stunned from both gestures to do much of anything. "What are you doing kissing some strange woman! You're supposed to be waiting on my sister. What's the matter oh mighty prince are you becoming impatient?"

"You blind fool that IS your sister!"

"You're the blind one, my sister is only eight!"

"Radditz stop!" Ryanna came up panting, she needed to exercise more she was getting out of shape. "He's telling you the truth, just look at her!"

Radditz stopped his assault his shoulder quivering as he glanced back at the girl. She was happily purchasing her outfit, the scene in front of her not really fazing her as she stepped out to join them. It was true the face, the smile, even the body seemed all too familiar.

"Mirai, what happened to you?"

Ryanna sighed with relief and went to her knees glad she finally managed to find her group. "Oi, it's a long story, Radditz."

Vegeta pulled Mirai back to his side wrapping a protective arm around her. "What's done is done, and now that she is of the age to mate I plan on going through with everything I've explained before. Mirai will be mine, and I will make her my queen."

Ryanna's eyes popped out and she stood up. "Whoa now just a minute there prince you have to remember she's really not a grown teenager yet, she's going to go back to normal once the tournament is over… if I can figure the formula right to do so."

"Nonsense, Mirai even as a child has had the skill of an adult, she's fully capable of handling adulthood as she is now. Whether by accident or not destiny has smiled upon us. Once the tournament is over she will return to Vegeta with me as my mate." He kissed her fingers making her blush.

"Say what?" Radditz all fired up again rose toe to toe with Vegeta. "did you not hear what my mother just said! Mirai is still young she's not ready for this kind of responsibility and no way are you taking her back to Vegeta!"

"Oh and how do you plan on stopping me Radditz?" Vegeta laughed letting Mirai go to step up to any challenge presented.

"The old fashion way, I'll fight for her! I challenge you Vegeta. One on one, mono a mono, if I win my sister stays here until she's old enough to make her own choices."

"And if I win not only will I take Mirai back to Vegeta with me…" Vegeta smirked and pointed a thumb into his friend's chest, "but you as well."

"What!" Bulma's voice suddenly broke through the fight and there the blue haired beauty stood, eyes wide and body trembling. "You're not serious!"

Radditz debated, his fingers twitching and his body hesitating, but too much was at stake. He wouldn't let Vegeta take his sister away.. not yet. "DEAL!" He shook hands with Vegeta.

A thud had their heads turning to Bulma again, the woman having fainted from the whole ordeal. Ryanna held her head wondering how a simple afternoon could have turned out so bad. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head to see the shop owner frowning. "Excuse me but who is going to pay for the damages done to my shop?"

_**Mwahahaha! PLOT THICKENS! Radditz has officially challenged Vegeta for his sister's honor. What sort of conditions will come out of this and just what does Mirai think about all of it? Find out next!**_

_**Chapter 24: Terms and Conditions**_


	25. Terms and Conditions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-24 years old

Goku- 18 years old

Krillen-19 years old

Mirai- 8 years old (physically 18)

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

**Chapter****24: Terms and Conditions**

Bulma was in a losing argument. No matter how much she begged and pleaded with Radditz he wouldn't see to reason. She'd nagged, pushed and whimpered but nothing, not a single thing would convince him to back out of the deal. Radditz was determined to go up against the prince of Saiyans.

"Why does he want you to go to Vegeta with him anyway?"

"Because he knows he could never convince my mother and father to go. Nappa has failed to do a wiser job and he wants someone with actual brains rather than brawn. He feels I'm a better candidate."

"What if you lose, Radditz?" Bulma pouted. "Is that it, is it over?"

"I'm sorry Bulma, as much as I like you, and as much as I want to see where our relationship will go I cannot allow Vegeta to just make this decision. My sister is too young, and I will protect her."

Bulma let out a sigh of aggravation. "Oh I've had it! This isn't fair! Fine! Leave! I don't care anymore!" She took off crying.

Radditz watched her leave, his stomach suddenly feeling queasy about this entire thing. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his hair. After an hour alone everyone gathered in the livingroom for the terms and conditions of the fight.

Ryanna stood front and center eying Vegeta who had his arm cradled over Mirai's shoulder protectively. "I was unable to convince either of you out of this, so to keep both sides equal I've come up with some terms and conditions for this duel. Instead of merely going all out and possibly destroying part of the world we're going to keep this fight toned down by entering you both into the World Martial Arts Tournament."

Mirai opened her mouth to retort but Vegeta's grip on her shoulder stopped her. Vegeta instead, spoke for her. "Why under these conditions?"

"Because it seems we're split in votes. Half of us believe Mirai should remain here while the other half believes Mirai should be given a choice to go. So this will be the fair fight."

She wlaked out of the room a moment and came back with a chart. "We'll have Chiaotsu rig the preliminaries so none of you have to fight each other. Once we hit the final eight it's all up to the fights to decide who will battle who." She set the chart down and circled the empty slot.

"Two of the humans will enter as well to make the lots even. After that we leave it up to chance. Knowing my friends I have a feeling we'll be looking at Tien and Yamcha to even the score."

"It sounds complicated." Bulma frowned as she eyed the chart, "but it seems you've got this all thought out."

"Yes I have, I also happen to have," she holds up a serum. "The antidote to my little accident. Whatever the circumstance is it will be Mirai's overall decision whether to drink it or not, this fight is merely to determine whether Mirai and Radditz will be staying here on Earth, or going to Planet Vegeta." She eyed the room. "Now then any questions?"

"Yeah, why aren't you entering the tournament as well?"

"Because I'm indifferent, although I want Mirai to stay here and live a human life from beginning to end. I also feel she should be able to make her own decisions." Ryanna folded her arms. "Hence why I said the vote came to a stale mate."

* * *

><p>So it was decided. Bardock, Radditz, and Goku were on the Earth side, whilst Piccolo, Vegeta, and Mirai were on the free choice side. For the next few weeks each player trained to their limits. Vegeta not wanting his mate to be uncomfortable in her new form trained her himself making sure she was using it to all its advantages.<p>

"Are you sure about this Vegeta? Mom's never let me inside the gravity room at home before. She says I wasn't ready."

"That was then this is now Mirai. You will show those brothers of yours that you're a true saiyan warrior, not to be pushed around." Vegeta fiddled with the controls. "We'll start you off on an easy ten times normal gravity, then work our way up from there. By the end of the week I expect you to be able to take 100 times normal gravity."

Mirai choked on her saliva her body shaking with not only fear, but anticipation. The human inside her was petrified, but the saiyan in her longed for the challenge. The gravity switched on and she immediately felt the tugging weight on her body. She struggled to remain on her feet and used her energy to try and boost herself up again.

"Good, good, now then run around allow your body to get used to the weight"

Vegeta pushed and pulled at her limitations. Mirai was his pupil and he found himself enjoying the chance to mold her into his ideal fighter. She didn't complain, she didn't fail, instead she pushed herself to meet his expectations and even succeeded them. Their training had begun on Monday, and by Wednesday she was mastering the 100 times gravity as if it were a walk in the park.

* * *

><p>Back on Mt. Paos Goku and Piccolo meditated on the top of the hill near the house, their senses aware of the growing energies of their future combatants. Piccolo kept his eyes closed as he casually grunted to his sparring partner. "So who do you think has the best chance of winning, Radditz or Vegeta?"<p>

Goku cocked an eye open to glance at him. His eye rolled up as if giving some serious thought. "Hmmm, well to tell you the truth I think Vegeta has the better chance. Radditz hasn't been training much, what with the times of peace and all. I'm surprised he managed to catch Vegeta off guard at all."

"Do you think we stand a better chance of defeating Vegeta?"

"Well, yeah but why would you want to? I mean I thought you were on Mirai's side."

"I couldn't care less of his reasonings. All I Know is that you and your friends and family are the only things standing in my way of world domination. If I were to defeat you I could reclaim my throne."

"Mom would be very disappointed in you. Out of all of us it'll be her and my father you'll have to step on to claim that throne."

Piccolo grunted and relaxed his body, opening his eyes. "Well I suppose you do have a point."

"Just give up on that. Why would you want to rule the world anyway, it doesn't sound all that much fun to me." Goku laid back staring at the sky with a smile. "I much rather live a normal life. I wanna build my own house and live amongst all the wild life, run through the forests everyday listening to the sounds of nature. Train my body for the tournaments for fun, maybe even one day see outer space and visit all the places my mother and father talked about!"

He turned his head to look at a deep thinking Piccolo. "Wouldn't you like to visit planet Namek? Meet your people."

"To be honest…" Piccolo put his chin to his knee. "I don't know." He held his heart feeling it beat faster at the mention of his home planet. "The thought, as stupid as it sounds, both excites me… and scares me."

"Wow, the Great King Piccolo scared to visit a planet. I never thought I'd see the day." Goku laughed and earned a harsh punch to the shoulder. "Ow! Okay that's it's you're gonna get it Piccolo!" Goku tackled and wrestled with the Namek then soon both fighters were locked in hand to hand combat, smiles on both their faces.

* * *

><p>Bulma stared long and hard at the computer screen, her frown apparent. She'd been watching Radditz train for days almost nonstop. His muscles bulging, his skin sweating, and his face so determined and yet racked with pain. "Oh Radditz…"<p>

"Is he still at it?" Yamcha dried his hair from his shower. He'd just completed his own training regiment and leaned over Bulma's shoulder to watch. "How does that guy do it?"

"Oh Yamcha I can't stand it." Bulma sobbed burying her face in her hands. "He won't even look at me anymore. this whole thing is so stupid! It's all Vegeta's fault!"

Yamcha put a comforting arm around her rubbing her shoulder. "There, there Bulma, I'm sure once this whole thing blows over he'll realize what an idiot he's been and come crawling back to you."

"I don't care, no I don't care anymore if Radditz wants to risk everything we have for his sister than he's welcomed to it but I won't wait around for him!" She turns to Yamcha grabbing his face she kissed him full and hard Yamcha turning read from head to toe, smoke coming out of his ears his muscles tightening and his hair standing on end. When the kiss ended Bulma gave a nod of approval before strutting off. Yamcha stood frozen a moment before his eyes rolled back and he fainted.

* * *

><p>When Bulma told Ryanna of what transpired she nearly spit out her tea. "You kissed him!"<p>

"I did and it felt really, really good!" Bulma sighed with relief as she nibbled on a cookie lounged in the chair. "I'm sorry Ryanna. I really do like your son but I will not be with a man who won't even give me a moment's notice even in his free time."

"I can understand you're upset Bulma but don't you think you're rushing your decision? What if Radditz wins? I hardly think it's fair to go off kissing another man when he's clearly and obviously still in love with you."

"That's just it Ryanna. We've been together for years, nearly 12 years to be precise and not once did he ever claim that he loved me! Oh I gave him credit for being an alien, after all Saiyans weren't raised as humans, maybe he needed more time to realize and get used to the idea of marriage and true commitment, but frankly I'm sick and tired of waiting. I want nothing more than to just move on and find a man who will accept everything and tell me he loves me."

Even as she spoke the tears became fresh in her eyes. Bulma was really on the edge of her seat. "I love Radditz, I know in my heart of hearts that I love him. However, if he won't admit that he loves me, won't even give me the decency to say that he has feelings for me, then I won't succumb to anymore neglect by staying with him and hoping for nothing!"

Ryanna came to the other side of the couch and cradled the crying Bulma to her shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes wondering if this was the way Bulma had felt when she and Yamcha had broken up in her time. Maybe that's why she gave into Vegeta. So many years with Yamcha and no real commitment was enough to make any woman wonder if the man really loved you at all.

"Just give it some time Bulma. Wait until after the tournament before you decide to really break up with Radditz. Then after it's all over I suggest you have a long heart to heart talk with him about yours and his feelings."

"You really think that'll help?"

"If being a scientist has taught me anything it's taught me that conversation is the number one source of prime information!"

_**Woot, okay another chapter down and we're heading for the close. The tournament is next and after that the grand finale! Who will win? What will the circumstances come out to? Next Chapter…**_

**Chapter 25: Round 1**


	26. Round 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Vegeta/Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-24 years old

Goku- 18 years old

Krillen-19 years old

Mirai- 8 years old (physically 18)

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

**Chapter 25: Round 1**

The festival prelims had begun, plenty of time for browsing, snacking, and strategizing before the preliminary tryouts. Everything had been set in motion and the fighters were fiercely ready to go. Mirai, unable to hold back her childish persona ran around ogling the goodies and the games with bright happy faces.

"Oh Vegeta look at that!" Mirai pointed to the stuffed yellow bear. "Isn't it cute?"

"Whatever you say woman, can we go find some sustenance now? I'd like to eat BEFORE I pound your brother into the stadium floor."

He couldn't hold back his humor when the girl did little more than pout at him. It amazed himself how the tributes that took away her adult form, were the ones he found most endearing on her. Her innocence, her spark, and her plain joy for life around her warmed his heart. Not that he'd ever admit it.

Not too far away Radditz eyed the couple with a disconcerting eye. Why did things have to turn out this way? Couldn't Vegeta see the dangers in rushing his sister's age? The years of training her young body would further her much more than rushing the inevitable. The saiyans hardly aged, they had plenty of time, and yet Vegeta was impatient, moody, and overprotective. Radditz knew Vegeta would care for his baby sister like a precious jewel, and at the same time put her in her place when need be. However, it left him feeling unsettled.

His parents were more adamant about keeping her on Earth rather than her age. He supposed it was a whole letting go scenario that every parent had to face. His father even admitted that it was the stupidest and most potent parental emotion. Even on Planet Vegeta Bardock hated being at the birthing center, because he knew he'd get attached.

Radditz recalled his first return home. He'd barely been ten, and his father was a complete stranger to him. He looked at the man with as much disdain and disinterest as he would any other Saiyan soldier. The two years he stayed with him, Radditz only saw him a handful of times because his father was always in between jobs. His mother was even worse, didn't even bother to look at him. Radditz found himself lost in a pit of loneliness, his voice and demeanor disinterested, but his eyes were screaming for attention.

It was these things that had him become attached to Ryanna in the first place. For the first time in his life Radditz felt what it was like to be cared about, to be worried about, and to be loved. She held him when he cried, she kissed his training scars and although logic didn't apply he could swear he always felt better after. She trained with him and never held back, and together they learned, and grew in strength. His sister was throwing away those feelings of comfort and joy, for the chance to be treated like an adult.

"You will see, Mirai, that this place is home for you, and your true age is what you should be."

Ryanna licked her ice cream with great enthusiasm. She always loved coming to the tournaments. For the past two years her husband has won but this year every member of her family was participating. "You sure you don't want some, bardock?"

"You should enter. She's your daughter as well."

Ryanna stopped eating, she let it melt and slide down the cone as she eyed her husband thoughtfully. "Are you so sure you're going to lose?"

"That's not what I'm in reference to. I want to fight you, I want to see if the woman I fell in love with is still the same spitfire I first met on Planet Vegeta."

"Bardock you do remember I'm not really a Saiyan. Fighting's not in my natural DNA, I have no true passion for it."

"You say that now, but I remember when you fought for the first time… you were timid and scared and bouncing off the walls trying to protect yourself… but then you tasted blood, you entire persona changed your powers rose in a rate I'd never seen before. You have talent angel, and you're wasting it."

Ryanna had all sorts of excuses and explanations on the tip of her tongue, but nothing came out. They all seemed pointless and meaningless, and the more Bardock pushed, the more she saw his reasoning. "Even if you're right it's too late now isn't it? The sign in desk is closed."

Bardock smirked and took her hand heading for the prelim area.

…

"No."

"Yes."

"You're crazy! I'm not wearing that!"

"It's either this or I go threaten the tournament committee." Bardock helped up the costume grinning ear to ear. The woman he had borrowed it from had signed up for the tournament the day before, and easily gave into Bardock's charm, and the bribe of handing over the prize money if he or his wife won the tournament.

"You're just doing this because I laughed at you when Roshi made you become Jet Zee."

"Partially, and it's also the only way you can enter the tournament without anyone knowing. Now come on Li Chan, get into your costume." He tossed the dress over her head and pushed her into the women's dressing area. When Ryanna emerged he was in a tug of war battle with his laughter and his arousal.

She'd never worn anything more revealing, or more ridiculous in her life. The dress was cut with long hip length slits on either side of her legs. The tights were black and shiny like latex that shined and showed off the muscle and strength of her legs, and paired with sexy white boots. The dress itself was tight around the chest, but flexible with easy movement, white corset cinched her waist accenting her hips and bust and had Asian style stitching across the chest and sides. Her hair was pulled into two side buns with white covers and ribbons dangling down, and a matching white lace mask covered her face. "Bardock, I look ridiculous!"

"Actually I think you look pretty good." Bardock stifled his laughter and took her hand placing a kiss to her palm. She blushed as he continued to tease and flirt with his mouth leaving all her complaints out the door.

The tournament was beginning, and everyone participating gathered into the hall ready for action. Ryanna shifted uncomfortably in her suit eying her group with envy. Bardock spared her a glance now and again with a twitching smile, making her frown and growl on occasion. She wanted to snarl at the male attention she was receiving and made a silent vow that if she and Bardock were ever paired off in the semi-finals she'd be sure to rip him to shreds.

She glanced down at her ki shield, the wrist device blending into her costume under the wrist guards. She would hide herself amongst the crowd for as long as she could. Providing that her family stuck to the plan by not overdoing it she could probably hide all the way to the end.

Mirai bounced side-to-side looking around unable to hide her excitement. "I can't wait to get started! I'm so excited! When are we going to draw numbers?"

"Calm down, child," Bardock placed his hands on her shoulders. "They have to explain the rules first."

"It's too bad Ryanna decided not to take part in this." Krillen said standing alongside Goku and Piccolo. "I'd have loved to have finally seen her fight after all these years."

"Trust me," Vegeta spoke up with laughter. "If you were to be paired up with her you'd last no more than a few seconds. When she's in serious battle she's merciless. I'll never forget her battle with Frieza, she was a monster, a true Saiyan warrior on the rampage."

Bardock's hands tensed on Mirai's shoulder. He'd nearly forgotten about that. His son had told him that when ryanna became a super saiyan she was a beast out of control, taking down the tyrant and then making him beg for mercy. She had been anything but the kind computer nerd he had met. He spared Ryanna a glance again and wondered if he'd done the right thing.

Before he could give it another thought the tournament committee approached the warriors and began explaining the rules of the prelims. As people began lining up at the boxes goku felt a tap on his shoulder and he glanced back and smiled. He wondered when she'd show up.

"Chichi!"

"Hello Goku," Chichi smiled big her big brown eyes filled with warmth and admiration for the saiyan boy. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah, mom said you'd' be coming, I almost didn't recognize you!" Goku took her hands. "Are you entered as well?"

"I am, and I can't wait to see how much stronger you've become. If I'd known the whole party was participating I would have just gotten good seats. I don't think I'd stand a chance."

"Nonsense, you'll do fine." Goku placed a kiss on her cheek making her blush and swoon. Goku had always known just the little things to do to make her young heart go pitter-pat.

"Oh it's your turn," Chichi snapped out of her daze and pushed Goku towards the number took his number than Chichi took her own and then thw two of them walked side by side to the chats to see what blocks they landed in. Chiaotsu had done a marvelous job. Everyone except the humans were placed in different blocks across the board. As expected the saiyans won their matches swiftly and mercilessly, but the humans in first and second halves of block 4 had their hands full.

"Who is this woman?" Yamcha was on one knee staring at the gorgeous girl in front of him. She'd barely moved and yet she'd managed to avoid every blow, every hit, and every touch he tried to thrust upon her. The costume had made him believe this would be an easy victory, but his martial artists eyes now knew he was dealing with no amateur. With one last burst of energy he lunged. Li-Chan's eyes snapped open and she grabbed his arm flipping him over her shoulder and outside the ring.

"Number 69 out, Number 70 wins!"

Ryanna bowed to him and to the crowd, playing her part well as she exited the stage.

"Unbelievable!" Krillen couldn't keep his mouth shut. Yamcha had never been defeated in the preliminaries before. Had the man let the female win? "Hey Yamcha are you alright?" Krillen helped his buddy up as he shook off the dizziness.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but wow, who knew? I didn't think there'd ever be a woman other than Bulma who could send me flat on my ass."

Krillen nodded in agreement, his eyes cautiously travelling over the woman known as Number 70. The sounds of cheers erupted in the next ring and Chichi smiled and bowed to the crowd having finished off her opponent in three brief yet furious attacks. "Chichi's doing well too, the women of this world seem to have gained a great feat of strength."

Goku gave Chichi a thumb's up. "Nice job, see I told you."

"That's just one battle Goku, and it wasn't even against anybody strong. Save your praise when I defeat one of your friends."

Goku glanced at Tien, if things went according to plan, he would ne Chichi's next opponent. "Hold that thought!" Goku walked over to Tien talking to him. They seemed to argue and bicker for a moment before Tien walked away waving a hand in his face. Goku came back with a defeated look. "Darn I was hoping Tien would take it easy on you. He's known to be a harsh opponent."

"Don't worry about it Goku, I don't expect him to take it easy on me, and I wouldn't want you to cheat on my behalf. If I lose I'll just watch, no big deal." Chichi leaned in kissing his cheek. "Mwah, but you're sweet to think of me."

As the prelims continued on Ryanna's fierce fights continued all the same. Her normal opponents hadn't stand a chance, and were all taken down in one hit. She fought against Krillen, and Chiaotsu and took her time with them, letting it seem she was having difficulties when in reality she was yawning. She needed a real challenge, but she wouldn't get one until the quarterfinals.

Tien applied some salve onto chiaotsu's bruised head, the boy whimpering in pain. "Are you alright chiaotsu?"

"Yeah, I'm alright Tien," Chiaotsu spared a glance up at his friend. "I had a feeling I was going to lose, but I had to try."

"Yes and you fought well my friend, but it would seem both of those women are in a class of their own." Tien spared a glance at Chichi with a gentle smile. She laughed and conversed with Goku, the two young teenagers barely sparing a moment apart. Though Tien made it appear he wouldn't go easy on Chichi, in the end his soft romantic heart had allowed the girl to move on without so much as a bruise. "We could be the strongest men in the universe but nothing can defeat the strength of a person's heart."

Chiaotsu stood and then floated so his eyes were level with Tien. "Yeah well at least you faked your defeat. I merely got my butt kicked."

"Attention finalists, please regroup to the front for drawing lots!" The announcer spoke to the group his eyes scanning the room as those who were defeated dispersed, and those who were victorious drew in. Some of the faces he recognized, and others were new to him, but deep in his gut, the announcer knew that these were the best of the best and nothing would stop this tournament from being the best they would ever see.

"Congrautlations, you all made it past the first round!"

_**Woot another chapter done, three more chapters to go. The end is drawing near and even that isn't the end. Look forward to the upcoming end to the Reborn Trilogy…**_

_**Z Reborn: 21 years have passed since Ryanna had taken that unscheduled trip into the past that changed her life forever. In doing such she became a saiyan, fell in love, and was now the mother of three beautiful kids who weren't kids anymore. As her chapter ends theirs begin. With Frieza gone, what sort of new dangers await for them? **_

_**Sound Exciting? I hope so, but you first better stay tuned to the end of Dragon Ball Reborn…**_

_**Next Chapter: A Brother's Concern**_


	27. A Brother's Concern

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Vegeta/Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-24 years old

Goku- 18 years old

Krillen-19 years old

Mirai- 8 years old (physically 18)

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

**Chapter 26: A Brother's Concern**

Ryanna had never seen a more spine trembling board. The lots drawn had determined the semi-final bouts, and with no interference and as such they came out with matches Ryanna had dreaded, and thrilled over. She was up against Bardock in the first round, which made her smile all too big. Their match would be the last in order. The first was Mirai and Radditz, which would inevitably be bad no matter which was you crossed it. This was followed by Goku and Chichi, and then Vegeta verses Piccolo right before herself and Bardock. She wondered how the time change would affect the battle between Goku and his lady friend. The fight between Vegeta and Piccolo had her thinking of exploding rings, enflamed egos, and screaming audience members.

"I've got a stomach ache." She murmured and turned her back to the board going to a corner and pretended to meditate. Bardock strolled on by her leaning casually on the wall.

"Nervous?"

"These match-ups have my stomach in knots."

"I wouldn't worry too much Angel. They're all smart fighters, they'll know better than to let themselves loose onto other people."

"Smart or not you of all people know what will happen to Saiyans that crave the lust of battle. I'm not saying that I don't trust them, but that merely I fear for the audience if they just happen to… forget where they are."

Bardock frowned and knelt in front of her. "Is this concern for them… or for yourself?"

"Don't be ridiculous… of course I'm worried about myself. It's only natural considering the last time I got into a big serious battle."

"Well, you know, you could always just… let me win."

"In your dreams!" She stood catching everyone's attention by standing tow to tow with the mighty former champion. "No way will I go easy on you, Bardock, you better prepare yourself for a grueling defeat because I take no prisoners!"

"Then.. .I shall see you in the ring Miss Li." He takes her hand kissing it. Ryanna blushed and snatched her hand away.

"Cool it lover boy you're married."

"I'm sure my wife won't mind my showing affection to another fighter."

"Oh how soon how we forget the Ran Fan incident." She whispers that part and turns her back to him walking to the back to do some stretches. Bardock chuckled after his wife and turned to the entry way where his son and daughter where preparing themselves for the first battle of the semifinals. "How are you holding up my son?"

"I'm fine father," Radditz lied between his teeth. Inside he was a wreck, his inner turmoil of not wanting to harm his baby sister, mixed with the wild emotions of his will to win and anticipation in fighting Vegeta.

"Just remember that Vegeta has been training her so she may be significantly stronger now. Don't take her too lightly or you may be looking at a swift defeat."

"Don't remind me. Why did Vegeta have to open up this can of worms? Isn't it bad enough that Mirai is losing sight of what's truly important? She's going to break Ryanna's heart by rushing off with Vegeta."

"Don't you worry about your mother, son. You worry about your own battle and don't let emotions cloud your judgment. You are first and foremost a Saiyan, and the fighting comes first."

"Right, so says the Super Saiyan."

"Fate smiles upon us. It would seem we're the clear victors of this tournament." Vegeta lounged against the outside wall looking down at his mate who was stretching and readying herself for her bout.

"I wouldn't go that far Vegeta… You can say that after we've both made it to the finals."

"I've trained you long and hard, my mate, you're more than capable of taking down both your clown brothers."

"We don't know that for sure though." Mirai bent to one side, then the other, rolled her neck and loosened the muscles of her legs and arms by shaking the nerves.

"Have faith in yourself, remember you are now Princess of all Saiyans… and soon to be queen."

Mirai blushed. Why did he have to keep reminding her of that. Sure she'd been thrilled at first, but the more she thought about it the more she began to wonder what she was getting herself into.

She wasn't stupid, she knew what sex and marriage and all that was, and she was sure she could handle it… especially now that she was older. However, that didn't change the fact she was only supposed to be 8 years old. The words of warning from her brother rang like a bad tune in her head and she paused in her stretching to give it a firm shake. She let the shake continue down into her arms and legs trying to relax them.

She was tense and ready to get this fighter good and over with.

"All of our contestants breezed through their preliminary battles I can honestly say these are the best of the best, the crème de la crème. Under the resourceful eye of Master Roshi, and his pupil Gohan Sonm these next two fighters are brother and sister who often fight side by side, but how will they fair against each other. If you think that wasn't enough you should know just wait, their father is none other than Bardock son, also known as Jet Zee! He's been the title holder for two years, and it's said his wife is just as powerful, so who knows what kind of hidden strength his offspring has. Please welcome to the stage Radditz, and Mirai!"

The crowd roared to life, the thrill of it all pumped through Mirai's blood like a drug causing her excitement to shoot through the roof. It took all the self-control she had to keep herself calm and at ease as she made her way to center stage. The gi she wore fit like a glove, showing off the delicate curves and lines of her grown up body.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself sister." Radditz commented on the happy face she made to the audience. Her gaze turned to him and that smile switched to a smirk.

"Naturally, it's my first tournament so I fully intend to win it."

"You'll have to get past me, not to mention father, and Kakarott to get to it."

"Vegeta has trained me well and hard and I see no reason why my powers should be any less than worthy to take you all on." She jumped into position stretching her legs out in a leaning crouched position she extended her arms, wounded them around before holding them pinched in formal stance. Radditz turned and matched her stance his eyes going soft and cool.

"I'm saying this for your own good Mirai, forfeit this match. I don't want to waste any of the strength I need to take on the others."

"If you think I'm gonna make it easy on you, then you're sadly mistaken. I don't plan on losing Radditz, not to you, and not to anyone else." The drums sounded, big booming vibrations echoed and the crowd's gaze grew intense. For ten solid seconds everything was in slow motion, the movement of the crowd, the shade of the cloud, the boom boom boom of the drums all slowed, until the gong finally sounded and Mirai let loose a fury.

Her fists launched in a fiery attack pulsating like a machine gun, he rbrother blocking but she didn't give in. Her body was as slippery as an eel moving around from side to side gaging his movements waiting for the right moment to firmly strike. She shot up a leg to break a block and then rounded with a kick.

Radditz flipped backwards to avoid it and let out a calm breath as his sister continued to follow through, rushing into her attacks. She was good, he gave her that, but she needed to be realed in. She had all the fire and strength to match his own, but she lacked control, much as Kakarott did back in his youth.

"What's the point in having power Mirai if you can't control it?" Radditz launched back a stray kick making Mirai gasp and fall backward and Radditz's foot shoved right into her belly. She coughed the forced of the kick sending her skidding across the ground.

"Ouch! Radditz sends his opponent to the ground! Mirai is out of breath and struggling to get up. What amazing power from the elder sibling!"

"That's enough toying with him, Woman! You now full well your brother's strength and moves there's no need for you to hold back any longer!" Vegeta called from the sidelines behind the wall. Radditz gasped glancing up at a smirking Vegeta, as Mirai easily stood once again and dusted herself off.

"Now why did you have to go and ruin my performance, Vegeta. I was going for the Best Actress award!" Mirai laughed a bit and brushed her ponytail back behind her.

Radditz growled eying the two love birds with utter distaste. The image he had of his little sister, a proud yet kind and happy girl now distorted into this arrogant cocky, and stubborn little vixen. He didn't even recognize her anymore. Vegeta had already warped her, molded her into what he saw fit as his future mate and bride.

"Is this just a game to you, Mirai?" Radditz said between clenched teeth. "Or do you really believe that you belong where you're standing?" He stepped forward. "You're a child! You're more than a child, you're a baby!"

Mirai suddenly glared. "I'm not a child nor a baby! That's your problem right there Radditz, you've always seen me as so. It didn't matter how strong I got, or how eager I was to match you, you, Kakarott, and father continually pushed me away because I was just a little girl in your eyes!" She put a thumb to her chest. "I am a woman, I don't care if my true age is eight or two or seventy, in my heart I am old enough, strong enough, and mature enough to be exactly where I am!"

The words she spoke were no more than daggers to his heart. Had he really been the one to push his sister to this irrational behavior? If so was he just provoking it by fighting with her? The longer he stared at her face, the more he found that statement to be true. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be in this tournament at all. No matter the circumstances.

"You may think so, but you're wrong. You're a child, you're meant to be a child, this transformation defies all purpose, and it's wrong, Mirai. One day you will see it. It may be today, tomorrow, or ten years from now, but there will come a time when you realize the error of your actions, and see the true hurt you've caused not just for mother and father, but for yourself as well!" Radditz dropped his guard. "I had planned to show you myself, but I've realized I'm not the one to do it." Radditz glanced back at Bardock who gave a firm nod. "I leave this battle in your hands, Father. Face her and show her what it means to be a member of this family, just as you showed Kakarott his six years ago!" Radditz turned and jumped off the platform, his feet touching ground and Mirai gasped.

"You idiot you didn't!"

"Radditz has willingly landed out of the ring! Mirai moves onto the next round without so much as a drop of sweat on either opponent!"

"Unacceptable! Get back up here Radditz I'm not done with you!" Mirai stepped towards him only to have Vegeta grab her by the scruff of her neck and guide her back. "Let go of me Vegeta! I told you I wanted to fight him! We just got started and he quits! Ass hole! BAKA!"

Radditz listened to his sister rant and the smallest of smiles stretched on his face. "No, but I'm done with you. Do what you want, sister."

**The end… JK nope, nowhere close to The End. Sorry I've been really slacking with the updates. Busy, busy, life! I promise to work extra hard to get the next chapters rolling!**

**Next Chapter: Love Blossoms **


	28. Love Blossoms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Vegeta/Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-24 years old

Goku- 18 years old

Krillen-19 years old

Mirai- 8 years old (physically 18)

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

**Chapter 27:**** Love Blossoms**

Chichi's heart pounded away in her chest making her cheeks flush from the excitement and fear. She knew she didn't stand a chance against Goku's unearthly strength but that didn't mean she couldn't do her best and show him what she was made of. She wanted to be a woman he could be proud to call his friend.

"Oh Goku, I'm so nervous. I know I should be preparing for the fight but I just can't seem to move."

"Relax Chichi," Goku smiled rubbing her shoulders lightly. "Just remember the training you've received and think of me as just another opponent.

"Easy for you to say, I doubt anyone here could best you Goku After all you're the one who got King Piccolo to surrender so easily, not to mention the obliteration of the Red Ribbon Amry. You've saved me and my father's kingdom so many times with your strength."

"This is a martial art's competition, Chichi. It's not just about strength, it's also about wit, and smarts, as well as courage." He hugged her from behind. "I promise not to hurt you, providing you give me everything you've got."

Chichi smiled at the hug and leaned into him smiling. "Goku… thank you."

~elsewhere~

Radditz stared into the well watching his reflection bounce back at him with the same cautious and ill expression. The slight ripple became a small wave as he dropped a coin into it wondering if the Earthling tradition really would come to pass and grant his wish. "Nothing like the great dragon, but at least I feel better."

"What sort of game are you playing at?" Mirai's voice suddenly came in sheer and deadly. She stepped up behind her brother, her aura flaring like a hot rapid flame across her body. "this is supposed to be a tournament, brother. That means one on one winner takes all. In other words you're not supposed to QUIT!"

Radditz sighed and turned to his sister leaning on the well. "Let me ask you something Mirai. What's the point in fighting me? If you're so sure that you could beat me why are you so angry that you won?" he shrugged. "I saved you some time after all."

"Idiot! This isn't about winning it's about pride! You kicked me down and then acted like I was nothing to you and stepped off the platform! How can you call that a win?" She looks to her hands that were clenched. "Vegeta said this was my chance, the opportunity to prove to you and Kakarott that I'm not just a little girl but that I'm a saiyan, a fighter, a WARRIOR!"

That's right, Mirai thought feeling more than burned. "You made such a huff and puff before about defeating Vegeta and saving my honor and then you back out so easily. This isn't just about my future anymore it's yours too! If Vegeta or I win you'll be… you'll have to come with us!"

"That's my business. My side bet with vegeta isn't the important factor, it's less than significant to me. Standing in that ring with you just now, watching you brush off my attack with that Vegeta smirk, it burned me up not because of my pride, but because it replaced the image of you, my little sister. You're not the same person anymore Mirai! You're turning into something that none of us ever believed you to be. You're turning into Vegeta!"

Her eyes widen and she relaxed her fists in shock. "What are you talking about? I'm still the same person. Just because I idolize Vegeta doesn't mean I'm becoming him."

"You don't know how wrong you are. I wish I could show you your face just a few moments ago… the way you snickered at me, treating me like I'm nothing but a low class soldier who is trying to defeat an elite. You're not that type of person Mirai. The little sister I know is a free spirited person, who loves life and fun and games."

"I still am, why can't you see that I can be both people?" Mirai cursed and punched her fist into the ground her eyes shut and her teeth gritting. "I'm more than a child, I'm a person, a living breathing person who can change and grow. You yourself said you've changed since arriving here on Earth!"

Radditz turned to Mirai fully and he then reached out rubbing her hair. "Mirai… I know you can change… but that doesn't mean you should."

~Back with the fight~

Chichi had unleashed onto Goku letting her fists and feet fly with precision and speed. She had yet to hit Goku, his movements were a blur to her, and she quickly felt overwhelmed by him. His face was all smiles, and she caught glimpses of his eyes that seemed to be watching every inch of her movements.

She sent her knee up to sink into his gut only to have it caught. Goku flipped her back and she let her body fly up and backwards landing right on the edge of the stage. She knew she had to move quickly, She danced to the side and further back on so as not to leave herself vulnerable.

Goku stilled his assault watching Chichi with a proud smile on his face. She was good, not Saiyan good but good none the less. He imagined if things were different then she'd be on top of the pyramid of fighters along with Tien, Yamcha, and the others. "You really have improved Chichi, color me impressed."

"Thank you Goku, but really you should save that praise for yourself. I've never been able to compete with you before and now I see I don't stand a chance."

"Aww, don't say that, you're doing great. Come on, come at me with everything you got!" Goku crouched down, Chichi laughed and nodded flipping her hair over her shoulder she slid into stance.

"Alright Goku, you asked for it. Heeya!" She launched a kick to his face, her foot was g rabbed and he moved to yank her away but failed to see her other coming around and knocking into his side. The sudden lurch caught him off guard and her fell over accidentally throwing Chichi up and out of the ring with a crashing thud.

"Nice move." Goku said sitting up shaking his head. "Didn't see it coming… oh jeez Chichi!" He rushed over to the side, Chichi was still seeing stars and colors laying flat on her back in the grass. The announcer called the end of the fight as Goku lifted her up and sat her back onto the stage fanning her face.

"Oh my head, what happened?" It had all transpired so fast Chichi could barely recollect where she was. When her eyes focused they stared up into Goku's big puppy eyes, causing her to blush. "Goku…"

"Sorry, I guess I still need a little work on control, but that was a nice kick, I never saw it coming." Goku smiled and pat her head. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, no, no, I'm fine really." She looked down her cheeks turning red. She paused and reached down seeing something bulging from his belt. "Goku what's this?"

Goku blushed himself and stuttered as he pulled the little box from his belt. "Uh, oops I forgot I had this in here. Guess I'm not very good at hiding things." Goku looked around, all eyes were on them making him nervous. His palms were sweaty and he hoped he was doing this right. "I was gonna wait til later, but seeing as you've already seen it I guess there's no time like the present."

He opened the box, the pretty diamond sparkling and causing Chichi's heart to skip a beat. "Oh Goku!"

"My mom she uh, well we had a long talk about my feelings for you. She said when two people who like each other a lot… a lot, a lot, and want to spend the rest of their lives with each other they get married. I wasn't sure what she meant at first but she explained that she and my father are married because they love each other. My father told me about the ceremonies, and the things I'd have to do, the promises I had to make and keep." He looked down his face going serious. "In my mother's timeline I had made a promise to you and broke it because I hadn't known what brides and weddings and things are. She said it had hurt you, and you were angry and sad. She didn't want that to happen here, she wanted to make sure that if I was gonna marry someone I knew exactly what I was doing. I agreed. I don't want to make you sad Chichi, I want to make you happy."

Ryanna listened from backstage tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips she pressed her fingers to her lips. The boy had remembered. Chichi in the meantime was speechless she was staring at Goku, cupping the ring box in her hand like a precious treasure.

"I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I want to marry you Chichi. So will you? Will you be my bride?"

Chichi wanted to burst into tears, little red hearts were now circling inside her head as the flush of embarrassment turned to a flush of love. She pulled Goku in close and the answer fell seamlessly from her lips. "Yes."

Goku smiled and took the ring from the box. As he set it on Chichi's finger applause and whistles rang out with cheers and happiness. Goku jumped onto the stage and pulled Chichi to her feet. He let her cup his cheeks and he stared at her. This was the woman he'd spend the rest of his life with… he could picture himself in his parents shoes, waking up beside her, kissing her cheek every morning, tasting her cooking, and watching her laugh and smile, and enjoy life beside him. Going with instinct he leant down his lips touching hers.

"I love you, Chichi."

"I love you too, Goku."

_***Sniffles and cries* I've always wanted to do a Goku x Chichi fluffy fic! I got to experience it through this chapter I'm so happies! *blows nose* Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next couple of chapters are gonna be full of fighting and comedy so I wanted to make sure I got some lovey dovey stuff out of the way so I can focus on the battle scenes. I apologize for taking so long with the chapters but now that school is out for the quarter I now have some free time to work on all of my projects. **_

_**Misconstrued will be released in the next week or so, and I plan on updating chapters on this particular fic once every other day starting today. So be sure to keep an eye on the updates! **_

_**Next Chapter: Saiyan vs. Namek**_


	29. Saiyan Vs Namek

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Vegeta/Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-24 years old

Goku- 18 years old

Krillen-19 years old

Mirai- 8 years old (physically 18)

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize to everyone for taking immensely long to update. I had promised weekly updates and found myself swamped with school work and my pending internship. However never fear the posts WILL continue I refuse to be one of those authors that leaves a story hanging in the air. Sooner or later all the stories WILL be completed. Thanks for your patience, and enjoy the chapter**!

**Chapter 28:**_** Saiyan vs. Namek**_

The crowds became restless after the half hour long wait. It seemed there were difficulties with stadium security, and the several Saiyan relatives who had pushed and poked their way through to get to the relatives to wish celebratory congratulations for the new happy couple. Goku rubbed the back of his head grinning ear to ear, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Come on guys, enough already we need to get back to the tournament. Vegeta, Piccolo, you're up next."

"I doubt the people will complain much if you take a few more minutes of fame, Goku." This from Radditz who stood, arms crossed, but a smile on his face. He had rejoined the rest of the family along with Mira once they'd heard the news. Though Mira showed little signs of irritation, she still pondered and grumbled to herself about Radditz's forfeit. She wasn't about to let her foul mood ruin her other, and far sweeter, bother's moment.

"Hey, where's mom. She should be here for this."

Ryanna tensed from her spot in the corner, her face had been a giddy smile until the subject of her absence was brought up. She moved to leave the room, hoping she could make a graceful and swift exit and entrance. At least until…

"Ah, you know Ryanna," Krillen chuckled. "She's as sappy as they come; she's probably off crying that her baby boy is getting married. I mean do you remember the scene she made during your first tournament, I swear I thought snot was gonna come out of her nose. I'm pretty sure she'll show up once she's rid herself of the tea- OUCH!" Krillen jumped holding his toes as he looked at Li- Chan. The woman had very deliberately squished his foot under those pointy heels of hers. "What's the big idea?"

"Oops," her voice was low and deadly and Krillen didn't have to sense her energy to see the aura of foreboding death circling around her as she gave him the death eye. "Didn't see you down there, shorty." She sneered and continued to walk. Bardock turned to the wall his shoulders shaking as he tried to hold in the laughter.

Vegeta too pushed through, Krillen watched his toes. "Enough of this sentimental fodder, it's time to fight. Are you prepared Namek?"

"More so than you, that's for sure." Piccolo smirked. He imagined out of the two of them Piccolo had done the most preparation against their opponent. Vegeta considered his self too high and mighty to worry about him, who gave Piccolo an edge, he was sure.

"Ha, we'll see!" Vegeta pulled Mira in by her chin capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. "See you in the finals, woman."

"Go get 'em Vegeta!" She laughs happily the momentary annoyance of her brother long gone by Vegeta's possessive, loving hold. Radditz just didn't understand that she already knew her destiny, she knew what the future held for her, and it was walking right onto the stage with Piccolo.

Ryanna watched the crowd cheer with excitement, people were in a hustle and bustle over the interesting turn outs so far, but they all longed for some real action. They wanted fist to fist hard core fighting, and with this match up they were bound to get it. She hoped that the two of them wouldn't go overboard. Both should have the common sense not to do anything stupid, but still there was this nagging gut feeling she couldn't shake off.

The skirt around her thighs blew in the wind and her hair came out in little wisps poking into her mask making her frown deepen. In the next match she would make Bardock pay for making her wear such a ridiculous ensemble. It was one thing for him to be dressed as a ninja, but a completely opposite thing for him to shove that particular outcome on her merely because she had a spur of giggles the first tournament. This may have been his payback, but mark her words she wouldn't live this down quietly.

The gong rang announcing the beginning start, and within a flash there was nearly a sonic boom that made her ears pop. Fists launched together in a blur of mesmerizing attacks that had the crowd in a flushed silence. She smirked, taking a seat on the roof she kept her excitement inside, mentally screaming for joy at the sight of this impressive bout.

Vegeta was a king, but that didn't mean he was lazy, by means he was far from it. Vegeta's muscles bulged and shifted with his movements which would have made all the single girls in the audience squeal for joy… had they been able to see them. There were pockets of light and sound buzzing all over the ring, and the commentator barely had time to get a word out before he was knocked around by little rushes of air from the speedy movements.

Bulma and the others had ducked low watching the center of the stage as the pops of air and power went off like fireworks around them. "This is insane. Whose idea was it to put the two of them into the ring together?!" Bulma shook. She'd been with the Saiyan's for years, had dated one for just as long, and still the power they possessed still made her shake and quiver inside.

She knew Radditz had just as much power as Vegeta and the rest of them, but when she had been around him he had seemed just like a normal regular guy. It was hard to believe he was capable of such things. Suddenly unaware of her surroundings Bulma became lost in her thoughts. Perhaps she had been in the wrong after all. As much as she liked Radditz and as much as she wanted to be with him always, she had never asked or even acknowledged his Saiyan blood.

What kind of a girlfriend was she? She should have seen it a long time ago. She should have asked more about it, and tell him to indulge whatever urges and needs he needed. He wasn't human, he was a Saiyan, and as a Saiyan there were certain things they needed to survive. Just as a vampire craved blood, or the way a baby craved mother's milk, it was in their nature to want and need the fight.

She made a vow there and then that she and Radditz would have a long hard talk before he left… if he left. Bulma suddenly wished with all her heart that Radditz wouldn't go anywhere. She wanted a chance to make things right.

The brick at her fingers exploded and she screamed being shaken awake from her day dreams by the rude awakening. She suddenly clung to the nearest person to her, which was Yamcha. The man blushed and looked down at the trembling weepy female in his arms and all manner of things raced through him. Bulma's big blue eyes looked up at him and he had the biggest urge to lean down and kiss her.

His head bent, their heads coming together… then he was suddenly ripped away, a low growl in the throat of the man who had pried them apart. "Mine!"

Radditz said with a growl and pulled Bulma to him taking her mouth in a flash of heat and need. Bulma's eyes went wide then dreamy before they closed. The scent of him, the feel of his mouth and tongue were nothing compared to the feel of his rushing heart against her fingertips.

"Do you understand, Bulma?" Radditz growled against her lips his eyes on hers, big brown orbs staring her down making sure she was aware of what he was saying. "You're mine, no matter where I go, what I do, you're mine!"

"Radditz," she whimpered and cried out clinging to him. He held her to him burying his face in her hair. All she could think was thank god, thank god she was his, and he was hers. Now it didn't matter if he left, it didn't matter how long she had to wait, she would wait an eternity for him!

The fireworks broke up, and the two fighters were finally spotted. The pair of them locked each other in holds; Vegeta had his arms around Piccolo's neck and was squeezing his biceps, all the while Piccolo's legs entangled with Vegeta's twisting them in awkward positions and applying pressure causing the Saiyan to grit his teeth to hold in the screams of pain. Both were bound determined not to give into either.

The crowds came to life with cheers and shouts. Many taking sides one over the other and all paid deep attention to see who would break first. The bones in Vegeta's legs cracked and he suddenly let go and jumped away panting. He couldn't afford to have broken leg going into the next fight. If he wanted to win against Bardock he had to save as much energy as possible.

Piccolo was relieved he could finally breathe again but he didn't let it show on his face. Bound determined to keep his cool he brushed dust off his shoulders and took a deep long breath to calm his shaking shoulders.

"Ha, you got lucky Namek. If this had been a real fight I would have ripped your head off." Vegeta boasted rubbing a finger under his nose in a show of ego. Piccolo scoffed and tossed his head back and laughed.

"If this were a real fight I would have ended things a long time ago. I'm merely holding back because I don't want to accidentally blow this entire stadium to pieces with my power!"

Vegeta's eyes lit with challenge and his smirk grew wider. "Really, now that entices me even more. As a Saiyan I do long for challenge. How about this, what do you say after this puny tournament is over you and I have a real match, no rules, just man to man, no inhibitions? I know this great little planet that's been abandoned since Frieza's rule; we could have the entire planet to do anything we wish."

Piccolo too was suddenly high with excitement. "Sounds like fun."

"In return for this I merely impose that you give me the win. I have more at stake in this than you do Namek and I'm not about to let anything stop me from winning."

Piccolo took a long look at the prince of Saiyans, his mind hard at work running the pros and cons of the deal in his head. Vegeta had a solid point; he didn't much care for winning. The only reason he had entered this tournament was so he could test out his new skills. Vegeta was giving him an out and Piccolo had to smile at that.

"Alright, it's a deal. I give up. You win Vegeta!"

_**Woot! Sorry this chapter took so long to put up! I hope it was worth the wait and I promise you won't have to wait nearly as long for the next. Again I apologize and hope you'll comment and stay tuned for the next installment!**_

_**Next Chapter: Husband vs. Wife **_


	30. Husband Vs Wife

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Vegeta/Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-24 years old

Goku- 18 years old

Krillen-19 years old

Mirai- 8 years old (physically 18)

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

_Someone had mentioned putting up the power levels of the characters. I don't have any exact numbers but I can give a good idea of where their powers at. Currently Both Ryanna and Bardock are super Saiyan level but not quite ready for Super Saiyan 2. Radditz, Mirai and Goku are both at the level Goku were right before he fought Frieza. Piccolo is at the level he was at when he merged with Nail, and Vegeta is debatable though he's close to reaching Super Saiyan power he's at the point where he doesn't have the motivation he did during the war, so I would say he's at the level he was at when he arrived on Namek. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize to everyone for taking immensely long to update. I had promised weekly updates and found myself swamped with school work and my pending internship. However never fear the posts WILL continue I refuse to be one of those authors that leaves a story hanging in the air. Sooner or later all the stories WILL be completed. Thanks for your patience, and enjoy the chapter**!

**Chapter 29:**_** Husband vs. Wife**_

The anti-climactic ending to the battle of Vegeta and Piccolo had left the crowd antcy and irritable. Voices sprang to life calling for action and climax, and among those voices was Launch who blasted the air with bullets wanting more than what was offered.

"Come on you lamos I don't want any give in I want some action! Show me some backbone you cowards!"

Cowards in the audience backed away nervously from the gun slinging bombshell blonde, whilst her supposed friends lowered their heads pretending not to know her. Oolong sat on the edge of the broken up brick his ears twitching with anxiety. "Let's hope Bardock drags out this fight. I'd hate to see Launch create any more of a disturbance than she already has."

"I wonder where Ryanna could be, usually she's here watching with us, but I haven't seen her all day." Bulma commented her eyes scanning the crowd. "Maybe she got caught up in the crowd."

"I don't sense mom's ki; she probably is hiding out somewhere keeping watch. Dad doesn't seem too concerned about it so he probably knows where she's snuck off to." Radditz assured.

Ryanna and Bardock both sneezed in synchronicity and rubbed their noses. They exchanged glances, and smiles from their places at the stage entrance. "You nervous, Bardock?"

"Not at all, Li-Chan, in fact I'm what you humans would call tickled pink."

"Us humans?" Ryanna cocked an eyebrow keeping up her appearance in front of the others. "What are you an alien?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He reached over tapping her chin with a knuckle before walking out onto the stage. Ryanna couldn't hold back the smirk that appeared across her lips.

"Wouldn't I, indeed." She walked behind him, and was instantly annoyed by the cat calls and whistles that pierced her ears.

"What a babe! Tear him apart sweetheart!" She heard Roshi call out and was echoed by the nonchalant whacks against the head given to him by Bulma and Launch.

"Your friends are very rambunctious," she laughed almost sarcastically. "I can't wait to humiliate you in front of them."

"Are you that sure of yourself, Angel?" His voice was low, keeping the conversation between them a mystery to the crowd and onlookers.

"It's true I haven't taken a battle seriously since we came to Earth, but it's not like I let myself go." She cocked her hip to the side clenching a fist. "Fight me seriously, even if we have to take to the skies to keep the audience safe."

"You were reluctant to fight before, but now I see you're actually enjoying this." Nothing could have made hi happier. Bardock had to admit he had grown fond of human life here with her, but the Saiyan in him craved that flare and power he had seen in her when they'd first met on Planet Vegeta.

The drums started, Ryanna's heart bumping in tune with them..._ba bump…ba bump._ Her eyes, hidden slightly under the mask, latched onto her husband's…_ba bump…ba bump. _The feel of his stare was cool and calm, buta bead of sweat slipped down the side of his face in result of the heat rising outside. The black gi he wore made him more susceptible to it, but aside from his body's natural perspiration he showed little reaction from it.

Ryanna slipped into fighter's stance, she would take the initiative, she preferred going out, testing his defensive strategy, before she even considered allowing him to move. He matched her, his smile fading and his eyes going deep and serious. The drums grew louder, faster… _ba-ba bump, ba-ba bump!_

The announcer looked between the two fighters and took a cautious step away from the ring. He had seen that look years before when Bardock had faced against his son in the finals. His heart rate rose with the drums and a smile spread on his lips. This would be good. "You may now begin!"

As the gong rung Ryanna was off, moving faster than the audience could react her knee lurched when she closed the distance between her and Bardock. His hands blocked it but her fists came in and smacked him on the side of the face. It was a quick motion and done in an instant, both fighters stilled. Bardock had taken two steps back from the hit, and then his face lit with challenge as he turned back to her. She matched the smile on his lips before they both disappeared from sight.

As they had seen previously with Vegeta and Piccolo, the Audience was limited to watching the sonic booms of their blows. To those who could see them they watched with as much awe and astonishment as those where were left with brief glimpses.

"That's insane!" Bulma called out shielding her eyes from the sun as she tried to make out the forms in the skies above that just went off like little bombs. She felt Radditz's hand on her shoulder.

"I think we just found my mother." Radditz commented grinning ear to ear. "There's no way a regular human is that strong, that's mom up there!" Radditz was as giddy as little kid watching his parents rush and push each other's limits. Ryanna would swipe a kick and the wind would kick up around them, Bardock would launch his fist and the ground would shake at their feet.

Humans trembled around them, wondering what phenomenon they were experiencing. Unbeknownst to them this was the true finals right here. He's never known anyone to best them, and doubted if Kakarott, Mirai, or even Vegeta could best either of them fairly.

The little square tile stage became obsolete; his parent's battlefield became the entire sky. Clouds shifted, and blew apart; the sun prevented anyone from glancing up and seeing the silhouetted forms bouncing off each other. They'd zip away then launch back together causing rifts of power to vibrate.

Below them Krillen shuddered and nearly let himself fall to the ground. "That's real power; my god these Saiyans are like gods, there just doesn't seem to be an end to their power." He looked down at his shaking hands. There was nothing like watching them battle to make him realize how significant he was. Every single member of Goku's family could blow him away without even lifting a pinky.

Yamcha felt very much like his friend. He didn't need Radditz shoving him aside to make him feel less than a fighter. His indecision to give up fighting finally was thrown out the window. He wouldn't stop, he'd never stop fighting. Even if it took his entire life he would take Radditz on and show Bulma he was a man worthy of her time.

He watched them now, huddled together shoulder to shoulder. It didn't sit with him whatsoever.

Ryanna let out a gasp as she felt herself being flung; she tried to catch her fall but became sprawled out onto the stage floor, until cracking and exploding to dust from the contact. Ryanna winced and stared up at Bardock growling.

"Li-Chan has taken a dramatic fall to the stage floor! The hole from her impact takes up nearly half the ring floor! I shall begin the count, I doubt she'll be walking let alone flying up in the sky after- whoa wait a minute she's up and she's off!"

The announcer watches as Ryanna zips out of the whole launching right to Bardock. Their fists collided, power expanded around them causing light and wind to explode. Screams of surprise emitted from the audience all taken aback from the display.

"You're holding back, Angel." Bardock said as they locked hands in midair electricity sparking from their hands. Ryanna grit her teeth in a smile her big green eyes lighting with amusement.

"You expected me to go all out? I'm sorry I didn't mean to disappoint you, let me rectify it." Her hair sparks gold and she went super her fists gripping his until she hear a crunch and she whirled hi around then flipped a kick to his head sending him spiraling into the part of the stage that hadn't been demolished.

Bardock let out a low groan but there was a big smile on his face. He lounged when Ryanna flew down and straddled over him leaning in her face whispers away. "Now why don't you do me a favor and stop patronizing me before I really kick your ass."

He laughed, his hand reached up stroking the gold hair that had been flung out of the head buns. He brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss before he kicked her up and off. The Strands of his own hair flicker to gold but the audience would only see a brief glimmer before both fighters were up in the air again.

The fists flew, the kicks thrust forward, and power met power. No longer thinking of the audience Ryanna merely let the fight take over her. It felt good, really good, to finally indulge in the Saiyan blood pulsing inside her. She growled happily, her eyes now the cool teal of super Saiyan for, never left her husband's as they exchanged movements and words without another word to each other.

The battle just seemed to go on and on with no end in sight. The crowd began to murmur and ponder if the fight would ever end… and then a crack, with little to no stage to land on a figure from above crashed down outside the ring.

The announcer gasped and hurried over, his eyes widened from under his sunglasses and she pulled the up briefly to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing. "I don't believe it! I absolutely am shocked! The former two-title champion Bardock has landed outside the ring!"

He turned as Ryanna landed on what little bit of the stage was left. "Li-Chan is the winner; she goes on to face Vegeta in the next round!"

Shocked faces were exchanged all around. Bulma, though surprised, let out a whoop of happiness clapping her hands. "Yeah that's my girl! Way to go Ry!" She wriggled from a stunned Radditz' arms and whistles through her fingers.

Radditz babbled, out of all circumstances he had expected from this fight he had expected his mother's outright victory the last on his list. "I don't believe it, I really don't believe it."

"What's so hard to believe? Your mom isn't exactly human you know, I've heard the stories." Bulma didn't turn back but continued to clap and cheer watching Ryanna help Bardock out of the hole and exchange brief kisses.

"He must have let her win… there's no way after letting herself go all those years that she could be stronger than a man whose favorite past time is to fight." Vegeta grumbled beside Mirai who had been clapping, but stopped at that comment.

"Do you really think my dad would do something like that?" Mirai frowned up at Vegeta. "I think it was fairly matched. Mom didn't exactly sit on her rump all these years."

"I'm sticking by that theory because it's the one that sits best with me. It's bad enough she became super Saiyan before the rest of us, I refuse to believe she's stronger than Bardock, and Kakarott."

And yourself, Mirai added silently. Vegeta would have to face her in the next round. She wondered if that made him nervous. No matter, Mirai had enough to worry about. She would be facing against Goku in the next round, and he was hardly the same give up sport that Radditz was. She knew Goku would give her everything he's got and more so.

Her stomach suddenly decided to tie in knots and she bit her lip watching her parents' embrace, the mask Ryanna had worn tossed at their feet. "Whatever you say."

_**Yay! Another update done. Hope I can keep this pace going for the next several chapters that way I can start getting Z Reborn, Misconstrued, and Why Can't They underway. If there is a preference to which you guys would like to see first go ahead and mention it in your reviews. **_

_**Next Chapter: Goku's Opinion**_


	31. Goku's Opinion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Vegeta/Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-24 years old

Goku- 18 years old

Krillen-19 years old

Mirai- 8 years old (physically 18)

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize to everyone for taking immensely long to update. I had promised weekly updates and found myself swamped with school work and my pending internship. However never fear the posts WILL continue I refuse to be one of those authors who leaves a story hanging in the air. Sooner or later all the stories WILL be completed. Thanks for your patience, and enjoy the chapter**!

**Chapter 30:**_** Goku's Opinion**_

Goku stretched on the sideline, Chichi fussing and mussing over him, making him smile. "Relax, Chichi, this is what I'm built for. It's not like this is a life or death fight, this is my little sister we're talking about."

"Oh, I suppose you're right, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna worry. I'd like my husband to be not to have bruises and black eyes during the ceremony, not to mention missing teeth."

Ryanna adjusted the ribbons in her hair as she walked up to her son and his fiancé. "I wouldn't worry about that Chichi. Saiyans have natural reproductive systems, even if he were to get bruised or lose a few teeth they'd heal and grow back in a few days. They're a lot more… fit for fighting than humans are which also allows them to break the boundaries of normal human capacity."

Both Chichi and Goku stared at her wide eyed and perplexed for a moment. Goku changed his expression first laughing a little. "Just seems no matter how long I live with you Mom, I'll never get used to your science talk."

"I know what you mean Goku," Krillen said coming into the conversation. "All the talk about parallel dimensions, and anatomically profound what have you makes my brain hurt."

"Krillen, hey I thought you were going to watch with the rest of the crowd outside?"

"Eh, combining Bulma and Launch in the same area as Master Roshi is a little too dangerous even with your brother there. I figured I'd avoid the flying fists and bullets and come watch it from the safety of the back stage. Besides I personally like a close up view of the fighters when I watch a fight." Besides I'd much rather hang out here with you guys. It's so much…" there was a rapid gunfire followed by Launch's loud bitter complaints, "quieter."

"Brother," Mirai spoke as she centered herself in front of Goku with sheer determination on her face. "You better not pull what Radditz did. You better fight me seriously!" She pointed a finger at him. "Or I'll never share my snacks with you again."

Goku's brow dripped with sweat as he laughed nervously. "Eh heh no need to be so hostile Mirai… don't worry I promise I won't call off the fight." He holds up his fingers in a promise motion. "Scouts honor."

Mirai did her best to hide the smile that crept on her lips. She smacked his hands down managing a smirk instead. "You're no scout, but it'll do." She walked onto the platform hearing the rush of the crowd as they roared to life. She jumped up and down side to hide warming up her body and ridding herself of the nerves that tingled in her belly. Out of all of her opponents, her brother Goku was the one she feared the most. It was his journey that we watched as a child… growing up from a toddler to a powerful respected warrior over the span of his years.

Against the human race there was no one who could challenge him, no one who could best him. Even Piccolo who was a fierce warrior Namek had found it a difficult task to even land a hit on him in their first battle of wits and fists. However, she was not human, nor was she a Namek… she too was a Saiyan warrior, and a Saiyan warrior that had been trained under the Prince himself… specifically chosen to be his future mate and Princess of all the Saiyans. She was special, and it was high tide that all of her family, not just Goku, saw that.

There he stood across from her, all smiles and happiness. She gave a side glance at the cheering woman that was to be his own wife. He knew his place was on Earth. He knew he wanted to be its protector just as his counterpart had been in the polar universe their mother had lived in. Her brother Radditz, though despite his antics she knew would follow his Prince wherever he desired him to be, and her parents were full and content with their places on Earth. She had yet to find her true place. Her mother's serum had sped up her years making her eligible to leave Earth with her Prince. However what Radditz had said still churned in her belly and mind. Was she really ready for it?

No, no she couldn't be doubtful of her heart. She knew what she felt. She was destined for Vegeta, she knew that much. Holding her heart she felt it skip merely at the thought of their first kiss. "I'm sorry brother, but I cannot afford to lose." Her eyes lift up narrowing to Goku. "I will win this fight."

"You can try your best Mirai, but I'm not gonna make this easy on you."

Mirai smirked and her power stirred around her body… Goku's matched in a similar swirl. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

It started off slow, or as slow as Saiyans could get. Goku rushed her, their fists meeting in a match of electrical power before Mirai pushed away whirling her body around to kick him. He vanished, the same aftter image technique she had seen him master before. Her mind wandered in search of his power and she quickly blocked his back assault twisting her body around and grabbing his arm. She tossed him slamming his body into the brick wall causing it to tumble.

"Goku!" Chichi screamed rushing forward but halted by Krillen's arm,

"Don't worry, they're just playing right now…"

"Playing, gah!" Chichi squealed again as Goku burst from the rock. He grinned at his sister brushing off the rubble from his shoulders and hair.

"Good, Vegeta's taught you good defense. I'm impressed."

"I learned from the best." She said with a smirk. "Don't stop now bro, let's keep going!" she gave a come forward motion. Goku laughed and twisted his body to get some kinks out.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Goku went down into a sprinters stance and pushed forward, he grabbed her up before she could block squeezing her around the waist and holding her over his shoulder. Just before they were gonna go flying out he propelled himself upward sending them high in the sky.

"Put me down, Kakarott!" She slammed her fists in his back making him wince and he tossed her away rubbing his shoulder.

"Wow you sure do pack a punch."

"Wait until I actually put my weight behind it. Are you ready Kakarott, because if you're not then this will be a short fight. YAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" She powered up pushing her power further before using it to launch her body back at him. Her knee met his forearm and they pressed tight together staring at each other furiously before she backed off only to dodge fast flying rapid punches. Her body slid smoothly in and out of range launching out attacks of her own. The crowd below could barely be heard over the rapid winds and sounds of their fists.

The Commentator for the fight had binoculars watching, but even he couldn't believe his eyes. What was wrong with these fighters? How could they stay in mid air like that? It was inhuman, it was unnatural, it was SPECTACULAR! "They're actually fighting in mid air! Their bodies haven't moved an inch as if floating! Is there no end to the wonders of these supernatural fighters?"

"I bet they're all wearing cables." One audience member countered his neck straining up to try and watch. "A lot good it did them, I can't see a thing, they're moving too fast."

"I can't either but can't you hear the sounds of those punches? It's making my body ache just to think of being behind one of them! Yeah! Come on, Mirai! Take him down! Punch, Punch, Punch!"

"It would seem my little sister has build up quite a fan base," Radditz said leaning against the wall as his eyes stayed focused up at the sky.

"Can you tell me what's going on, Radditz? I may have a super brain but I don't have super vision like you do."

"They're neck and neck right now, it's all a battle of fists and punches, neither one of them is giving up any leeway. I can't make out their expressions unfortunately, but from the sounds of it I would say Kakarott has the slighter advantage."

"Why do you say the sounds of it?"

"It's his breathing. Mirai is making all sorts of blithering noises, grunts and suc but I haven't heard Kakarott lose breath at all. He's skilled, determined, and focused whereas Mirai is only determined and hot headed. She has power, but she doesn't have enough training to focus those skills against an opponent like Kakarott."

As if to prove his point there was a loud screaming crack as a body flew from the sky and back down into the ring causing a semi large crater around it. The audience pressed against the will squeezing in to see who the form was. Mirai struggled to get up her body covered in bruises and scrapes from the heavy bout of fighting. Feet landed in front of her and she followed them up to her brother's face. Or the first time in a long time his happy go lucky smile wasn't present.. instead there was a deep lined frown creasing his handsome face. "K-Kakarott?"

"Mirai… It's time you gave in."

"No!" She shook as she tried to stand her legs shaking and she locked them as her body braced up. "I will not bow before you, I won't admit defeat!" She couldn't… she didn't want to disappoint Vegeta. She didn't want to look weak before him. The tears formed in her eyes and she sucked them back harshly.

"Can't you listen to yourself Mirai? This is what Radditz was worried about. This isn't like you, being so proud and temperamental." Goku stepped forward. "I know what's between you and Vegeta is really none of my business, but in my opinion this isn't how it should be. You should be yourself."

"Myself?" Mirai looked up through blurry wet eyes.

"Yeah, what happened to the little sister who was so energetic and happy all the time? The kind sister who fought for fu and didn't care whether you won or lost? Sure you wanted to learn to expand your powers, and to become great but never like this. You're letting yourself become to enthralled with Vegeta, you're letting yourself be immersed in his ways. You shouldn't force yourself to be something you're not just to feel… special."

Mirai's eyes popped wide open as she stared at her brother. "What are you saying Kakarott?"

Goku kneeled before her cupping her hand under her chin to stop the quivering lip. "What I'm saying is you don't have to be Vegeta to be with him. Vegeta chose you not because you're like him, but because you're you. You also shouldn't feel rushed because Vegeta doesn't want to be with anybody but you. I mean heck, before you were even born he told mother and father, This will be my mate!" Goku said in his best Vegeta impersonation.

"He did?" She glanced over at the entry way where Vegeta's stern eyes watched her with keen interest. They shared a long glance her eyes becoming entranced by his before wandering his face. His lips curved and her heart thudded in her chest.

"If you really want him Mirai… then you have to show him that you're you, no matter what he does or says. If he really wants you then he has to take you as you are, as you were meant to be." He smiled at her. "It's your decision, Mirai."

Mirai felt Goku's hand on her shoulder and hanging her head she gave a soft sigh. "You win… Goku. I concede."

The crowd applauded the commentator shouting into his mic of Goku's victory. The two fighters walked side by side back to the other fighters. Mirai winced as they approached Vegeta, who stood in front of her his smirk gone and a frown deep on his lips.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry. He's right, I can't be you…" before she could go on Vegeta let out a short laugh.

"I never expected you to be. Though I'm not pleased with your defeat, and I don't care for the way you're hanging your head as if you never could beat him." He lifted her head with his thumb and forefinger seeing the light blush on her face. "The next time I see you in a battle you are to keep your head up. You may not be me, but you are still a Saiyan. Strong and true you are never to admit defeat, only prolong the battle until the next time you and your opponent meet. Do you understand, Mirai?"

Mirai stared at him a good long while her eyes becoming big and wet with tears but she smiled and nodded. "Yes, your highness."

As the words slipped from her mouth, his own pressed firmly to them capturing her up in a moment that was hardly befitting for a child. Whenever she was close to Vegeta she didn't feel eight years old… no she truly felt like an adult… and it was that feeling of acceptance, of respect, of love and adoration that she wanted to keep. However, her brother was right. If she were to accept these feelings she'd have to do them as herself. "Vegeta… will you wait for me?"

There was a brief silence… the arms around her tightened and the lips that hovered over hers curved upward.

"Always."

_**Woot! Another chapter done and only a few more to go. Can you feel the excitement? I'm sorry about taking so long with the chapters. It's been a hectic time. Hopefully I can get some free time this semester to do multiple chapters. **_

_**Next Chapter: Vegeta and the Super Saiyan**_


	32. Vegeta and The Super Saiyan

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

Acronyms

FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic

AN= author's note

QAN= quick author's note

Dragon Ball Reborn

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

AGE CHANGE!

Vegeta/Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-24 years old

Goku- 18 years old

Krillen-19 years old

Mirai- 8 years old (physically 18)

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize to everyone for taking immensely long to update. I had promised weekly updates and found myself swamped with schoolwork and my pending internship. However never fear the posts WILL continue I refuse to be one of those authors who leave a story hanging in the air. Sooner or later all the stories WILL be completed. Thanks for your patience, and enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 31: Vegeta and the Super Saiyan

The crowd was still in an uproar, and Ryanna's heart began to pound in her chest as the battle between her and the Saiyan Prince approached at a rapid succession. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into. She hadn't wanted to participate in the first place and yet here she was, breaths away from stepping out to approach the screaming crowd, and her anxious opponent.

Saliva pooled in her mouth and she gave a hard swallow, a buzz formed in her ears as she looked at the faces around her. Their faces a variety of smiles, frown, and concentrated lines. Vegeta was calm, his eyes closed, his arms crossed and his confident smirk spread across his lips.

Behind Vegeta, Goku and Chichi were in a murmur of wedding plans, Chichi talking miles a minute, and Goku blushing cutely at all her suggestions. Radditz had exited in search of Bulma and was no doubt in the audience, and Mirai was still behind Vegeta, not speaking, not moving, but silently giving him encouragement.

"You know, Ryanna, I have been looking forward to having a chance to fight you. Unlike the Namek I will not bluff you out of this arena, I want you to fight me straight and clear. I don't care who or what gets in my way."

"That's a bold request from the Prince," She whispered closing her own eyes her mouth going parallel straight. "I hope I can measure up to expectations."

"You will, and you know exactly what I want… I want no pussy footing. I want you in Super Saiyan stature, no less!"

"You know Vegeta, instead of focusing on me you should be focusing on fighting my son in the finals… if you look to win, you should try to measure up his powers instead of mine."

"Kakarott is of no concern to me. I know it, and you know it, you're the real power of that family."

He didn't know it, at least not yet, but Vegeta was secretly complimenting himself. The Saiyan DNA that flew in her veins was from him, and it was his DNA that had made her the fighter she was to date. "Whatever you say, Vegeta."

The crowd roared as their names were announced. She and Vegeta stepped forward together, keeping an equal arm's distance apart.

"I also want you to know," Vegeta lowered his arms as he stared out at the crowd. "This is no longer about my mating arrangements with your daughter. This is purely about pride. I want to show you and your family and friends that I, the Prince of all Saiyans, am superior!"

Same old Vegeta, she had to smile at that. She turned to him and stretched out a hand. "Then let the best Saiyan win," Her aura swirled white, and Vegeta turned to her smirking his own hand clasping and his aura rising. The majestic white winds swirled around like blazing flames, making the crowds ooh and awe.

Ryanna's breath came out even and smooth and her eyes locked with Vegeta's. The pumping of her blood flowed through her veins the DNA of her opponent was very much her own. What would he say… or do for that matter if he were to tell him it was he who had made her Saiyan, but Bardock who had given her the strength to breech the Super Saiyan power?

The announcer looked between them commenting on the restless tension between them. "This is looking good folks, get ready for some action! Fighters may now, BEGIN!"

The gong rang and she let it loose, her hand tightened around Vegeta's and his in return. Sparks of electricity stroke around them and she grit her teeth in a snarl as the power bubbled and boiled inside. As if ripped right from her soul the power of Super Saiyan erupted and she screamed out, Vegeta doing so in return.

Hands broke and bodies jumped back. The ground shook and people scattered and screamed wondering what was going on. Though she was farther from him Ryanna could still see Vegeta's eyes… those cold black pores going from black to turquoise vivid with concentration and determination.

The white flame went gold along with their hair, and the transformation was complete. The crowd went nuts.

"What sort of psycho magic is that?"

"Is this part of the fight?"

"Cool! Pyro Technics!"

"More! Give us more!"

Vegeta, not wanting to displease the crowd gave a smirk and letting out another shout he launched. Ryanna gave a gasp of surprise at his speed. Had he been that fast in his fight with Piccolo? She didn't think so. She blocked one hand, dodged another, and brought her hands up as Vegeta's fist went into flying rapid successions.

Vegeta growled in frustration. "Stop holding back!" He slammed his knee into her gut taking her breath away and them slammed his fists into her back. She went into the ground and quickly rolled away. She shook off the shock and when Vegeta Launched again she snatched his hands in the air and pushed both her knees up kicking him away letting his hands go as he went skidding back giving her another moment to breathe before launching back in return.

Her fist connected with his jaw and he turned his face, suddenly grinning Vegeta matched it, and she again to the gut, and he to the chest. Over and over their fists flew, caught, guarded, smacking against skin and bone, muscle matching muscle.

Bulma let out winces and wheezes as she heard the cracks and pounds of the fists. "Ooh that's brutal! Oh god I can't watch." She covered her eyes. Radditz let out a soft wheeze himself. His mother and father's battle had been intense, but this… this was just utter brutality. Both fighters were on fire!

"The crowd doesn't even know how to react to this, and frankly neither do I." Roshi commented taking off his hat rubbing his baldhead. "I've been in many battles in my day, but nothing in my vocabulary can dare even summarize this."

Ryanna screamed, her hair already loose from the ribbons and flying freely around her face in blonde sharp streaks. She locked her arms around Vegeta in a strangle hold. Ad tightened her grip even further by locking her legs around his waist. Vegeta struggled, trying to shake her off and breaking hold but he found himself struggling to break against her strength.

Ryanna closed her eyes, her breath hot in his neck and she gasped out when she felt her back hit brick. The wall in which separated the ring from backstage came crumbling on top of them.

Ryanna let go before Vegeta could fly and smack her again. He went into the brick wall and she landed safely in front of it looking down at the furious heavy breathing Saiyan.

"Enough of these games!" Vegeta stood up and cupped his hands and Ryanna's eyes widen.

"Vegeta don't!"

"GALLANT GUN!" The bright purple orb rushed forth and the people behind her screamed in terror as she caught the blazing beams in her fingers. She skidded along the ground her feet trying to stay planted firm. She had to protect these people! She couldn't let him hurt anyone!

Suddenly the beam stopped, and Ryanna opened her eyes and gasped when Vegeta was right in front of her and he punched her hard in the stomach and she landed back falling out of the ring. Vegeta knew she would do what she could to protect the people… and he had used to it win the match.

"Whoa, my god! Err well Li-Chan is out of the ring! VEGETA IS ADVANCING TO THE FINALS AGAINST GOKU!"

Ryanna lay on the ground, dumbfounded for a moment… and the furious. She grit her teeth and she jumped on the stage her eyes blazing. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT VEGETA? WHAT WERE YOU PLAYING AT?"

The cheering stopped and the crowd went silent. The announcer stood between the two fighters, his legs suddenly very, very weak. "Uh, Li-Chan the fight is over he won fair and square from my knowledge."

"Ha, fair and square my ass. That was a dirty rotten trick, if I hadn't been able to hold it you could have killed people!" She shouted causing the announcer to stutter and back away .She stomped forward and gripped his shirt tight in her grasp. "Is that your way of winning, Vegeta? Dirty tricks? Using someone's emotions and weaknesses against them? Is THAT what you're good at?"

When he did nothing but smirk at her she punched him, sending him skidding across the ground. "I was wrong, you're NOTHING like the Vegeta I knew. " She stepped on his chest her eyes and hair going too normal but her voice remaining vicious. "You can forget about being with Mirai… as far as I'm concerned, she's better off without you."

She stormed off, Mirai shocked as her mother grabbed her hand yanking her back into the building. Ryanna pushed her daughter back against the wall.

"Do you see why now I wanted you to wait, Mirai? Do you see it now?"

Frightened by her mother Mirai could only stutter. She had never seen her mother so furious and angry before. "N-No, I don't. What's the matter mom? Are you angry because he won?"

"NO!" She slammed her fist into the wall creating a hole right next to her daughter's head before she began pacing. "I'm saying about HOW he won. He deliberately put people in harm's way in order to win! He doesn't care what he has to do to get what he wants, he just DOES it!"

"I don't understand, before today you've always talked about how you loved, and admired Vegeta. I didn't think you'd be so against it."

"MY Vegeta, Mirai. MY Vegeta, from MY timeline. He wasn't the cold and cruel man I just saw outside, he wasn't the person who has so low value for human life. My Vegeta was a respectable man, who gave and made sacrifices in his life to protect the Earth. The Vegeta I just saw is still, still warped minded that his way of thinking and doing things is right."

"Mom, listen to yourself. You're making him sound like Frieza."

Ryanna's heart stopped. And her blood cooled down and her anger turned to a chill. "No, Vegeta's not Frieza…" She lowered her head and her eyes narrowed. "Even with so little time with him in his life… Vegeta still carries the scars of pure evil in his heart."

Mirai was near tears and she reached out and touched her mother's shoulder. "Mom?"

"I've been treating him the way I would treat My Vegeta… because that Vegeta had been through the trials and tribulations of his life… my Vegeta had already learned to value life." She held her heart and she looked to her daughter.

"Mirai, promise me something?"

"What is it mom?" She said with a nod.

"Promise me, that if and when you ever do decide to mate with Vegeta… that you'll help teach him the value of a life."

"The value of a life?" Mirai asked, suddenly very intruiged.

"Yes," Ryanna smiled and she put her hands on her hips looking out at the arena. "Saiyans, they fight for fun, it's in their nature, in their blood. They cannot help but continue to challenge themselves, to take on tougher and tougher tasks until they've barricaded themselves in a wall of violence."

She paused and looked at her hand. "When I first met yoru father, and I was getting used to my blood, I had taken on Super Saiyan form for the first time… I tasted what it truly meant to be a Saiyan in blood lust. I was ready to kill frieza with my bare hands… I had him at my mercy ready to rip his heart from his chest and swallow it whole."

"Y-You did?"

"Yes. I did." Ryanna was ashamed of it, having been so close to taking a life herself. "Do you wanna know who stopped me?"

"Dad?"

"No, your brother."

"Radditz?"

"Yes, by then my human side had sort of I guess you could say soften him… he knew the real me, and he didn't like what he saw. He knew I wasn't a killer, I wasn't a real Saiyan. He yanked me out of the heat, and since then I made sure to keep control of my anger, and of my lust for battle and blood, because once you lose it, it's hard to break yourself out of it. Vegeta is someone who is going to need someone to break him loose from his anger and pride, and talk sense to him." She places her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "If he truly has taken a liking to you, and wants to mate with you, then you have to be the one to help him that day."

Mirai thought hard about it, the bulk of what her mother said scaring her shitless. However she recalled the peace of Vegeta's smile, the warmth of his hold, and the bold taste of his kiss… if it meant she could keep him, then she could definitely show him the value of life. Mirai smiled.

"I will, mom, I promise."

**Sorry took so long to upload! I hope the length of the chapter makes up for it. THANK YOU TO ALL MY PATIENT READERS AND REVIEWERS! :D**

_Next Chapter: Beginning Rivalry_


	33. Beginning Rivalry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Vegeta/Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-24 years old

Goku- 18 years old

Krillen-19 years old

Mirai- 8 years old (physically 18)

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Almost done now, almost done! *bounces up and down in her seat* we're almost done with DBR! Then next comes Z Reborn! **

**Chapter 32: Beginning Rivalry**

The finals were here. Vegeta hated to admit it but the silly human tournament had his competitive spirits rising in anxiousness. He'd outwitted and out fought the Namek, tussled in a grotesque feast of fists with the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years to emerge and now he was sure victory was within his reach. The only thing that stood between him and his goals was the son of Bardock, Kakarott.

Ryanna had been a rich victory, and one he hoped to make again outside of the ring one day. She was obviously less than thrilled with his tactics, but it was his way to use every angle of his opponent against them. Ryanna's biggest mistake was in letting her true identity to become public knowledge in the ring.

The former human turned Saiyan was the first of his people in a thousand years to reach the legendary power of Super Saiyan. He had craved that power, that ferocity in his own blood, and for that of his kin. It was why he'd chosen Mirai as his future bride… though he knew at the time he'd have to wait. At that time he was more patient and believed it would all be worth it if he could claim the power.

Then war took place, and the death of his father and the sight of his people losing against the Ice-jin race drove him to the brink of insanity and allowed his true Saiyan nature to be released through the golden aura. He might have destroyed the entire planet had Bardock not been there to calm his anger. Their victory was sweet, but not nearly as sweet as the taste of a long awaited goal.

"Vegeta," Goku approached him now, the weight of his future wife off his arm He had insisted she go inside with the other girls and his father to make sure his mother's temper would calm. "Why did you do something so reckless? Don't you think you should have found a better tactic?"

"Don't be a wuss, Kakarott. I know your mother well, and she wouldn't have let those humans be harmed no matter what. It is the value of human life that is her weakness, her compassion for others that will be her downfall in a fight. She deserved to lose for being so blatantly obvious."

Goku didn't lose his temper often… but at the moment he was about to fly off the handle. His power boiled, like a steam cooker ready to crack and burst off the scale. "Compassion isn't weakness, it is strength! You'd know that if you spent more time here!"

Vegeta laughed out a little from Goku's sudden outburst. "Ooh seems I've struck a nerve with the youngest son of Bardock." He chuckled with Goku merely steamed. "Save your anger for the ring Kakarott. We're the ones they're waiting for; let us not keep them waiting."

Goku clenched his fists his eyes going steely and he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and looked back at his father.

"You must stay calm, Kakarott. The key in this battle is to stay focused and to let him make the mistakes."

"What if he doesn't make a mistake?" He whispered low so only their ears would hear him.

"He will, and when he does, strike hard, strike fast." He pushed his son forward. The crowd burst to life once again at the appearance of the warriors. The ring was in terrible shape, bits and pieces blown off; the brick walls that had hidden backstage had crumbled down leaving nice wide open vicinities. Ryanna, calmer and more collected in her thoughts walked up to her husband and grabbed his hand for comfort.

"Are you alright, Angel?" Bardock asked but his eyes never leaving the stage.

"My pride is bruised, my anger just exploded for all to see, and I think I scared Mirai back into her diapers." She smirked softly and lowered her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Cheer up, if a moment ago was anything about what we're gonna see I have to say that Kakarott is about to give our prince of Saiyans a run for his money." Bardock assured her.

"I just hope he doesn't make the mistake I made." She should have known that with Radditz in the crowd the audience would remain safe from any wild attacks. Between her, Bardock, and Radditz, she was sure they could keep any wild attacks from hitting any of the innocent bystanders

The audience got quiet as the announcer to the stage to greet the finalists. "Well folks here they are, the strongest men in the world, coming face to face to determine who will be our new World Martial Arts Champions!" Screams up roared and the announcer nodded and clapped his hands with his mic before approaching Vegeta.

"A new face to our crowd here is Vegeta, his surprising battle outcomes and sweeping preliminaries have already made him a hot topic all around. According to his bio he is... uh… oh wow! It says here Vegeta that you are of royalty!"

Sweat drops dripped down the heads of all the Z fighters. Vegeta smirked and laughed nodding his head. "That is correct; I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan Race."

"Saiyan Race... I don't believe I've heard of them, where exactly do you originate?"

"Far from here… farther than any plane, boat, or car can travel."

"Oh really is that so…" As the announcer continued his question Ryanna had to slap a hand to her face.

"He's unintentionally making himself look like a complete idiot." She grumbled under her hand. Mirai, a little shaken still, steps from the preliminary building to watch Vegeta speak to the announcer. Her eyes stare his figure up and down... taking in everything her mother had explicitly expressed.

Was Vegeta really all that dangerous? She hadn't believed so, especially after all the time she had spent with him the past few weeks. In fact the more time she spent with him, the more she felt that she and Vegeta truly were destined for each other. She'd never been so pulled to a man before… in fact, no one but Vegeta made her feel MORE like an adult.

She gave a smile at his proud speech he gave in his enriched voice. She gave a little girlish sigh and giggles when the announcer hurriedly pulled the mic from Vegeta's hand and turned to Goku for his interview.

"Goku here is a familiar face! This is the third time you've reached the Finals Goku. In both previous battles you've lost to your father…but he was eliminated in the first round… any concerns for your new competitor?"

Goku looked to the mic for a moment, then to Vegeta who stood there with a calm smirk on his face. Fueled by annoyance and anger Goku grabbed the mic and turned to Vegeta. "Actually, I have none."

Vegeta's eyes widen at this and he turned toward Goku frowning. "It's not nice to lay, Kakarott!"

Goku suddenly smiled seeing he had gotten under Vegeta's skin. "Oh I'm not lying; in fact I know I'm a lot stronger than you are."

"What!?" Vegeta screamed his power shooting up and he stomped a foot into the floor causing the tile to crunch. "How dare you make an insult mockery out of me Kakarott in front of all these people? I'll wipe this miserable tile floor with your roasting carcass!"

Thoroughly enjoying himself now, Goku laid on the tar. "Now, now, now Vegeta that's not true. Just because you tricked my mother, doesn't mean you're stronger than her. Nope, nah, I get the feeling you could see yourself losing and you didn't want to be embarrassed in front of your girrrrrlfriend!" Goku made kissy faces at him making Vegeta blush bright red. Laughter rang out all around. The Z fighters were either face palmed or busting a gut.

Mirai blushed bright red, wondering what the hell had gotten into her brother to make him call Vegeta out like that. "Gokkuuuuuuu gah how embarrassing!" She covered her face.

"That does it Kakarott!" Vegeta snarled and rolled his arm as he stomped towards his competitor. "Give me that microphone!"

Laughing Goku ran around the stage with Vegeta in hot pursuit. Dust kicked up all around them and the microphone squeaked and whined as the two muscle heads wrestled for it. They bit, scratched, clawed until the piece of metal was horribly mangled. The announcer knelt by the bent up broken pieces trembling.

"Th-They B-Broke my microphone."

"Ah! Vegeta let go that's my Tail!" Goku shouted.

"I'll let go of your tail when you let go of my hair!" Vegeta countered.

Ryanna watched, back and forth her sweat drop getting bigger and bigger. "Oh geez, they're like a couple of children fighting over the last piece of cake."

Goku's head shot up. "Cake where?" he shot straight up making Vegeta bounced up and fall back onto the tile.

"Kakarott you did that on purpose!"

"Huh?" He looked back at Vegeta and laughed a little rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry Vegeta, I hear cake and my stomach took over."

"Well enough of this silly banter it's time for the real fight to begin!" Vegeta dusted himself off. "And just for your antics I'm not gonna go easy on you."

"Fine by me, Let's have it out Vegeta!" Goku crouched into position. The announcer took the spare mic from the stagehand and shouted into the mic.

"After the initial bickering it looks like our finalists are ready to get this show on the road. Who will win this exciting bout of Veteran Vs. Royalty? We're about to find out…. Let the final match of the World Tournament… BEGIN!"

_Ba-Bump… Ba Bump…_

_Ba-Bump… Ba Bump…_

_Ba-Bump… Ba Bump…_

Silence ensued and eyes locked onto the fighters. After the previous fights everyone was putting on sunglasses, and paying special attention to hopefully catch sight of the action. So far it had all been like one big firework show, with flashes of light and thundering sounds pistoning out.

Both fighters remained still glaring at each other. Neither of them moved an inch, but the Z fighters could feel the heavy stench of tension in the air around them. Bulma's heart went strong against her chest and she gripped Radditz's arm tightly in her grasp. Her breath wheezed, and her lips trembled. "Oooh I can't watch," She turned her face into his arm.

"Come on, Kakarott," Radditz whispered under his breath. "Don't let him psyche you out. Focus…"

"You can do it, Vegeta." Mirai prayed into her fists her eyes big and wet and steady on her mate's. "I know you can."

The tension rose higher and he breaths on the air stilled… sweat dripped from foreheads, saliva swallowed hard in throats… and everyone wondered… who was gonna make the first move?

_ACHOO!_

"SOMEBODY HIT SOMEONE ALREADY!" Bang, Bang, Bang, Launch's guns went off violently like the sound of a ringing bell. Goku went for it, striking out first he launched an attack his legs stretched out as he ran forward his fists tucked in ready to let loose a powerful punching attack. Vegeta skid left Goku's fist missing him and he countered, which Goku blocked. It was the first in a series of punches that to the Z fighters looked slow, teasing and testing each other's reactions.

Goku kept his eyes on his opponent, feeling the quick numbing sting of his opponents hits. The power that swirled around them was nothing compared to the previous fights, but it seemed to arouse and tickle the crowd.

Goku slid a kick across Vegeta's front causing him to back up. They bounced around the stage following each other movements before jumping for the sky and continuing the assault.

"What's the matter Kakarott, I thought you were stronger than this!" Vegeta laughed feeling very calm and at ease. "If this is the best you can do I am sorely disappointed."

"Heh, nope, just waiting for you to stop playing." Goku's fiery flaming aura expanded and he launched an uppercut to Vegeta's chin and then swung his fists down onto his head. Vegeta fell down but flipped and pushed his energy out to launch himself back his head socking right into Goku's stomach.

The movements got faster, The hits harder, the punches swifter, and neither one seemed to be releasing even half their overall strength. "I thought you said you weren't gonna go easy on me, Vegeta."

Goku smirked feeling his excitement rising higher and higher.

"Oh I won't be, but I thought I'd give you a little fun before I mop your face over the stadium floor."

They locked hands, their knees socking into each other, back and forth back and forth. "Let's face it Kakarott, I'm a super elite, a royal blood, and a super saiyan! You cannot defeat me!"

They broke apart, Goku shaking the sting out of his hand before fisting them. "Is being a Super Saiyan really all that great?"

"Are you kidding?" Vegeta laughed and fisted his hands. "It's all that a Saiyan is! It's the embodiment of our pride, the golden beacon of our power in its purest form! Only the strongest of our people shall ever reach it!"

"It's that good huh?" Goku said smiling suddenly, "well if that's the case, then I guess I'll give it a try." Goku bent his head down. "Time to go super saiyan!"

Vegeta couldn't hold in his laughter. "You must be dreaming, Kakarott! You cannot just assume Super Saiyan with a flick of your fingers! You can't do it, there's just no way."

"That doesn't mean I can't try… Ahhhhhhhhh!" Goku launched his power up, and in his mind he thought of what his mother told him about super saiyan transformations.

_~Flashback~_

_Goku was still young, his small pudgy body lying flat on its back as he panted and stared at the sky his lips pursed in a frown. "Why can't I go super?" _

"_You're trying too hard, Goku. You're gonna wear yourself out." Ryanna came up behind him helping him up and wiping his head with a rag. "Super Saiyan isn't just about raising your power level… it's a state of mind. It's a loss of emotion mixed together with a sudden spurt of power."_

"_Loss of emotion, I don't get it!" _

_Ryanna sighed and pulled her legs to her chest. "Let me put it to you this way, Goku. When I became a super saiyan it was more than me just finding power… I thought I had lost your father. Frieza had severely injured him… I thought he was dead. I was devastated.. what's more I was surrounded by blood and gore and violence… I could feel my control of my powers slipping away and breaking loose." _

"_I thought you said that losing control of your powers was a bad thing."_

"_It is, Goku, but it is also what's needed in order to reach Super Saiyan, form. In order to become a super saiyan you have to let everything go… you can no longer have any fear, but instead fill yourself with anger and hatred, and let it fuel your body." _

"_I don't like being angry, it's not nearly as fun." Goku sighed. "I'll never become a Super Saiyan like you and Dad." _

"_Oh yes you will, Goku." Ryanna knelt and hugged him. "One day, when you really need it, just think of everything and everyone you love… and then imagine it all being ripped away from you, being destroyed… it'll come to you, I promise." _

_~End of Flashback~_

So Goku imagined… all the smiling faces of his friends and family, suddenly becoming warped and pain filled… the beautiful Earth he had loved and lived on burning to ash and cinder. He had never heard Frieza's voice, or seen his face, but in his mind he could see him clear as day, laughing sickly as he destroyed everything around him.

Then Frieza turned to Vegeta… the once proud prince whom he had befriended now tainted by the evil in his heart and destroying all that around him. It was shocking at first to imagine him like that… but his heart lurched and he couldn't get over what he was seeing… nor could he stop the flood of emotions slipping his grasp of control…

The golden light of Super Saiyan form erupted above, clouds gathered and lightning struck around causing people below to gasp and take cover.

Vegeta stood in mid air shocked speechless as his opponent stood there shaking and trembling in Super Saiyan form.

"So… this is the light." Goku's voice, no longer soft and innocent burned with a new found fury and confidence. He smiled, but instead of innocence, it was a smile of preacclaimed victory. "I have to say… I like it."

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!**

**One more chapter to go… Goku's a Super Saiyan, and the tournament guidelines are now thrown out the window. Now it's just two Saiyans duking it out for the sake of pride, honor, and strength. WOOT!**

**Next and FINAL Chapter: The New Generation**

**P.S.**

**Once DBR is done I'll be submitting in the continuations of all my stories including "Why Can't They," "Misconstrued," and of course "Z Reborn" **

**As for the stories such as POTC: DBZ style and Feel the Beat, I really need opinion on whether or not to even bother keeping them. I haven't been receiving the amount of attention on those fics as I'd like to have, BUT I don't want to upset any readers so if you want either of those saved SPEAK UP!**

**You have 2 weeks to change my mind :3 otherwise they go into the FAILURE pile. **

**Thanks a Bunch! **


	34. The New Generation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**Dragon Ball Reborn**

Background: After deciding to stay in the past with Bardock, he and Ryanna start a new life on Earth. With knowledge of the past, and friends in the future, Ryanna makes careful steps on making sure everything goes right for Goku and the rest of the Saiyan children. Unfortunately, the change in the time caused a much bigger and more concerning problem than anyone could have ever anticipated.

**AGE CHANGE! **

Vegeta/Radditz/Bulma/Yamcha-24 years old

Goku- 18 years old

Krillen-19 years old

Mirai- 8 years old (physically 18)

As the story progresses I will state the age change so things don't get confusing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is gonna be an especially long chapter. I didn't like splitting it in two because they'd be too short on their own. So here it is, the final chapter of Dragon Ball Reborn! **

**Chapter 33:**** The New Generation**

Vegeta was shocked speechless. He slowly backed up from Goku unable to shake away the image in front of him which just had to be some sort of trick, or illusion. "How… How did you manage that? It's impossible! Do you know what I had to go through to ACHIEVE Super Saiyan status? How could you possibly just conjure it up with hardly an effort!?"

Goku gave a soft laugh his teal eyes like a bad horror film to Vegeta. "I wouldn't say it was hardly an effort Vegeta… This isn't the first time I've tried… but it is the first time I succeeded in becoming a super Saiyan."

He looked down at his hands smiling. "Mom was right… all I needed to achieve it... was a need instead of a desire."

"This is unacceptable, you've made an utter fool of my just now… and now I'm going to teach you what a true Saiyan can do. Prepare yourself… KAKAROTT!" Vegeta burst with light and power, the boiling mixtures of their aura's creating chaos in the skies above. The wind turned harsh like a hurricane and all but the Z fighters remained standing by the arena. The rest of the audience dispersed looking for shelter from the bitter weather.

Ryanna's hair whipped around her face and she desperately tried to push the skirt of her costume down. "I think maybe I should have changed after my defeat!" She called to Bardock over the spinning wind. He rhead shot up as thunderous sounds came from above, but instead of lightning and thunder, it was the fighters locked hand to hand in combat again.

"This is really getting out of control, do you think we should stop them!?"

"And ruin a good show?" Bardock smiled at her. "Where's your sense of adventure, Angel?" He shouted for her to hear.

"I think it left with the rest of the crowd!" She shouted back.

Above the fighting halted a moment, both fighters taking a moment to analyze each other's face and breathing. Both were giving soft pants of exertion but neither looked ready to back down. Sharing smiles both screamed and raised their power, golden light exploding and once again they locked in a fist fight. Back and forth, hit and block, kick and dodge. It seemed nearly endless as they went back and forth in power, seemingly even matched.

Goku landed a hard kick to Vegeta's stomach, which made him grin with satisfaction and go for another. Vegeta quickly dodged zipping out of range and appearing behind Goku. Goku gasped and turned he felt Vegeta's hands pressed in his back and the burning light of his Ki shooting straight into him making him flip through the air and land harshly into the ring.

"Goku!" Bulma shouted covering her mouth in shock. The fall had looked awfully painful.

"Relax, Bulma he's fine. It'll take more than that to make him give in." Radditz assured his mate with a stroke on her arm huddling her close and protecting her from the elements.

Vegeta stayed in the sky looking down at the stadium below. Goku's hole was in deep, so deep all he could see was the darkness. The announcer who had bravely stayed through the endeavor jumped up and peeked his head into the hole. "Oh my… ooh, wow if anyone can hear me, Goku's been thrown so far into the ground it's made a crater I can't even see the bottom to. Is he even still alive?"

"Start counting you blithering idiot! He's alive but you won't be if you don't start the count down!"

"Huh? Oh right.. .well uh, One! Two! Three! Four! Five!"

"Oh come on Goku, get your ass up!" Ryanna danced at her spot wriggling nervously. "Stop playing around."

"Six! Seven! Ei-AYYYYY!" The announcer ducked out of the way as a yellow beam shoots out of the darkness right at Vegeta. Vegeta countered it with his own and everyone can hear Goku's grunts and shouts as he fought against the force as he made his way up the seemingly core deep hole.

Ryanna cursed as she saw this… that type of movement could get dangerous. It was obvious to her now that Goku no longer saw the tournament boundaries, but was instead too enthralled in the fight to see the dangers he was putting everyone in. "Vegeta! Goku! No! Get out of there you're gonna blow up the arena if you keep this up!"

Neither man acknowledged her. Instead they kept pushing against each other's power. The skies darkened further and Ryanna cursed and looked to Radditz. "Radditz get everyone else out of here and take cover, it's too dangerous!

"Gotcha!"

"I can't go anywhere I'm commentating the even! WAH!"

"You heard the lady let's go!" He put the announcer over his shoulder grabbed Bulma by the hand and led them and the others all out of harm's way. Mirai on the other hand was frozen in place staring at the display shaken up by the exploding powers.

Piccolo grabbed her ready to lift her out to safety but she struggled. "No! Let go of me, I need to stay!"

"If things go bad you're gonna get pulverized out here. We need to get to shelter!"

"It's not gonna go bad! Vegeta knows what he's doing! VEGETA!" Mirai shouted at the top of her lungs.

Vegeta's movements halted and his eyes shifted downward and he spotted Mirai struggling against the Namek's hold screaming up at him. "Hey! Namek! Let go of my mate! Grrrr… this is getting me nowhere." Thinking Quickly Vegeta rolled and phased the golden light dispersing into the sky and exploding like a firecracker. He came down ignoring Goku who called out to him.

"Namek, if you don't want my fist up your nose you let her go right this instant, do you hear me?!" He landed and strolled up to the two grunting and snarling ready for another fight.

"Excuse me but I was trying to get her out of harm's way since you and Goku seemed so adamant on making this a life and death match!"

"She was not in harm's way I would have saved her in time!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Hey Vegeta." Goku suddenly appeared floating up in the air still.

"What do you want Kakarott?"

"You do know you're out of bounds right?"

"What?" Vegeta looked down at what was left of the ring. The ki explosions had severed and left little to step on, but under Vegeta's feet was clearly a tuff of grass which indicated the outside. "No! Wait! That's not fair, I call interference!"

Goku laughed and slid out of super saiyan form. The skies cleared and the sunset appeared over the horizon. The announcer and the humans ran forward and when he got a look at what he saw he grinned and threw his hands in the air. "The winner of the tournament is Goku!"

"Woo Hoo! Yeah!"

"No! I call a rematch! That is not fair, the announcer wasn't even hear to make the call!" Vegeta stamped his foot into the ground and he looked to Ryanna who was chuckling and she shrugged holding out her arms.

"Hey that's the way it goes Vegeta. You stepped out of bounds, you lose."

"How stupid! How humiliating! Beaten by a pathetic stupid rule, it's insulting!" He crossed his arms going out of Super saiyan mode to turn his back on the others. Mirai gave a soft smile at this. She approached him putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Vegeta, it's just like mom says, it's how it goes. It's not your fault, yah know."

"No, No you're right Mirai it is not my fault," he turned his eyes on her. She smiled but that smile faltered when he pointed an accusing finger at her nose. "It's your fault! If you hadn't distracted me I would have won this stupid tournament! Why did you have to get in my way?"

"What!?" Now just as angry Mirai stepped toe to toe with him. "It's not my fault you got distracted! I was screaming to encourage you, you didn't HAVE to come down and be all macho and possessive, that fault is on you!"

"Just like a woman, no just like a child to avoid the blame!"

That hurt, and angered her all the more Mirai shoved him back. "Well excuse me for being a child!? Perhaps I should just go back to being eight years old! You obviously liked me better that way!"

"It'll probably be for the better! I should have never submitted to lining myself with someone of Kakarott's bloodline, you lot are nothing but trouble!"

Mirai punched him now, hard and she screamed at him. "Vegeta, you- you jerk! I HATE YOU!" She blasts off into the distance heading for home. Ryanna let out an uneasy breath and rubbed her forehead.

"Hoo-Boy, it's been a long day. I better go see if she's alright." She goes to chase after her daughter but Bardock's firm hand stops her.

"No, let her go angel, she needs some time alone." He smiled and rubbed her back. "Besides this is probably a good thing. It's the first step to things getting back to normal."

"True.. but hey what's normal anyway?" She smiled and looked around at their group. The majority of the lot were still congratulating Goku on his victory. Vegeta had taken off in the opposite direction of Mirai. Piccolo was taking his time making his way over to the group so as not to appear as though he was mingling.

She watched Goku take Chichi up in his arms and plant a kiss on her cheek making her flush and giggle happily. He then floated up and gave a salute. "Well guy's we're gonna go see the Ox King, I'll see you all later! Bye!"

They disappeared into the sunset, in her head Ryanna could hear wedding bells and laughing guests and she had to wipe away a happy tear.

Hours later Ryanna found her daughter at the edge of the river by their home. Her shoes kicked off and sunk in the water and she held the antidote in her hand. Not saying a word Ryanna kicked off her own shoes and slipped them into the river.

"You were right, mom."

"Hmm, about what, Mirai?"

"About Vegeta," she sighed and stroked the glass. "Everything."

"Not to beep my own horn, but I do have a tendency to be right… but I don't think I was completely right about Vegeta." She took the vial from her daughter's hand and cradled her under her arm letting her snuggle there. "He is a good man, Mirai, despite his quick temper and misguidance if you did end up mating he will treat you like a queen. It just so happens that being queen means you have to deal with his sharp temper, and name calling and arguments. It's just who he is, but it doesn't make him a bad person."

"I know, but it still hurts that he's blaming me for his loss."

"He's just acting like he's blaming you. Inside he's kicking himself for exposing his own weakness. He cares about you, he's protective of you, it's why he came to your rescue. It's also why he lost. What he did to me in order to win, carelessly it backfired on him. Goku didn't have to do anything, Vegeta was the one who made the mistake and he hates himself for it, so it's easier for him to just blame you."

Vega looked up with her big beautiful eyes, Ryanna's smile widening and she holds up the vial. "Goku won, so it's your decision. Do you want to stay like this, or go back to normal?"

She looked at the vial, and took it in her hand. With a small smile she downed the liquid. Before Ryanna's eyes the full grown woman shrunk to a young eight year old girl, her hair once again too much for her body, and her eyes too big for her face, but all the more beautiful to Ryanna. "There's my baby." She kissed her daughter's cheeks and pulled her up into her arms. "Come on; let's go get you some clothes."

Several days later the group gathered around the Son table once again as a sort of mixed late wedding reception for Goku and Chichi's wedding, and a goodbye Vegeta party. Everyone was dressed up in their Sunday best, except for Vegeta who was in his Saiyan armor, feasting, celebrating, and all around having a good time.

Mirai back as a kid sat next to Piccolo trying to feed him some Sushi which he makes a face at before sipping his water. She laughed and swallowed it happily herself. She looked around and her eyes caught Vegeta as they stared at her. She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue which caused him to hide a grin behind his own cup of liquid.

"So you guy's are gonna live up in Mt. Paos. Huh?" This question came from Krillen to Goku who was currently in divulging in a heaping platter on his plate. Chichi, used to the table manners gave a firm and happy smile.

"Yep, it's a beautiful little cottage that my father built. It's absolutely perfect for starting a small family, isn't it Goku?"

With his mouth full Goku shot his head up and gave a nod before swallowing. "Oh yeah, it's the perfect size for the two of us and then some."

"Speaking of then some," Krillen chuckled. "How was your wedding night, did everything go… smoothly?"

The newlywed couple blushed and Goku laughed a little. "Uh erm, pass the salted pork will yah, Krillen?"

"So Vegeta, I hear you're taking Piccolo back to his home planet Namek on your way back home."

"That is the affirmative plan, after all we wanted to get that fight done and over with and I'd rather not have to fly all the way back here just to drop him off. It's far easier just to plop him with his own kind until I'm headed in this direction again." Vegeta chomped on a piece of chicken and then stuffed his face with Mashed Potatoes.

"Oh speaking of which, Angel. There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you." Bardock took her hand stroking it as if to stroke her ego.

"Yes," she said warily wondering what Bardock could have possibly done to merit this kind of behavior.

"I was thinking about us returning to planet Vegeta."

"Oh, wait, what!? For how long?"

"To stay," he winced when her hand whipped out of his grip and whacked him over the head.

"After all the trouble we went through to ensure Mirai is gonna stay on Earth you wanna move to Vegeta!?"

"I didn't say we had to take her with us- OW!" he got hit again. "Damn it woman stop hitting me! OW!"

"So you just want us to leave our eight year old daughter here alone fending for herself while you and I go traipsing off into space because you're a little home sick? Why don't we just boot up my time machine and go visit my world, it's far more complicated!"

"I didn't say we ha to leave her alone, listen to me angel, Vegeta needs someone to take over Nappa's responsibilities, and it's clear to me that Radditz and Kakarott aren't good for the job. They have roots here, they have human mates to look after. You and I are Saiyans, we should be with other Saiyans. They could really use you back at the science department to help repairs on the gravity machines, and Plenthor misses you."

"It sounds like a good idea Bardock, but what about Mirai?"

"She can stay with us!" Bulma piped up suddenly smiling. "With Radditz and I, I'd love to have her around. Besides it's not like you guys will be gone forever... You'll visit every chance you get right? Just like Vegeta?"

"We'll have the interplanetary communicators you made, mom." Radditz backed up Bulma and wrapped an arm around her. "You can poke your head in whenever you like."

Ryanna looked around at all the supportive faces and she frowned and glared down at Bardock. "You discussed this with all of them before you did with me, didn't you?"

Afraid to get hit again Bardock scooted his chair away before answering. "Yes, but only because I wanted to get their opinions. Ryanna, please, you loved my planet, it's where we first met, where we made love and became mates. I wanna go back, but I won't go back without you." He held out his hand for her. "What do you say, Angel?"

Ryanna gave a sigh, and she looked to Mirai who was smiling softly. "Are you sure you're okay with this Mirai?"

"I'll be fine mom, besides I have the strongest man in the world to take over my training!" She nodded her head to Goku, which made Vegeta grunt. "And besides… if you guys don't like it, you'll come back, right?"

"Right." Bardock nodded and put his hand near Ryanna's. She hesitated and then laughed a little before putting it in Bardock's.

"Oh what the hell, I did this much to the time line, Why not mess it up some more?"

"YES!" Bardock jumped and grabbed up his wife swinging her around. Tehre were applause around the table, some tears shared and a toast made. As the sun rose on the next day everyone gathered outside to see Vegeta, Piccolo, Bardock, and Ryanna off. Ryanna kissed Mirai and hugged her tight then went to her boys. She exchanged goodbyes see you later's and the like.

"Be safe in your trip, Ryanna, we'll miss you around here." Bulma hugged her friend tightly. "And don't you worry I'll take good care of Mirai til you guys get back."

"I know you will Bulma, and I didn't mention this before but in my time, you were a pretty awesome mom." She winked making Bulma blush and squeal and Radditz blush even more so than his mate. "You two take care of yourselves."

Mirai pouted and made circles in the sand with her toes as she watched the goodbyes. She psotted Vegeta who once again was looking at her. She frowned, determined to keep a grudge looked away turning up her nose.

"Hey, Girl!"

Vegeta's gruff call made her growl and whirl her head at him. "What.. oooh" Her cheeks flushed as she felt Vegeta's warm lips press against her forehead.

"Stay out of trouble, and don't let anyone push you around... That's my job." He turned his back. "Oh and one more thing." He pointed a finger at Goku. "As for you Kakarott I expect you to continue my mate's training, also I want a rematch the next time we meet! No rules, no regulations, just you and me and an all out battle!"

Goku laughed and gave a thumbs up. "You got it Vegeta!"

With a grunt Vegeta disappeared into the space ship. Bardock gave a wave and grabbed his wife's hand who was a little more reluctant to leave. "Bye everyone! See you all again, soon!" She called out as the door to the ship closes and the engines fire up. Above the roar everyone shouted their goodbyes waving their hands and arms in the air as the ship floats up, and then shoots out into space.

An hour later Mirai was still at the same spot, her hand on her forehead where Vegeta had kissed her and dried tears on her face where she'd let them fall. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to her brother Goku with a sniffle.

"It's stupid to cry when they've only been gone for a little while, huh? I really am still a kid."

"Yeah, well, even adults can get emotional at times like this. Now's not the tiem to be sad, Mirai. We'll see them again. All of them." He let out a breath and stood up straight. "In the meantime we've got some training to do. You don't want Mom and Vegeta to come home and see you've been slacking do you?"

Mirai quickly wiped her tears and her face turned smiling and determined. "Heck no!"

"Good, last one to the river is a rotten egg!" Goku takes off laughing and Mirai gasps and runs after him.

"No fair you got a head start! Come back here, Kakarott! Kakarott! GOKU!"

And so the new generation's life on Earth begins anew…

**To Be Continued…**

**Yay! Done, done, done. Bet you guys were a little worried that I'd never finish it huh? Well look at that, TWO updates in the same day. Am I good or what? Lol. This was great, but reading through the fic I did notice a lot of Boo-Boos I'm eventually gonna have to change. For example Bardock was only gone for ONE year when he was at war not three… but I had three on the brain because of the whole "Three Years!?" chapter. Then there was some contradictory stuff that wasn't as noticeable but it still bugged me so EVENTUALLY I'll fix it but for now I'm happy with the over all outcome. Thank you to ALL my readers and reviewers! I'm so happy for your support and patience, and I look forward to seeing all of your reactions to the upcoming sequels…**

_**Why Can't They **_

_**(Last Sequel in the "Why Can't" Series)**_

_**Misconstrued **_

_**(Sequel to "Mistaken Identity")**_

_**And of Course**_

_**Z Reborn **_

_**(Sequel to THIS series**_**)**

**P.S.**

**For those who missed this announcement…**

**The stories such as POTC: DBZ style and Feel the Beat, I really need opinion on whether or not to even bother keeping them. I haven't been receiving the amount of attention on those fics as I'd like to have, BUT I don't want to upset any readers so if you want either of those saved SPEAK UP!**

**You have 2 weeks to change my mind :3 otherwise they go into the FAILURE pile. **

**Thanks a Bunch! **


End file.
